Lost Then Found
by Baby.Capri.1990
Summary: -COMPLETED- Even on a day off, Lightning couldn't avoid doing her job. A job that nearly took her life. While Serah and Snow were out of town, that left Fang to take care of her.   -AU-   -Fang/Lightning-
1. Chapter 1

**EDITED ON:**** April 7****th****, 2010**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy XIII. Square Enix owns it. I do not own anything. Do not sue me.

**Authorial Notice:** This is my first FFXIII story. I hope it's good… I know the summary sucks. I might change the summary if I think of something better. I wasn't going to post this until tomorrow but while watching TV a few minutes ago, I decided to grab my laptop and finish the chapter, thus it being posted. **This story is completely AU. I'm currently obsessed with a game called S.W.A.T. 4 and this story idea popped into my head. As the site says, it's FanFiction. Unleash your imagination. :) **Enjoy.

**Summary: **Lightning is a member of SWAT, a special division within the Guardian Corps in Bodhum. Her life is going downhill. Her family is concerned but she brushes it off. They say the work is killing her on the inside. The stress is too much. One person can take it away – but who? -FEMSLASH, AU, LIGHTNING/FANG-

**Content:** Alternate Universe, Femslash

**Rated:** M for language, violence, excessive alcohol use, and femslash.

**Pairings:** Lightning/Fang (femslash), Serah/Snow

Lost Then Found  
_Chapter One_

"Courage is resistance to fear; mastery of fear - not absence of fear."  
--**Mark Twain**

XXXXXXXX

"Hey, sis!" The obnoxious Snow exclaimed, sitting next to the sergeant.

'_Could this night get any worse?'_ she asked herself.

Sergeant "Lightning" Farron ignored him, taking another swig of the beer, mouth puckering as the bitter warm taste hit her taste buds. She was tired and didn't want to deal with him. "Don't yell. Don't embarrass me…" she scolded.

"How was the mission today?" Snow asked curiously.

Lightning sighed in annoyance, "it was like every other one. I'm trying to relax now, so if you want to chat then chat, but don't be annoying."

"I'll try," he smiled before continuing, "So… did you catch the guy yet?"

"No. Every lead we have is false. Either that or he figured out we were in the building and bolted," the SWAT Sergeant answered, taking a long swig of her beer.

He nodded slowly and ordered a non-alcoholic drink from the bartender. "You'll find him. He's just getting lucky. His luck will run out soon enough," he tried to comfort, "Why does he stay in Bodhum though? That's my question. You'd think that Begum would head to Palumpolum or something, you know? Change his strategy…"

Lightning changed the subject, not wanting to talk about work. "Why are you here?" she asked.

Snow thanked the bartender as he put the drink down in front of him. His face stiffened as he looked at Lightning. "Serah's worried about you."

Lightning closed her eyes and emptied her bottle in her mouth. As her future brother-in-law looked at the sergeant, he noticed something. She had bags under her eyes, indicating the loss of sleep she had refused to give herself the past few weeks.

He sighed and put a gentle hand on her shoulder in a friendly manner. "Light, when was the last time you slept…?" Just as she was about to reply, he interrupted, "a full nights sleep."

She sighed and thought but shook it off, pushing the beer ahead of her and a few bills. "Keep the change," she said to the bartender with bloodshot eyes, pushing herself off of the barstool and towards the door.

"Hey, Light!" Snow said, following her out of the bar and down the somewhat busy street. "Are you going home?"

Lightning stopped, looking at him sternly. "Yes, I am. You're going to go the _other_ direction and leave me alone. I want to walk in peace and, most importantly, _alone_. That means _without_ an escort."

"But…"

"No, Snow," she forced.

He sighed in defeat and said, "fine. At least go home and get some sleep, sis. You look like shit." With that, he sauntered off in the opposite direction, leaving the light pink haired girl in the middle of the sidewalk, walking with the crowd.

Lightning sighed softly, blinking her eyes to get the 'beer goggles' to go away as her vision was impaired before turning in the direction that she called home. '_When was the last time I actually slept more than two hours…_?' she questioned to herself. The more the young sergeant thought about it, she realized she didn't remember. In her line of work (or maybe it was just her), a good nights sleep was, in fact, only two hours.

She was constantly on call. She worked every day. If she wasn't in the office looking at briefings from the previous cases or at the training facility, she was on a mission. She was hardly ever at home to spend time with Serah.

'_Serah…_'

She had felt bad about never being there for Serah. The most she had talked to her younger sister that week had been a quick in-and-out when she forgot her bulletproof vest the other day. She felt like the worst sister on Cocoon.

When she finally reached the apartment complex, her mind continued to stay on her sister.

She didn't mean to be a bad sister. When their parents died she had to support them somehow… Joining the Corps was the only way. As she reached her apartment, she dug into her pocket and pulled out her house keys, fumbling with the lock. She cursed at it when the key finally managed to turn, unlocking her abode. She stepped in and locked the door behind her.

She looked around her. The lights were off, leaving her in complete darkness. '_Serah must be asleep,'_ she thought to herself, turning the switch to a low light setting. She walked into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator to grab a beer before walking back into the living room to turn the TV on. She sat down on the couch and pulled a fleece blanket over her, tucking her legs underneath her comfortably.

Lightning flipped through the channels. Not being able to find anything to watch, she settled on the local news.

"_In other news, it looks like the Special Weapons and Tactics division of the Bodhum Security Regiment have not been able to catch Javier Begum, the man recently involved in multiple homicides and robberies over Bodum._"

Lightning sighed, taking a swig of her beer. She saw the light in the hallway turn on and her sister, Serah Farron, emerge. "Hey. When did you get home?" she asked, rubbing her eyes while taking a seat next to Lightning.

"A few minutes ago. Why don't you go back to bed?" the Sergeant asked softly. "It's midnight."

"I heard the TV going. I figured it was you. I wanted to spend a little bit of time with you," Serah said, pulling the blanket that Lightning was occupying over her, covering the two of them. Her older sister lifted her right arm, allowing Serah to snuggle closer. "You smell like a bar."

"That's because I just left one."

No more was said as the two watched the news on Begum. "_If you have any information on Javier Begum's whereabouts, please call the Guardian Corps at…_"

"How was your day?" Serah asked, laying her head down on her sisters' leg. Lightning pulled the blanket off of herself to cover Serah.

"It was like any other day…" she felt her voice drift off. She looked down to see Serah's eyes closed, falling asleep slowly. She smiled and got up slowly, "come on, let's get you to bed."

She reached over and pulled Serah up. "I miss you, Light," Serah said, pulling her sister into a hug that Lightning gratefully reciprocated, tightly. "Can we spend the day together tomorrow? My weddings on Monday and I really want to spend a day with you," Lightning's grip loosened sadly as she looked at her sister in the eyes.

"I can't… I have work."

"What about Saturday?"

"Still work..."

"Sunday…?" Lightning was silent. Serah knew the answer and sighed in disappointment. "I guess we'll just have to wait… It'll be a surprise if you even _make_ the wedding," she said, storming off into her room.

"Serah, wait!" The door slammed, leaving Lightning feel defeated and sympathetic towards her sister. "Fuck me…" Lightning mumbled to herself, tossing her empty beer can in the trashcan before walking into her room. She collapsed on her bed and set her alarm clock for three o'clock in the morning.

She kicked her boots off and pulled her skirt down, throwing it on the ground beside her. She reached up and unzipped her tank top, throwing it aimlessly next to her skirt. Closing her eyes, she pulled the blanket to her neck.

Lightning closed her eyes and prayed for a good few hours of sleep before work.

XXXXX

**I know Fang didn't make an appearance, but she will. Next chapter! Please Read and Review. Reviews make my world go round. Plus, you'll get a cookie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy XIII. Square Enix owns it. I do not own anything. Do not sue me.

**Authorial Notice:** Thanks for the reviews guys! Chapter one was edited. I hope it sounds a little better than it did. Enjoy the new chapter! Fang's appearance! I'm not too confident in this chapter. It's slow but it'll get better once I get to the REAL plot!!

**Jesus… explaining this next part took up a whole page.**

**There are a lot of things mentioned that you might not recognize, such as SWAT terms, acronyms, ect. I'll try to explain everything the best I can throughout the story, because it's goign to be used a lot. I want it to seem somewhat realistic. Here's a few notes:**

***SWAT: **Special Weapons and Tactics

***Element/Gold: **Element/Gold is the whole squad. Example: "Element [or Gold], fall in on me." It can be said either way.

***Blue: **Blue is two defined members of the squad. Example: "Blue, check that door."

***Red: **Red is two defined members of the squad. Example: "Red, check that door."

***BANG: **A flash bang grenade is used to temporarily blind a target if they're looking in the direction of the grenade when it explodes. It can easily avoid blinding by looking in the opposite direction.

***CS Gas: **CS is a grenade that, when it explodes, it releases a gas that causes eyes to water and difficulty breathing. There is no way to avoid its impact unless the target manages to run out of the room prior to explosion.

***STING: **Sting Grenades pelt targets with rubber balls that disorient them. Can be avoided by getting behind cover.

***Optiwand: **An Optiwand is a tiny camera attached to a small telescope in the shape of a long barrel gun. It has a flexible end that can be used to peer under doorways and around corners. It is used for stealth and is normally used to avoid going into a room without knowing what's behind the door.

***Breaching a room: **This is a term used by SWAT members to enter a room quickly and surprising perps on the other side. There are two types of breaching weapons, C2 (an explosive with a detonator) or a breaching shotgun. The C2 can injure anything that is close to the door upon impact. Breaching shotguns are safer if there is a civilian on the other end.

Lost Then Found

_Chapter Two_

"The difference between the impossible and the possible lies in a person's determination."  
--**Tommy Lasorda**

XXXXXXXX

**Lightning and Serah's Apartment**

**1200 Hours - Friday**

Serah Farron danced around the kitchen to the beat of the radio as she cleaned. It was Friday, which meant it was time for her to clean. She mainly had to clean her own mess. Lightning was never home to cook anything. That morning before she left for work, she cooked Serah breakfast and prepared coffee, leaving it in the microwave as well as the dirty dishes in the sink for Serah to clean.

"Nice dancing," an exotic voice said behind her. She turned around to see Fang, Vanille, and Snow giggling at her. She turned a few shades of pink and cleared her throat.

Serah walked towards the radio and turned it down. "I locked the door. How did you get in?" She asked, slightly embarrassed.

Fang tilted her head and bent towards Serah slightly, "you told me where Light keeps the spare key, remember?" As she put her hands on her hips, she stared at Serah, a small smirk on her face. "Now, will you tell us why you're dancing around the kitchen like some kind of superstar?"

She giggled and bit her lip, slightly embarrassed. "I think I just had too much coffee!"

Vanille went to the refrigerator and pulled out a can of Fizzy soda. "You seem like you're in a good mood," the red haired girl said, plopping herself on the counter.

"I'm _trying_ to get in a good mood. Lightning's a workaholic. I tried to ask her if we could spend a day together before the wedding but she said she 'worked', and it's ticking me off," Serah replied, causing Fang to scoff.

"Yeah. Last time I saw her was a week ago when she came into the store for some coffee on her lunch break, and it was a quick 'hello, how are you' then she was gone," Fang said as she sat down at the dining room table.

Snow joined her at the dining room table as Serah swept the dirt into a dustpan, throwing the contents into the trashcan. She tried to pull the trash bag out of the can but was unsuccessful. "Snow!"

"Already on it, honey," he said, pulling the trash bag out, taking it out the back.

Fang chuckled as she looked at Serah. "You've got him whipped," she said, causing Serah to smile and Vanille to laugh.

She was right. Serah did have him whipped. He tormented Lightning by calling her 'sis' but deep down, Serah knew she liked it, and him. She giggled at a past memory.

"What's so funny?" Vanille asked, staring at her.

"I'm remembering the time Lightning threatened Snow when we first got together. She said that if he hurt me, she'd throw him in the barbeque," Serah smiled.

When Serah and Snow first got together, Lightning did not approve. She said he was, in Lightning's words, 'a good for nothing bum who can't even support himself', as she put it. After a while, she got used to him being around.

"But she loves me now!" They heard Snow yell from the outside as the garbage can slammed shut.

"Are you ready for the wedding?" Vanille asked, ignoring Snow's comment, shaking Serah from her thoughts.

"Yes. I'm so excited," she said, voice soft, "You two are going to look so pretty in those dresses."

Fang let out a small chuckle and a sideways smile, "well at least she will," she gestured to Vanille.

"Oh get off it!" Snow started as he emerged from the backdoor, closing it behind him. "You're going to look great, Fang. Come to think of it, I've never seen you in a dress. And I, on the other hand, am going to look great in my tuxedo."

Ignored him, Fang looked towards the wife to be. "Is Lightning giving you away? Is she going to wear a dress? That would be quite a sight," Fang inquired, crossing her legs. '_A very good sight…'_

"She's supposed to… I just hope she remembers. The wedding is on Monday and from what I know, she's working. I wanted to spend a day with her before the wedding but that's not happening. I swear to Eden, if she shows up in that damn uniform of hers I'm going to be so mad."

"She's so focused on Begum, I'm surprised she can even remember her name, let alone get dressed sometimes," Fang said. "She'll remember, Serah. It's the most important day of your life."

Serah looked down at her hands, which were folded on her lap. "But what if she doesn't remember?"

"Then I'll drag her there, kicking and screaming if I must. She might be a workaholic, but she is your sister. She'll be there. She's giving you away. It might even be the saddest day of her life."

"You know," Vanille chirped, "she works too much. She needs to relax!"

Snow laughed sadly, "yeah. That's not happening until she gets Begum." He looked around as his stomach grumbled at him as if saying 'feed me'. The others looked at him in surprise, "so uh… who wants lunch?"

"I'm a little hungry. As long as you cook–" Serah was interrupted by the singsong ring tone her phone was making. Her smile faded as she looked at who was calling. She handed it to Fang. "Tell her I'm busy."

Fang pushed the button and put Serah's phone to her ear. "Hello, sunshine!"

"_Don't call me that,"_ Lightning said forcefully.

"Okay, Claire."

Lightning huffed on the other end before getting to the point. "_Where's Serah? I have to talk to her."_

"She's cleaning," Fang said, looking at Serah who was sitting next to her and winked, "she'll call you back."

"_I'll call her when I'm done. I have to go. Bye," _Lightning said before a dial tone hit Fang's ear.

"Well that was rude," the dark haired woman said, staring at the phone. "You need to call her back," she said, handing the phone to Serah.

"I'll do it later."

To Serah, later meant never. If it was important, she knew Lightning would call back.

XXXXXXXX

**Bodhum Security Building – SWAT Training Facility**

**1230 Hours – Friday**

Lightning looked at her phone, closing it slowly. When she heard Fang answer Serah's phone, she felt goose bumps form over every square inch of her body. What was it about Fang that made her body react like that? Whenever Fang was around her, she felt nervous – almost intimidated. Something that was foreign to her. She didn't know what it was about Fang that caused the shield she had worked so hard to build around herself to nearly crumble.

As she looked down to place her cell phone in her pocket, she saw a member of her squad struggle to pick a lock.

Her team excelled in shooting targets, breaching, clearing a room, and everything in between, except for one simple thing.

Picking a lock.

"Are you serious? Come on! I might be with you on missions but I can't do everything for you! You can't always breach the room. That takes away the factor of surprising the fugitives!" She said from the catwalk, overlooking her team.

"God, she's a bitch…" Officer Olivia Radon said as she tried to maneuver the tumblers so she could open the lock through shaky hands, causing the other three officers to chuckle at her comment.

"Yeah, too concentrated on this Begum guy to have a heart," Officer Ulysses Maile said, causing the group to chuckle louder.

"She needs to relax," Officer Celia Bookmen finished.

"I heard that, guys," Lightning said sternly as she looked at her watch, halting their laughter. "Time's up, that's one minute." She leaned against railing and sighed, rubbing her tired eyes. She looked back down at her team from the catwalk. "You need to practice more. I saw how you were shaking, Radon. You were nervous. That's a one-way ticket to getting the squad killed. You have to relax."

"It's not her fault," Officer Jacob Tremens mumbled.

"I don't think I heard you, Tremens," Lightning challenged. "Can you repeat that?"

"Nothing, ma'am…"

"Farron!" She heard the briefing officer call as she turned to see him walking towards her to her.

"Lieutenant Amodar," she greeted professionally, back straight.

"You're in drill. Get your squad to the scenario training. Meet me there in ten minutes. You're being scored again," he said as he walked past her to the scenario building.

"Come on, team. Grab two bangs, two CS, and two stingers, as well as two optiwands – one for each element. Make sure your primary and secondary weapons have the training ammo as well as your pepper ball and taser. Bring a breaching shotgun, as well. You have ten minutes. Move," she said as the four walked ahead to the scenario building to get their gear, which was only one building away.

Lightning was already in gear, as she knew she was going to be ranked that day.

She was exhausted. Her toned body was aching all over. Her head hurt from the hangover she woke up with from the night before.

She stretched her muscles and walked ahead to catch up with her squad.

Her mind went to the conversation Lieutenant Amodar and herself had that morning.

XXXXXX

Earlier In Training Facility

"_Sir? You said you wanted to speak with me."_

"_It's about your vacation time. You have accumulated over two hundred hours. You need to take some time off, Farron. You're working yourself to death," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We're longtime friends, Sergeant. Listen to me as a friend, not a fellow officer."_

_She looked down, "I need to catch Begum."_

"_I know you do. Believe me," he started, "I want to grab the bastard as much as you do. But think of your sister. Think of how she must feel. The wedding is on Monday, right?" Lieutenant Amodar asked, causing the light honey pink haired Sergeant to nod slowly, causing the older man to smile, "my wife's excited. She hasn't stopped talking about the wedding since she found out. Hell, it took her weeks to pick out the dress she wanted to wear! Take this next week off, Lightning. If we find anything new on Begum, you'll be the first to know," he started, "after your scoring today, go home. Spend time with your sister and family before the wedding. I'm sure she misses you."_

"_But sir-" She tried to say but was interrupted by Amodar._

"_Stop there, Sergeant. Don't argue with me. Get scored and go home. To your sister. And get some rest! You look like shit._"

'_Why does everyone keep telling me that?'_

XXXXXXXX

She shook her head from the thoughts and readied her team. "Okay, guys. This is, as you know, a real time scenario. There are real targets ahead of us. They are fellow officers who, as you also know, have volunteered for this. Perps are in black vests and civilians are in green. Do not use your primary unless the target is either shooting at us or pointing his or her weapon at a hostage. You know the rest. We're going stealth."

She looked between her four members. "Tremens and Radon, you're squad red. Maile and Bookmen, you're blue. All of you are element. Fall in on me and get ready to move. Five shots to the body count as a kill. Remember that."

Lightning waited in anticipation for the ring of the bell, telling them the 'mission' was on.

**Author's Notes: I struggled with this chapter quite a bit. I had to play some SWAT 4 to remember the procedures. I know it's not that good but, hey, what can you do? If you have any ideas, shoot me over a PM and I'll be more than happy to consider it.**

**Special thanks to Haruka-Chan 212 for her help in chapter one! She also helped me in this chapter too. If you haven't read her FFXIII stories yet, shame on you. You need to check out Wedding Date, and Unbreakable Bonds. Read it! I DEMAND IT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy XIII. Square Enix owns it. I do not own anything. Do not sue me.

**Authorial Notice: **Remember, reviews make my world go round, and gives me inspiration. Not only do reviews help me, but so does Haruka-Chan 212. Read her stories. I demand it. Oh by the way. I already have the next chapter written. It's a 2 parter because it's so long. One chapter at a time though. You guys aren't that spoiled. :D

SUMMARY EDITED

Lost Then Found  
_Chapter Three_

"Your imagination is your preview of life's coming attractions."  
--**Albert Einstein**

XXXXXXXX

**Lightning and Serah' Apartment  
****1630 Hours (4:30 PM) - Friday**

Serah, Snow, Fang and Vanille had just got done watching a movie when the front door opened. They turned around to see a tired and exhausted Lightning walk through the door with her gym bag in hand. She had a Kleenex up to her nose and her eyes were red and watery, almost like she had been… crying?

"Claire, you're home," Serah's voice faded when she saw her read eyes, "what's wrong?" she asked, getting up from the couch quickly and walked up to her, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Lightning smirked as she dropped her gym bag on the floor, "I'm not crying."

"Aw, what you cryin' for, sunshine?" Fang asked, a bright smile on her face.

As she wiped the tear that fell from her eye, she scoffed. "Didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

"Alright," Fang started, "why ya cryin', _Claire_?"

"I'm not," Lightning snapped, looking up at her with teary red eyes. "And don't call me that, either."

"You can't have it both ways, _Claire. _Sure looks like you're crying to me, _sunshine_. Upset you had to leave for work?" Slightly irritated at Fang's antics, Lightning sauntered off towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She heard the other four start to laugh. "My, my, she's sensitive," she heard the dark haired woman say.

'_They're so annoying.'_

She managed to reach the sink, coughing uncontrollably from the fumes that had engulfed her body from the gas. She felt the back of her throat close up as she gagged. Shaky hands reached for the sink to turn the knob, cupping her hands under the water to drink the tap in an attempt to soothe her throat and halt her cough.

As much as she didn't want to believe it, she knew it wasn't an accident. She knew her squad didn't like her very much. She heard their little 'talks' when they thought she wasn't there. They _knew_ to only throw in a non-lethal grenade when she gave the order. She didn't give the order.

There wasn't even anyone on the other side of the door.

Shaking it off, she managed to lift her head to look at her reflection in the mirror.

Her eyes were blood red, and not just from the incident caused by her squad mate but from lack of sleep, as well. The dark circles underneath her eyes made it appear as though she had gotten in a very violent fistfight. Her face appeared void of color and lifeless. Her eyes, once a vibrant oceanic color, were now as gray as a storm cloud. Even her hair had lost its sheen. Her friends weren't the only ones noticing the life being sucked out of her. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she noticed her loss of energy as well.

A knock at the door made Lightning jump as she turned towards it. "Claire?" She heard Serah's quiet voice as the door opened. She held a small black cup in her hand. "I brought you some hot lemon tea for your throat. I'm sorry we teased you," she apologized with a smile. "I'm glad you're home."

Lightning took the tea gratefully and took a small sip. "Yeah? Well I'm off until the Monday after your wedding. Don't say sorry. You're not the one who was 'teasing' me. She did," she grumbled, placing the cup on the counter.

"But that's Fang, Claire. That's her personality. She teases everyone. It means she likes you!" Serah said asked as she leaned against the counter. "You took the rest of the week off?"

"Yeah."

Serah smiled and hugged her sister. "I'm glad. It's about time… You need to start taking better care of yourself, Claire. You might be strong but… you're only human like the rest of us," she said as she pulled away and started towards the door. "Take a bath. You look horrible. We can talk when you get out, okay?"

"Alright," Lightning mumbled, "Serah?" her sister turned around to look at her, "thanks for the tea."

"You're welcome, Claire," Serah said as she closed the door behind her.

She walked over to her white, porcelain bathtub and sighed. She put her tea on the little holder, and turned the knob so it would release the hot water before stripping down to nothing. She threw her dirty clothes into the laundry hamper before turning to the counter and shut her eyes as the lights stung her eyes.

The sergeant looked through the cupboard for the scented candles. As her hand reached up for three small candles, she knocked down a few scented sticks – incenses.

Serah had got them for her when the Begum case started. She said they were for 'aroma therapy'. Lightning just thought they were silly. She sighed and grabbed them, putting them in a small jar that wasn't being occupied. '_Might as well see if they work…'_

She lit the incense and candles with a single match, placing the sticks on the counter before grabbing the candles. She placed two on opposite ends of the counter and one on the side of the bathtub. She sighed as the scents started to take over her senses.

She could see the steam from the water through the little light she had as she stepped in, hissing quietly while the hot water stung her soft skin. She slid down the side of the tub and let her arm dangle off the side as she relaxed her neck on the bath pillow behind her.

As she closed her stinging eyes, her mind drifted to Javier Begum. The past months had been nothing but trouble for her and SWAT. For every step they took, Begum took five ahead of them. The citizens of Bodhum were losing their faith in the Regiment, as every time they were about to apprehend Begum, he slipped between their fingers. It just caused Lightning to work herself to death, spending every waking moment of every day searching high and low for him. Protecting the people of Bodhum was her top priority.

'_And it doesn't help that Fang torments me all the time about working nonstop. But… it just shows that she does care enough to know what I'm always doing… Wait. What? Why am I thinking about Fang?'_

Mentally scolding herself for it, she directed her thoughts back to work.

She didn't want to take a day off, let alone a full week. She knew that every moment they put the case on a temporary halt, was another moment the citizens would be in danger. They had no leads on Begum and she knew that was why Amodar forced her to take the time off. He knew that if Lightning didn't take her vacation time, she would have missed Serah's wedding.

The wedding.

It was going to be the happiest day of Serah's life, yet also the saddest day of Lightning's life. It would be the day she would give her sister away to Snow. But, as long as Serah was happy, Lightning put her own opinions and fears aside.

She smirked at the thought about Fang in a dress. She was surprised when she heard from Serah that she convinced Fang to actually _wear_ a dress. '_I wonder how she pulled that off. I'm sure she'll look great in that tight, silky blue dress_.' Her left hand, which was draped over the side of the tub, maneuvered itself to her stomach to be more comfortable. _'It would show off her legs, that's for sure._'

Lightning's hand gripped her stomach as her nails dug into the skin sensually. _'She has those muscular, curvy legs. The dress will definitely show those off… And her hips…the dress would definitely accentuate that.'_

There was a loud knock at the door, but that didn't stop Lightning from thinking about Fang. Her mind continued to drift up Fang's body as she wondered what she might wear under the dress.

Another loud knock. Her name was called.

The thought of Fang's breasts caused her fingers to drift downwards, towards her navel, leaving a small trail of scratches in its wake.

"Oh, sunshine?" the voice said, opening the door, "Oo-h, su-unshine."

As Fang pushed the door open, she leaned against its frame, smirking at Lightning. Her eyes were closed, a hand placed on her lower stomach. She felt a shiver fall down her back, looking the sergeant over with what little glow that flickered on the relaxing woman. Her eyes stopping a few times to take note of the curve of her muscles.

The black haired woman placed a hand on her hip. "You awake, sunshine?" she asked in a soft voice.

The soft voice pulled the sergeant out of her 'dream world'. "Fang!" her hand flew up towards the towel rack above her and pulled the only towel in the bathroom down into the bathtub, covering her. "The fuck are you doing in here?!" She yelled at Fang, who was standing mere feet away from her, arms crossed, smirk on her face.

"You wouldn't answer the door, so I invited myself in," Fang said, a chuckle escaping her lips, "why are you so shy? It's not like I can see anything."

"I'm-I'm not! G-get out of here!" Lightning ordered loudly, pulling the wet towel closer to her in a desperate, yet failed, attempt to cover herself up.

"Serah wanted to know what you wanted for dinner. I insisted I'd ask you and what a sight I see," Fang winked.

"GET OUT!" Lightning screamed, throwing the wet towel at her.

Fang caught the towel, splashing water all over her shirt and looked down. "Oh, would you look at that. You got me all wet," Fang's smirk never faded.

"Get out of here!" the naked woman yelled, covering herself with her arms without success. "Now!"

"At least answer me, then I might leave," Fang replied coolly as her eyes traveled up and down her semi covered body. Lightning gave her no answer; instead she turned away from the woman in an attempt to hide at _least_ her breasts. "You act like I've never seen a woman naked before."

"Wh-what?" Lightning stuttered, eyes wide, "I don't know what I want for dinner. Can you _please_ leave now?"

As Fang turned towards the door, she snickered, "don't worry, you've got nothing to be ashamed about."

"What…?" Lightning mouthed, '_what did she mean by that…?' _She shook her head to rid herself of the wandering. _'Why was I thinking about her...?_' Her eyes landed on the lit candles and incense. '_It must be the incense… It has to be.'_ Content with her reasoning, she looked around her, noticing the wet towel draped over the stand up shower.

"And how am I going to dry myself off…?"


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy XIII. Square Enix owns it. I do not own anything. Do not sue me.

**Authorial Notice:** I guess this is what happens to me when I've had about five plus Diet Mountain Dew's… I wanted to make the wedding all in one chapter but oh well! There's 2 parts to the wedding. So here you go guys. Wedding Part 1. Wedding Part 2 will be posted tomorrow (4/12/10) when I get home from work. By the way, special thanks to **Haruka-Chan 212 **for helping me out**. **Thanks again!

Lost Then Found  
_Chapter Four [Part 1]_

"Real happiness comes from inside. Nobody can give it to you."  
--**Sharon Stone**

XXXXXXXX

**Bodhum Community Cathedral  
****1445 Hours (2:45 PM) - Monday**

Serah sat on the short wooden stool while her sister gently combed her silky hair from behind her. From the mirror, Lighting could see the blank look on her sister's face. "Are you okay?" she asked her, setting the comb down on the little table next to her. Serah let out a small smile.

"Yes. I'm just nervous. That's all," Serah whispered, playing with the small bracelet on her left wrist.

Lightning smirked as she grabbed a small clip and placed it gently between a few locks of hair, pushing it in place, "I bet you are... Are you happy?"

Serah smiled half-heartedly at her sister through the reflection, "of course I'm happy. I just… I wish Mom and Dad could see."

Lightning's hands fell from her sister's hair. That was the first time Serah had mentioned their parents for years… Serah looked in the reflection of the mirror, at her sister's emotionless face. "Claire?" she questioned softly before turning to actually face her.

The sergeant looked down at her hands and cleared her throat. "Turn around I have to finish your hair… We only have fifteen minutes before-"

"Claire," Serah interrupted, staring into Lightning's blue eyes, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Serah. Just… give me a few minutes, okay?" she half smiled, forcing her sister back to look at the mirror. The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence as Lightning fixed Serah's hair to get it to her liking.

Breaking the silence, Serah spoke. "So, when are you going to settle down?" Lightning scoffed in response, choosing not to answer. "Come on. There has to be _somebody_."

"There's nobody, Serah… I'm too busy with my work. You know that…" she lied, a slight blush appearing on her face.

"You're lying. You always blush when you're lying!" Serah giggled, "Come on. Tell me!"

"I'm…" Lightning sighed in defeat, "there might be _somebody_. But I'm not telling you."

"Please? Consider it my wedding gift!" The prodding woman begged desperately.

"Your _wedding gift_ is me paying for the honeymoon. Now, stop moving and let me finish your hair. We don't have much time," Lightning said, putting a small hair tie in Serah's hair.

"Claire," she said sternly. "Tell me." Ignoring her, Lightning pulled the bun tighter in warning. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"You're prying again. Well… I'm done," she said, stepping back to admire her work.

The braided bun in her hair was simple, yet elegant. The silver hoop earrings dangled gently from her lobes. The necklace around her neck was reflective silver. It had a heart with three simple diamonds on its left side. It was given to her by Lightning for a previous birthday.

The white wedding gown came down just below her feet, flaring out slightly to make it more comfortable to walk. It was strapless, revealing Serah's soft and smooth shoulders, with small embroideries on the front. When Lightning saw it, it made _her_ struggle to breathe.

'_She looks beautiful,_' The sergeant thought to herself with a small half-smile.

"Do I look okay?"

"You look great, Serah," Lightning said softly. "I have something I want to give you, Serah." She reached into the small bag of makeup and hair supplies they had gathered from the house and pulled out a small black box. "Open it," she demanded softly, handing it to her sister.

She pulled the box open, revealing a silky white hair ribbon, roughly three feet long and a picture. "Mom wore it when she married Dad," she whispered, putting a gentle hand on Serah's shoulder.

Serah pulled out a picture of their mother, in a white wedding gown and the ribbon draped from her bun. "I had forgotten what she looked like…" Serah said softly, "she looked gorgeous."

"And so do you. Before Mom died…" Lightning struggled, clearing her throat, "she gave this to me. I think you should wear it since you're getting married. Keep the tradition alive," Lightning said as she took the ribbon from Serah to tie it in her hair.

She saw a tear fall from Serah's eyes through the reflection of the mirror. "Don't cry; you'll ruin your makeup." She grabbed a tissue and dabbed lovingly at her sister's eyes."What's wrong?"

Serah smiled and laughed, wiping a tear from her eyes. "I'm happy, Claire. I just wish Mom and Dad were here to see this."

"They're watching, Serah. They're always watching," Lightning said as she pulled the bride-to-be into her arms for a tight hug. She put her lips to her sister's ear and said, "if he hurts you in any way… I'll kill him."

"He won't. I love him, sis," Serah said, pulling away to look into her sisters eyes.

"And I have to accept that," she said with sincerity, smiling slightly.

A knock at the door interrupted the two sisters. "It's time, girls. You have one minute," they heard the wedding coordinators voice say from behind the door.

Lightning looked at her sister as she pulled away. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Serah nodded, "are you?"

'_No…' _she thought, sighing as she opened the door, "as ready as I'll ever be."

Her sister giggled, "since you just did my hair and there's no risk of you messing it up… Who do you like?"

"So help me Eden…" Lightning warned through gritted teeth.

"Tell me… Please," Serah begged.

"30 seconds girls," the wedding coordinator said.

"Claire!"

"I'm not telling you who she is," Lightning said, as she stopped in her tracks, mentally slapping herself for the slip up.

"_She_?" Serah giggled as they waited for the music to start.

As the music started, the two walked towards the chapel doors. "Don't say a word to anybody about what I just said. Or I'll murder Snow," Lightning threatened.

"Claire, we're in a church," Serah giggled yet again.

"You think that matters?"

"Okay girls, go ahead," the coordinator said. Serah wrapped her left arm around Lightning's right arm as they walked down the aisle.

The small gathering stood up, staring at the two with smiles on their faces. They remained quiet, taking in the small chatter about Serah's beautiful dress as they walked. Serah leaned closer to her sister. "I always knew."

"Knew what?" Lightning glanced down at her.

She lowered her voice even more. "That you'd love a woman."

Lightning rolled her eyes and turned her attention straight ahead again. There she could see Fang standing at the end of the aisle, watching her. The feeling of the crowd's eyes on her had no affect. Yet, Fang's eyes sent chills down her spine.

In her eyes, she looked like an angel. Fang was thankful, right then and there, that the attention wasn't on her as she watched the Sergeant escort her sister. She felt a heat rise to her cheeks.

The dress Lightning wore hugged all of her curves perfectly. Curves there were just as amazing covered, or uncovered. Fang's mind slipped back to the incident a few days ago where she admired the naked woman in the tub. Her eyes flickered down to Lightning's exposed calves and the muscle that flexed with each step she took. They traveled up to her hips, then her midsection, then to her breasts. They paused for a few moments to admire the shape of the perfect breasts that were Lightning's. The way her hair curled around her face brought attention to her delicate features. Features that Fang already knew the ins and outs of.

She was perfect.

As they reached the end of the row, they stopped, waiting for the priest to speak.

"Who gives this young bride away?"

Hesitating slightly, Lightning cleared her throat, "I do. Her sister."

"Please lower the veil and give your best wishes to the bride and groom."

"Do I have to?" Lightning smirked, causing a few people in the small crowd to laugh.

"Claire!"

She sighed and looked at the two, "I wish you both the best."

XXXXXXXX

**Bodhum Community Center  
****1615 Hours (4:15 PM) - Monday**

After the wedding, the crowd had gathered at a community building not far from the church. The new married couple was sitting down at their table with Gadot speaking as the best man. "I'm glad these two are finally married. I'm relieved that Lightning finally approved it without killing the poor guy," he said as he winked at Lightning, who was glaring at him from next to Serah, "Congratulations to the new couple! Mr. And Mrs. Serah Villiers."

Serah looked over at Lightning, only to see her cringe. "It's going to take me a while to get used to that."

The new bride laughed as she took her sisters hand. "Just admit you like Snow. He's a good guy."

"I'm not admitting to anything. The day I say that I like him will be the day Cocoon falls apart," Lightning said as she took a long drink of her champagne. "Never."

"You have to dance with him, you know," Serah said as she let go of Lightning's hand to prod at her food.

"I have to do what now?" Lightning asked, mouth slightly agape.

"You have to _dance_ with _Snow_ for half of a song," she repeated, causing Lightning to put her champagne glass on the table carefully as if she was trying to understand what Serah was saying.

"I have to what…?" She asked again, teeth gritted.

"Claire. You have to… You promised," Serah pouted.

"I promised I'd dance with _you_ for half of a song…"

"You were drunk when you promised me you'd dance with Snow," the bride giggled.

"When was I drunk?!" Lightning whispered harshly.

"At my bridal shower," she answered.

Lightning sighed. She knew there was no use arguing with Serah. She muttered a simple "okay" and leaned against the chair, "where's the hard liquor when you need it?"

From another table, Fang could see the two sisters talking. She was leaning back in her seat, watching the sergeant intently.

"They did such a good job decorating, don't you think?" Vanille asked, playing with a napkin.

"Mmhm," Fang said, uninterested.

"I'm gonna dance with Hope later."

"That's nice."

"I'm really a guy," Vanille stated, knowing Fang wasn't listening.

"That's interesting."

"Fang!" Vanille pouted, shaking Fang's shoulders. "You're not listening to me…"

"Sorry, Vanille. What's up?" she asked, never pulling her eyes away from Lightning.

The perky woman smiled at Fang, "just tell her you like you already!" she whispered loudly.

Fang shushed her. "I enjoy havin' all my appendages, thank you very much."

"She looks pretty," Vanille said sincerely. Fang just nodded in reply, looking at the sergeant at the large table in the corner of the room. Vanille leaned in closer to her friend, "you gonna try to dance with her tonight?" she whispered with a smile on her face.

"No, I'm not going to _try_ to dance with her. I _will_ dance with her. Maybe break her out of that shell she likes to hide in so much," she replied confidently, continuing to stare at the young sergeant.

XXXXXXXX

During the reception, Snow had gotten bored and wanted the music to start. Which is what happened. Lightning regretted the moment she had to dance with Snow. "Come on, Light. You've gotta dance with me sooner or later," he had told her as she stood with her arms crossed, the small crowd waiting for the traditional dance.

Surprisingly, Snow did dress up for the wedding; his traditional black bandana was at home and he was wearing a tuxedo instead of his 'stupid trench coat', as Lightning always called it. His semi-long hair was put up in a small ponytail, greased back with hair gel. He had shaved the 'stupid stubble', as Lightning had also called it. It was truly something amazing and something the small crowd was not used to seeing.

"Lets get this over with," she said as he rushed her onto the dance floor. As he put his left hand at her hip, she moved it higher. "Keep your hands at the equator. They do _not_ have special passports or permissions to travel. If they're found away from the approved boundaries, they are subject to a slow and painful removal. If your foot lands on mine, my heel will land on yours… twice as hard."

Snow just grinned as the two swayed to the slow beat of the music. "Can I call you Claire now?"

"If that word comes out of your mouth again, you'll wake up with no tongue," Lightning threatened.

"What about sis?" He asked, causing her to grumble.

"You call me that anyway."

From the side of the room, Serah giggled. "Aw! They're getting along!"

Fang chuckled as she placed her hands on her hips, watching Lightning. "She's swallowing every ounce of pride she has right now."

'_Why me…?_' Lightning asked herself. "Can I dance with my sister now? I'm never going to live dancing with you down."

"Come on, it's not that bad!" Snow replied.

Lightning looked up at him with serious blue eyes, "if you _ever_ hurt my sister, you'll wake up the next morning, missing what little manhood I'm sure you have," she threatened yet again.

"You don't have to worry about that. I love your sister and I'm never going to hurt her. I give you my word," Snow said as he looked at Lightning.

"Can I cut in?" Serah's soft voice asked from beside them. Snow nodded and walked towards the group she had just left, leaving Lightning relieved. "It wasn't that bad, was it?" Serah questioned with a tender smile.

"It was the most painful experience of my life," she muttered as she allowed Serah to put her left hand around her sisters back and her other in Lightning's hand.

"Thank you," Serah said, making the near-twin look at her.

"For what?"

"Allowing this… Paying for the honeymoon. Paying for everything, even the wedding."

"Speaking of the honeymoon…" Lightning started, "I want you to do me a favor. Turn your phone off and make Snow turn his off. Just enjoy it without any interruptions."

"Are you sure?" Serah asked, "I thought you wanted my phone on at all times."

"It pains me to say this…" she took a long breath, "I might be your sister, but you're a woman now. Snow is going to take care of you."

"You threatened him again, didn't you?"

"Maybe," she mumbled.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the DJ started from the stage next to them, "please allow the bride to have her first dance with the groom."

"I love you, Claire," Serah said, hugging her sister.

"Love you, too," Lightning replied, allowing Snow and Serah to dance alone.

'_I really hope he makes her happy._'


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy XIII. Square Enix owns it. I do not own anything. Do not sue me.

**Authorial Notice:** This is the last chapter of playfulness before I get into the real drama and action. Enjoy! Special thanks again to Haruka-Chan 212 for editing this chapter overnight. Thanks, hun!

I realize I didn't describe Snow in the last chapter. I edited the chapter to describe him. It's in the last scene, before he dances with Lightning (poor Light!)

Lost Then Found  
_Chapter Four [Part 2]_

"When one door of happiness closes, another opens; but often we look so long at the closed door that we do not see the one that has been opened for us."  
**-- Helen Keller**

XXXXXXXX

**Bodhum Community Building  
****1750 Hours (5:50 PM) - Monday**

"Sir?" Lieutenant Amodar heard from behind him. He turned around to see his best sergeant looking at him with a small smile. "Aren't you going to dance with your wife?"

He laughed, "ah ha. She's dancing with Sazh right now. They're having a good time and I don't want to interrupt that," he turned back to look at his wife and Sazh. "What about yourself, Farron? You seemed to be pretty good on your feet a few hours ago."

She chuckled, looking ahead at Serah and Snow. "I think I've had enough _fun_ to last me the week," she paused before asking, "Have you found any more information on Begum?"

"Ah," he muttered, "not yet. We're still working on it. There were a few break-ins at small banks around the market recently. We're suspecting it was his posse. There was no evidence other than a broken window. No fingerprints."

"Sir, if you need me to come in-" Amodar interrupted her, placing a gentle hand on her bare shoulder.

"Enjoy your vacation, Lightning. You deserve it. You look a lot better than the last time I saw you," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, sir," she said, accepting the compliment. The two looked ahead and watched the crowd dance to a mild beat. "You're wife looks beautiful."

"And I'm even more in love with her than the day I first laid my eyes on her. She hasn't seemed to age, unlike myself," he jested.

"You look fine, sir," Lightning stated.

"Don't call me 'sir' on your days off, Lightning. You're a friend of mine, ever since you started to work for the force," he said as he chuckled, looking at his wife and Sazh. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I think I'm gonna steal my wife away from Sazh."

As he walked over to his wife, Lightning looked over to the other side of the floor and saw Fang dancing with Vanille – a little too close for Lightning's comfort. She didn't know why, but she felt something sting at her heart. She went outside and leaned against the railing in the back of the community building. '_What was it with Fang and Vanille? They're always together. Hell, they even live together… They act like they're more than to what they told us. Why am I so jealous? It's just Fang and Vanille.'_

'_It's just Fang and Vanille…_' she repeated in her head.

She shook her head and mentally cursed herself. She looked out onto the ocean. The sunset on the horizon was something you'd normally see in a calendar or a painting. She had never seen something as beautiful in her life.

'_Except Fang – wait, what did I just say?_' She thought to herself, eyes wide. She shook it off. '_I must be tired…'_

She _was_ tired. It felt as if someone had jammed cotton balls in her eyes and left them there. The last three days were slept away as Lightning caught up on her 'beauty sleep', as Fang had put it.

"What're you doin' out here, sunshine?"

"Don't-" Lightning sighed, knowing it was no use, "you know what? Never mind. You never listen to me anyway."

Fang smirked as she stood next to the sergeant. "You know you love it when I call you sunshine," she said with a cool voice, causing Lightning to stay silent, looking away from the black haired woman next to her. She tried to hide the blush creeping to her cheeks – slowly. "I knew you did. Just like you love it when Snow calls you 'sis'."

Lightning turned to her, her oceanic blue eyes locking with Fang's piercing green eyes, "Don't even say that."

"Why not?" Fang questioned, "He's your brother now."

"Brother-_in-law_. _This_ isn't a choice," Lightning said, turning back to look at the ocean. '_Please leave…_'

"I wouldn't want him for a brother either to be honest with you," Fang said, leaning against the metal railing, looking at the sergeant.

"Why not?" she scoffed in surprise before continuing, "thought you liked him."

"I do. But he's a blockhead," Fang said with a small smile, causing Lightning to smirk.

"Yeah, he is."

'_One thing in common: we both think Snow's a moron.'_

"But he _is_ part of your family now," Fang said, voice serious. "You might as well treat him like he is. He doesn't have a real family, you know."

"I know. I allowed him to marry my sister. That counts for something," she said in response.

"Just think about it. In a year or two there will be little Snow's running around," Fang chuckled as she looked out into the ocean.

"Don't make me sick, Fang."

"Well, if you get sick I'll hold your hair back," she said with a grin on her face. Lightning moaned in disgust, causing Fang to continue, "come on,_ Auntie Claire._ It won't be that bad. Just think, you can teach them to hate daddy." Lightning laughed softly, taking a deep breath. The black haired woman looked at her, face astonished. "Was that a laugh?"

"What? No. No," Lightning said, failing to hide the smile that escaped her nerves.

"I didn't think it was possible for you to smile, let alone laugh."

"There's a lot people don't know about me," Lightning replied.

"Well," Fang started, "either way, it's good to see you smile. It looked like you needed it." Blushing, Lightning thanked her. "Besides, what're friends for?"

Lightning felt her breath come to a halt and her smile fade. '_Friends…_' She felt a similar sting to her heart as she felt before, when she saw Vanille and her dancing. "Yeah, friends…" she mumbled, pushing some stray hair behind her ear before looking down into the sand below them.

"You sounded disappointed," Fang smirked, looking at her, a small smile on her face.

"I'm… not disappointed," she answered, '_way to sound believable.'_

"Who are you trying to fool here, Claire?" Fang asked.

Lightning looked at her with piercing blue eyes. "Don't call me Claire."

Smirking, Fang tilted her head, "why not?"

"That name's reserved for Serah and-" Lightning stopped, blushing heavily.

"And Snow?" Fang laughed.

Scoffing, Lightning said, "not in this lifetime, the next lifetime, or even the one after that for that matter."

"Then who?" Fang laughed, causing the sergeants heart to skip a beat.

"Any future significant other," she finished quickly.

"Ya' mean boyfriend?" Fang continued to push, her smile turning into an even bigger one.

Looking away, "forget it," she turned to walk back inside. "There's no talking to you about anything…"

"Lightning, wait," She protested, a gentle hand reaching for the other's wrist, pulling her back. A gasp escaped Lightning when she realized she was mere inches away from Fang's lips. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked into her eyes. The only sound her ears could focus on was the pounding of her own chest. She took staggered breaths as Fang pulled her in closer, lowering her head toward Lightning's. Her lips captured the sergeant's, hand releasing the wrist it held captive. Both of her arms wrapped around the waist of the slightly shorter woman, holding their bodies together.

Lightning felt her arms wrap around Fang's neck, deepening the kiss. '_What am I doing…?_' she thought to herself, though continued to kiss the woman who had tormented her ever since they first met. The woman whom she caught herself thinking about more often then not.

"Claire!" She heard Serah call from inside. Lightning pulled away quickly, looking at the door and back at Fang. She raised her right hand and slapped her.

"Don't do that again. You… Ugh!"

"Nice right," Fang said, holding her left cheek.

Lightning scoffed and walked away, touching her lips as she walked back inside, leaving Fang by herself outside.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy XIII. Square Enix owns it. I do not own anything. Do not sue me.

**Authorial Notice:** Here comes the action and drama. Straight to it! I got my new guitar so I might not post as much as I usually do. Got to practice more! Lightning gets careless. Lol.

Lost Then Found  
_Chapter Five_

**Bodhum Streets – Market District**  
**1230 Hours (12:30 PM) Wednesday**

The past two days consisted of Lightning sleeping, eating a light meal, working out, then sleeping more to get what happened with Fang on Monday off of her mind. '_Why did I return the kiss…?_' she questioned to herself. To her, it felt right. To her, it made her think of something other than work. She couldn't help but half-smile at the thought of kissing Fang. '_It did feel right…' _Her grin faded as she shook herself out of her thoughts. '_What am I thinking? Kissing Fang was a mistake…_' Her smile came back. '_But a nice mistake…_' she continued as she struggled with the paper grocery bags in her hands. The hot Bodhum sun beat down on her as she wrestled her way through the crowd.

As she turned the corner, three men in masks knocked into her, pushing her against the wall in their flight, causing her to drop her groceries. A fourth man, the last to round the corner smashed a wrapped sandwich in his escape.

She cursed under her breath as another man passed her. '_Is that.._.' she paused. "Begum?" She'd seen his face thousands of times in files and the news. She'd recognize him anywhere. She pulled out her pistol from underneath her skirt and ran after them. "Freeze! Police!"

The three masked men started to run faster, with the middle aged Javier Begum following closely behind. Lightning pulled out her cell phone and pushed a number on her speed dial, getting the station. "This is Sergeant Lightning Farron! I am currently in pursuit of Javier Begum. I need backup!" After giving them the street address and location, she pointed her gun at them again.

"Freeze, damn it!" She ordered, following them as they ran into a large alley. "Begum!"

'_They seem to know where they're going…_' she thought as she avoided a couple of large dumpsters in the middle of the alley. "Freeze! You're under arrest!"

She turned the corner, running past two dumpsters that were strewn over the alleyway. She heard a loud click, causing her to stop and look around.

The next thing she knew, she was flying backwards as she felt an overwhelming pain and darkness take over her vision.

XXXXXXXX

**Fang and Vanille's House  
****1515 Hours (3:15 PM) Wednesday**

"Vanille! Check on the oven!" Fang yelled from the living room as she went to reach for her phone. "Hello?" she asked, taking her apron off.

"_Is this Oerba Yun Fang?_" The male voice on the other end inquired in a serious voice.

"Um, yes. Just Fang. Who is this?" Fang asked, in a questionable voice.

"_This is Doctor Hudson from the Bodhum Hospital. Do you know a_…" he struggled for a second, "… _a Lightning Farron_?"

Upon hearing him, she felt her heart drop and her thoughts immediately went to Lightning. She kept asking herself, 'is she okay? What happened?'

"Y-yes?" she struggled to find her voice as Vanille came in.

"Fang, what's going on?" the young woman asked as she saw Fang's face go pale.

"_After speaking with Lieutenant Amodar, I found out that you are number two on her emergency contact list. I was unable to reach her sister. I called to inform you that Ms. Farron was seriously injured in the line of duty. I cannot tell you all of the details over the phone. Can you make it to the hospital?"_

"Y-yeah. I can. I'll be there in a few moments," Fang stuttered, hanging up. She hurried to the door and grabbed her keys with shaky hands.

"What's going on? Where are you going?" Vanille asked.

"Finish dinner. I'll be back soon. Sunshine tried to play hero," she said as she slammed the door behind her.

Mere minutes later, she arrived at the hospital. She ran into the Emergency Room and went up to the front desk. "Where's Doctor Hudson?" She demanded as a man with a bald head and clipboard came out into the waiting room. She saw his ID tag and walked up to him. "Doctor Hudson?"

"Yes?"

"You called me a few minutes ago."

"Oerba Yun Fang?" He greeted skeptically. She nodded as he extended a callused hand.

Ignoring his gesture, she asked, "What did Ms. Hero do this time?"

"Please, come with me," he said as he led her out of the busy waiting room and into a private area in the ER hallway. He turned to her and continued, "From what the police told me, she placed a call three hours ago to the BPD, claiming she was following Javier Begum. The police had found that Begum had robbed a bank minute's prior. Police found a broken motion sensor a few meters away from the accident-"

"Just get to the point," she demanded through gritted teeth.

He took a long breath and continued, "The motion sensor set off some handmade bombs. She was caught in an explosion. She wasn't directly in the blast, which possibly saved her life. It pushed her back into a window, breaking it and throwing her into the building."

"Just get to the damn point!" Fang yelled with a hint of worry in her voice.

"As the blast hit her, she suffered minor burns on her legs which didn't cause much damage. The burns will go away in a week or so. She has a broken clavicle, collarbone – which had to be repaired through a minor surgery. Her ribs are slightly bruised but should be okay within a month or two. Her left wrist was sprained and has a total of twenty-three stitches due to the shards of glass, ten on her head and thirteen on her abdomen. She has a few minor cuts all over her body but-"

"What room is she in?"

"Room 210. She's going to be just fine but I'd like to let you know that -"

Before he could finish, Fang darted in the direction of Lightning's room.

'_Sunshine couldn't take a day off. She always has to play hero… She could have died for Eden's sake! What was she thinking?! I'm going to give her an earful when she wakes up. Faded or not.'_

When she pushed the UP button on the elevator, she looked at her cell phone. She had two new text messages from Vanille. She ignored them, deciding to look at them later. '_Lightning, you idiot,_' she thought, shoving her phone back into her pocket. '_You were supposed to be on vacation…'_

As the elevator reached her floor, she stepped in and pushed F2, leaning against the side of the elevator. The doors closed and she was on her way up. '_What was she thinking…?'_ She asked herself again. '_Serah's going to murder her._' The elevator doors opened and she walked to the nurse's station. "Which way is room 210?" She asked, her voice quicker than she would have hoped. The nurse pointed to the end of the hallway, causing Fang to hastily make her way to the room.

When she reached the room, she noticed the honey pink haired girl had her head turned towards the window, eyes closed. '_Must be sleeping._'

As she walked into the room, she looked over the young sergeant and sighed.

Lightning had her right arm in a white sling and a small ace wrap on her left wrist. She had a bandage on her right temple where she had gotten the stitches. Her arms and face were covered in bruises and cuts from debris and glass. Fang's spirit fell as she saw the monitors around her mimicking the beat of her friend's heart. An IV in her left arm didn't help.

She walked in and grabbed the chair near the window, pulling it up to the bed. "You idiot. What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed," Fang said as she took Lightning's hand in hers, lacing their fingers together, and sat down. "Serah's going to kill you…" she looked down and closed her green eyes. "Why couldn't you-"

Fang was interrupted as her cell phone vibrated. She stood up and walked out of the room, putting it up to her ear. "Yes?"

"_Is she okay?_" Vanille's voice came through with a hint of worry.

"Sunshine will be just peachy. Gotta go though. Go ahead and eat dinner without me. I'll be back soon," Fang said as the two said their quick goodbyes.

Walking back into the room, she noticed Lightning's eyes had opened. "I guess even the best make mistakes, huh?" Fang quipped. Lightning looked up at her and made a noise in the back of her throat painfully. "Cat got your tongue?" As she grumbled, Fang laughed, "there ya go, sunshine! Feelin' better already!"

"Mphutpup," Lightning mumbled as she moved her left arm onto her stomach.

"What was that, sunshine? Couldn't hear you through your grumbling," Fang said as she took a seat in the chair next to Lightning.

She coughed and moaned. "I said…" she struggled, throat dry, "shut up."

"Well that was rude," she said as she crossed her legs. "Do ya want me to call Serah?"

Lightning shook her head as her eyes closed. Every muscle in her body ached. When she moved, the pain shot from her toes, all the way to the tip of her head. "Don't ruin her honeymoon."

"So…" Fang started, leaning forward, "does the warrior princess hurt?" Lightning looked at her with a glare in her eyes. Not wanting to admit she was, she closed her eyes. "What were you thinking?" She scolded.

She looked away, keeping her blue eyes closed. "I don't know…" she said in a soft voice.

"Don't do something stupid like that again. Think about Serah," Fang said as she leaned back. "You could have gotten yourself killed. By the time Serah gets home, you're going to wish that blast _did_ kill you."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. All Lightning could think of was the pain that continued to shoot through her body. She wanted something, _anything_ to take the pain away.

Just then, the doctor came in. "Well Ms. Farron, unfortunately you're going to stay here overnight," he said as he looked at his clipboard. "I would suggest you don't stay home alone. You will need help. If you work your shoulder too much, it won't heal as well as you'd like."

"I have to _what_? No, no, no. Look, I'm fine. I want to go home, _now_," Lightning lost all the breath in her lungs as her chest constricted when she tried to sit up. The suffering didn't end as she laid herself back down, it only traveled through the rest of her body.

"Ms. Farron, I would suggest you take it very easy tonight. You collarbone broke in the middle, causing us to perform a hasty surgery on it. I would like it if you would try to move as little as possible," he said in a serious tone. He looked over at Fang. "I would like to let you know that visiting hours are over at eight o'clock."

"She can stay," Lightning said. '_Wait, what did I just say?'_

"I have to get home in a few minutes. I'm afraid that if I leave her alone for too long, the house will burn down," Fang replied with a smile on her face.

'_Right… Vanille,'_ Lightning thought bitterly.

"Okay then," he started, grabbing his clipboard, "well, I will have a nurse come in and give you a shot of morphine. I will see you in the morning, Ms. Farron," he said as he walked out of the room.

Fang looked over at Lightning's bruised face as the sergeant's eyes darted the room. She sat up, trying to ignore the pain surging through her body. Fang chuckled and held Lightning down by her uninjured shoulder. "The doctor says stay still. Why are ya so intent on getting out of here?"

"I hate hospitals," she mumbled.

"Why? They're not that bad."

Ignoring her, Lightning closed her eyes. "I'm tired. Why don't you go back to Vanille?" She said, voice bitter.

Fang raised her brows at this, "are you jealous of Vanille?"

"What?" She opened her eyes, closing them again. "Why would I be jealous of her?"

"I can hear all the little changes in your tone of voice when you mention her name. There's something you're not telling me," Fang said coolly, leaning back in her chair.

'_You don't want to know, Fang…'_ she thought before scoffing to answer the black haired woman, "that's not true. I'm just drugged up."

"Must not've been happy pills," Fang quipped.

"Why don't you just go home to your chirpy little girlfriend?" Lightning said, a hint of anger in her voice. '_It'll be easier this way._'

"Why are you always so bitter?" Fang asked, a hint of hurt in her voice.

"Well you've made it obvious since you got here that you don't want to be here," she continued, clenching her teeth in pain.

Fang stood up, pushing the chair back to the spot it was in prior to her arriving. She walked to the door and turned back. "Just to let you know, I almost got a speeding ticket to get here, to see _you_ and make sure you were okay. I _was_ worried about you and thought I'd give you some company. Since you want me to leave, I will. Have a good night, Lightning," she said in a hurt voice before walking out of the room.

Lightning turned her head towards the window. She closed her eyes to keep the tears held in that wanted so desperately to fall. "I'm an asshole…" her eyes looked at the phone next to her. She wanted to call Fang back to her, to apologize but she knew she wouldn't be able to find her voice, or the strength to do so. For the first time in years, she felt a single tear fall down her face.

'_I think… I need her.'_


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy XIII. Square Enix owns it. I do not own anything. Do not sue me.

**Authorial Notice:** I know, I know, I know. It's been a while but hey, I'm back. I've been kind of iffy lately. Anyway, let's switch to more important issues. A very special thanks goes to **metacog** and **Haruka-Chan 212** for the much needed help. Those two helped me out quite a bit regarding the future of LTF.

Lost Then Found

Chapter Six

"The stupid neither forgive nor forget; the naïve forgive and forget; the wise forgive, but do not forget."

**-- Thomas Szasz**

XXXXXXXX

**Fang and Vanille's House**

**0840 Hours (8:40 AM) - Thursday**

"Have a good day at work!"

"Yep," she heard Fang grumble as she slammed the front door.

Vanille sighed and sat back in the stool by their counter bar, crossing her arms. The previous night, Fang had come home in a sour mood. After a few moments of prying, Fang had eventually caved and explained what had happened at the hospital with Lightning.

In one way, Vanille was angry with her for treating Fang so badly. In another way, she didn't blame the sergeant. She was in pain. It does it to people. Unfortunately, she knew Lightning was always like that – always pushing others away. It was a habit of Light's that no one, not even Fang or Serah, could break.

Vanille hopped off of her seat when she heard the home phone ring. She reached for the phone on the counter and picked it up. "Hello!"

"_Is Fang there?_"

"Lightning?"

"_Yeah… Is she there?"_

"No. She's at work." An uncomfortable silence filled both Vanille's and Lightning's ears. "So, uh, how are you feeling?"

"_Can you just tell her I called?_"

Vanille sighed, biting her tongue. As much as she wanted to yell at Lightning, she couldn't. "Not going to answer a friend who's obviously concerned?"

"_Vanille, I was nearly blown to bits. How do you think I'm feeling?_" She replied. Vanille could tell she was irritated.

"That doesn't give you the right to treat Fang the way you did!" Vanille slipped, "because when Fang's mad, she takes it out on me. She pushes me away. Does it sound familiar?"

She heard Lightning sigh. "_Look, that's why I'm calling, Vanille. I didn't have a right to yell at her. I called because I really wanted to…" _She stopped, as if trying to find the right word.

"Apologize?"

"_I guess._"

"I'll tell her you called and you want her to stop by. It's up to her from there though. You really screwed up, Lightning." With that, the woman on the other end hung up. "It's all up to her…" Vanille repeated softly as she put the phone back on the charger.

XXXXXXXX

**Bodhum Hospital**

**1530 Hours (3:30 PM) – Thursday**

'_One hundred and eighty five channels and there's NOTHING on TV,_' she complained as she settled on some talk show. She avoided watching the news, in fear that the explosion might be the top story. Last thing she wanted was a reminder of how stupid she had been.

She saw two black figures near the door. When she looked over, she saw two Bodhum Regiment Police Officers step in.

"Sergeant Lightning Farron?" One officer asked, walking closer to her. Lightning nodded. "Hello, Sergeant. My name is Officer Jennings and this here is my partner, Officer Fleming. How are you feeling?" The brown haired officer asked as he took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"I've been better."

"Well I hope you have a good recovery. We understand that you've been trying to get Javier Begum for quite some time now. The explosion you were involved in might give us the information we need," Jennings told her.

Her eyes lowered. "How can it do that?"

"We figured out that there were two explosives, each behind a different dumpster, adjacent to each other. The reason why you're still alive is because only one of them went off. The other had failed. We found some fingerprints on the charge. They weren't Begum's," the blonde officer explained as he pulled out a small notebook.

"Whose were they?" Lightning questioned.

"We are currently looking into that. Do you mind if I ask you a couple questions?" Officer Fleming asked. When Lightning nodded, he looked down at his small notepad. "What were you doing in the market district?"

"I was grocery shopping. I had a week off."

"Why did you chase after them if you were on vacation?" Fleming continued.

"If you saw the man you've been chasing after for months, you would do the same thing. Even if we're off duty, we're still officers of the law. We have to protect the civilians. It's our job. You should know that," Lightning said, a hint of annoyance in her husky voice. '_He has to be a new recruit._'

He cleared his throat and continued, "Do you remember how many men there were?"

"There were three, including Begum."

"Was there anyone else besides yourself and the fugitives in the alley?"

"No."

He stood up and looked at her. "Thank you for your cooperation, Sergeant. I wish you a speedy recovery."

With that, he and his partner walked out of the hospital room. "That was quick…" she muttered, turning her attention back to the television.

The Bodhum sun illuminated the small hospital room, casting heavy shadows of the trees and flowers outside inside. The chirping of birds and nurses laughing at the nurse's station down the hall kept her awake.

The pain she was in was too much for her. Her blue eyes were closed tightly, trying to hold the pain in. Her mind couldn't concentrate on anything but the pain. '_I was such an idiot… accusing her of dating Vanille. They're just 'sisters'…'_

Lightning's tired eyes opened to the sound of the door creaking open. She noticed it was Fang. '_Why did she come back…?_'

"Hi…" Lightning greeted, eying the woman.

"Hey..." She hesitated in answering as she moved closer to the bed.

Lightning looked back down at the white hospital bed sheet, her voice soft as she spoke. "I'm sorry..." Fang ignored her words as she sat on the chair she occupied the night before. "Fang?"

"Serah would kill me, or Vanille, if I didn't come back and offer my help," Fang stated, the expression on her face was flat. "Listen, you can either stay with us, or one of us stay with you at your home. It's your choice," She said, avoiding eye contact.

"Ms. Farron?"

She looked over to the door, to see it was Dr. Hudson. "I am happy to inform you that you can go home. I have written out a few prescriptions for you to ease the pain. Do you have anyone who can help you while you're recovering?"

"I'm gonna do it," Fang spoke, voice rather nonchalant.

"Why is everyone insisting I need help recovering? I'll be fine by myself," Lightning complained, looking at Fang.

"You'll be unable to do your normal daily activities, such as changing, sitting up, lying down. The medication I prescribed to you will make you very drowsy. You're going to be in a little bit of pain for the next few weeks while your bruised ribs recover."

'_And Fang's going to help…?'_

"I'll be fine. I don't need the medication."

"She's always been stubborn," Fang told the doctor with a small smile.

"I noticed. When she was brought in, she struggled with us before we injected the anesthesia. She's one tough woman," he said as he smiled at Lightning.

"She likes to play hero."

"I'm still here," Lightning said through gritted teeth as she pushed the button on her bed to sit her up. "So what _am_ I able to do?"

"Well, I'd recommend you stay away from working out for a few weeks, at least until we okay some physical therapy," he said as he sat down in a chair.

"Wait, what? Physical therapy?"

"Yes. I will want to see you here in roughly four weeks to start. I would also recommend that you keep the sling on at all times during the day when you're up and about. Take it off at night and place a small pillow at your right side so you can level it."

Lightning moaned at the thought of Physical Therapy. She didn't have time for that stuff. "Look, when can I go back to work?"

"Well, Ms. Farron… As you already know, you have minor burns on your legs and you will have muscle pains for the next few weeks. But while your ribs and collarbone heal… I'd say two months at the minimum," he answered before Lightning used her injured left hand to pull him in closer, anger with a hint of pain strewn across her face.

"Two fucking months?!"

"Whoa there, tiger," Fang said as she tried to pull Lightning's hand away from the doctor. "He's trying to help you. Don't get all psycho on us, yeah?"

Lightning muttered a small sorry and let go of him. "I can't stay away for two months. I have to catch Begum…"

'_Begum… He's the reason I'm in here…_' She immediately felt her anger come back.

"If you want to go back to work sooner, then you will have to listen to what the doc says," Fang said, looking at Dr. Hudson. "Is there anything she can or can't have?"

"She can eat and drink as normal, but for today make sure she eats light. The morphine will make her somewhat nauseous for the next couple of hours. I'd stay away from alcohol when you're taking those pills. The bandages over your body are waterproof, so you can shower as normal," Doctor Hudson said as he stood up. "I'll get some nurses to help you get dressed. I'll have a nurse call you tomorrow to set up an appointment with you."

"Thank you," Lightning said as he left. She looked over at Fang and felt a slight blush creep up her cheek. Her mind went to what Fang said the night before. "Why did you offer to take care of me, even after everything I said and have done to you?"

"Everyone deserves another chance."

"Look, Fang. I'm sorry. I had no right to say what I said. There's no explanation or excuse."

"No. There isn't. If there's one thing I've learned since I've known you, _Claire_, it's that you don't let anyone in. That causes you to say things you don't mean. I was angry last night, yes, but I can't stay angry. Especially at you,"

"I'm sorry," Lightning said, truly feeling bad for everything she said to the woman.

"Are you really apologizing? I thought you don't apologize. Cocoon must be coming to an end," Fang joked.

"Fang, I'm…" Lightning sighed, "sorry for being an asshole."

"Drugs do that to you," Fang started before smiling, "your place or mine?"

"W-what?"

"Well, I obviously have to baby sit you to make sure you don't go do something wild like that again. Do you want to stay at your place or mine?"

'_Well Vanille's over at Fang's… and I wouldn't get any rest…_'

"Mine," Lightning said, as she looked down at her left wrist. "Why did you come back?" She knew the answer but she wanted, _needed, _to hear it again.

"As I said, I felt bad for storming off on you last night. Plus, you need a ride home, yeah?"

Lightning nodded slowly as two nurses came in.

"Ms. Farron, are you ready to go home?"

Lightning nodded again as Fang left to give her privacy, standing up with the help of the nurses. '_This is going to be an interesting next few weeks…_'

* * *

**Okay so if you guys wanna kill me for the short update, go for it. I deserve it. The budding romance shall start in next chapter! YAY!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy XIII. Square Enix owns it. I do not own anything. Do not sue me.

**Authorial Notice:** Thanks to **Haruka-Chan 212**** for the edit. **She said it's missing something at the end but I don't know what and neither does she. So here you go. If you think you know what it is, let me know. Anyhow, enjoy the update.

Lost Then Found  
_Chapter Seven_

"Happiness is not in our circumstances but in ourselves. It is not something we see, like a rainbow, or feel, like the heat of a fire. Happiness is something we are."  
--**John B. Sheerin**

XXXXXXXX

**Lightning's Apartment  
****1820 Hours (5:20 PM) - Thursday**

"Home sweet home!" Fang said as she placed the bag of medication on the coffee table.

"My home, not yours," Lightning said, limping to the couch. She gritted her teeth as she sat down. As she looked around the room, she noticed Fang was nowhere to be seen. "Fang?" No answer. Lightning sighed and lay back on the couch, left arm across her stomach. She heard something from the kitchen. "Fang, what are you doing?" Lightning asked loud enough so she could hear.

"Getting you ice."

"I don't want ice," she said as she saw Fang come out of the kitchen with an ice pack in her right hand. "No. Really, Fang. I don't want the ice."

Fang got closer and gave it to Lightning. "Doctors orders, sunshine."

"Well, I don't want it, Fang," she said as she closed her tired eyes.

"Shut up and take it," Fang demanded, pushing it against Lightning ribs softly. She hissed as her left hand went to grab the ice pack. Her bruised fingers landed on top of Fang's. Their eyes locked for a moment before she blushed and pulled away.

Lightning looked away, then back at Fang with a small glare; "you're going to make my life a living hell, aren't you?" she scoffed.

"You manage that part pretty well by yourself, darlin'," She smirked, grabbing the soft fleece blanket that was hanging over the back of the couch.

Lightning mumbled incoherently. "It was a rhetorical question."

"No, it wasn't."

Giving up, Lightning sighed. "Fine; I'll take the damn ice!"

She grinned as she put the blanket over Lightning. "I'm gonna get a small pillow from the closet so we can get that arm of yours out of that sling for a while."

"Thanks…" Lightning said as Fang walked away. She sighed and moved the ice pack to another part of her hurt ribs. She clenched her teeth as she reached for the remote. After grabbing it, she flopped back on the couch. '_That was a workout_.'

"If you wanted that, you could have asked," Fang said as she came back into the living room with two pillows. "Sit up."

"I just did that. Give me a minute," Lightning moaned before frowning. "I feel so…"

"Helpless? _Hope_less? Stupid? " Fang started, "I'd say the latter two."

"Why is that…?"

"For one, you were stupid for going after those men alone. Two, you are hopeless because you never ask for help… or anything for that matter," she continued, lifting Lightning's head up so she could place a pillow under it, "you wouldn't ask for help if your life depended on it," she took her sling off gently, causing Lightning to hiss, yet again, in pain, "and three, you're too stubborn for your own good. But don't worry. I think it's cute."

"_Cute_? You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. In the three years I've known you, I haven't seen you this defenseless – ever. You're hard headed and won't take no for an answer. Just. Like. Snow," she said, pronouncing the last three words slowly. Lightning's eyes went wide as Fang put the pillow beside her, resting the wounded arm on it.

"That is so not true," she said as she turned the television on. She turned it on the local news as Fang sat down on the love seat diagonally from her.

"It is. Don't deny it because even you know it's true," Fang continued.

"Can you stop getting on my case, please?"

"See! You do know it's true. You're won't even acknowledge what I'm saying," she said as she put her feet on the coffee table, crossing her legs.

Lightning mumbled and turned her head away.

"_Yesterday afternoon, there was an explosion in the market district. According to police, Sergeant Lightning Farron from the SWAT division was on vacation when she saw four fugitives suspected in the recent robberies in the area over the last couple of weeks. She was caught in the blast and was immediately transported to Bodhum Hospital. We have acquired a security tape from a bank across the street, catching the explosion on tape. We warn you, it is graphic,_" the newscaster said, cuing in the footage.

"Turn it off," Fang ordered as she saw the look on Lightning's face. It was blank of expression or emotion – completely empty. "Lightning," she got up and tried to grab the remote, but Lightning's eyes were fixed on the television, watching the footage.

"I want to remember what happened," was all Lightning had said. Giving up, Fang sat down on the couch and watched it.

The recording started as Lightning ran down the alleyway to catch the fugitives. It was clear. You could see every detail. The video started to lag as the blast hit. She flew through the window and the footage cut out – a blue screen. She started to remember the pain. A flashback of what happened hit her like a sack of bricks. "Lightning?" A hand was on her cheek, as if trying to deter her eyes away from the screen.

"Yeah?"

"I'm… glad you're alive," she said as she pulled her hand away slowly, allowing her fingertips to graze along Lightning's jaw line.

"I…" Lightning started, "I can remember everything, everything up until I turned the corner." She looked away, her eyes tracing the design of the cushions of the couch. She missed the contact that Fang had earlier – the soft fingers trailing her skin.

"Don't think about that now. You gotta relax and get better. It's no fun when you barely fight back," Fang grinned.

Lightning looked at her, a small glare in her eye. "You're such a bitch."

"Ah! Gettin' better already," Fang stood up. Lightning tried to hold the smile that wanted to be released. She bit her lip as her mouth broke into a half smile. "Is that a smile?" She chuckled. "I knew you liked me."

"I like _fighting_ with you. There's a difference," Lightning said as she turned her head away. '_Shit… me and my big mouth…._'

"But you still like me."

Ignoring her, Lightning sighed. "I just hope Serah doesn't see the news." She closed her eyes, handing Fang the remote before turning her head away. "I'm going to sleep…"

She placed the remote on the coffee table and looked at her. "I'm going to get your medicine. Do you want something to eat while I'm getting your water?" she asked in a soft voice. Lightning shook her head, trying to ignore the fact that Fang was so close.

"Right then… I'll be back in a minute," she said as she stood up and walked to the kitchen.

Lightning sighed in relief as she relaxed. Fang made her tense. She bit her bottom lip in pain as she tried to sit up. "Whoa there, sunshine. Let me help you," Fang said as she entered the living room again, placing a single white pill and small glass of water on the coffee table. A gentle hand was placed on her back as she helped her up. "Work out?" Fang questioned, making Lightning nod.

Fang chuckled, retrieving the pill and water to hand it to her. "Thanks…" Lightning muttered. Gratefully, she popped the pill into her mouth and took a small sip of water.

"That went down easy, yeah? Lie back down and rest," Fang said, taking the glass to place it back on the coffee table. When she turned around, she noticed Lightning hadn't lain back down as Fang had ordered. "Need help?" She didn't answer. Her eyes were locked on Fang's. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," she said as she looked away. "I think I'm going to sleep."

Nodding, Fang helped her back and sat down in the loveseat diagonally from her. "Sleep tight."

"… Yeah. Thanks."

**XXXXXXXX**

Hours later, Fang looked over at Lightning, who was sleeping peacefully on the couch next to her. She looked at the ice bag on her ribs and stood up. Walking over to Lightning, she grabbed the bag of ice and walked to the kitchen. The clock on the wall said it was a little past ten. She had to get home – to Vanille.

She emptied the contents of the bag into the sink and walked to the refrigerator, stuffing some more ice in the bag. She opened the freezer and placed it on a rack. She could see Lightning's slumbering form from the kitchen. '_She looks so peaceful…_'

She sighed and walked back into the living room, kneeling down next to Lightning. "Come on, sunshine. I gotta get you to bed so I can head home," Fang said in a soft voice, shaking the slumbering woman gently. Lightning's eyes opened, blinking the sleep away.

"What time is it…?" Her voice cracked as Fang helped her sit up.

"A little after ten," Fang answered as she helped Lightning on her feet. "I can't leave Vanille alone at night. So let's get you to bed so I can go." Fang's hand was on the small of her back, making sure Lightning didn't fall over. She could feel the effects of the pill she had taken hours ago. She was dizzy, slightly nauseous, and unable to keep her balance.

Fang helped Lightning to the bedroom door. Lightning counted the steps painfully. It felt like the longest walk of her life. She turned to knob and flicked the light switch, illuminating the dark room. She helped her to the bed. "I think I'll be okay from here, Fang. Thank you."

"Call me if ya need anything," Fang said as she walked back towards the door.

"But what about Vanille?" Lightning asked as she tried to take her left arm out of the sweaters gray sleeve.

"I'll drag her along." She walked over to Lightning, grabbing the end of the sleeve, pulling it down past her fingers.

"What are you doing?" Lightning glared, pulling away.

"Don't want you to fuck up your collarbone more."

She bent Lightning's left arm, making it easier to maneuver it out of the sleeve.

When her arm was out, Fang's hands went to the bottom of the sweater and pulled up, fingers lightly touching the skin. Lightning felt herself shiver. Fang found herself wanting to caress the silky skin. Both found themselves wanting to deepen the touch – but neither acted on what they felt at that moment.

"Thank you…" Lightning said as the sweater came off easily and without pain. "I-I can take it from here, Fang… I really don't want to be a bother…"

Fang couldn't help but notice Lightning's toned stomach. Despite the bandages, cuts, and bruises, she could still tell Lightning had worked years on getting that form. And boy did it pay off. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Fang looked into Lightning's eyes. "Promise me you'll call me if you need anything tonight." Her look was stern and serious as she assisted Lightning in lying down.

Sighing, Lightning nodded. "Okay."

Fang reached across her to pull the sheets up and under her right arm. She grabbed a pillow and placed it underneath Lightning's arm. '_She's tucking me in?_' Lightning was slightly embarrassed. She was being treated like a five year old. '_I did act like one… I guess it's payback for all the times I hurt Fang._' Fang leaned down and placed her gentle lips on the other woman's cheek, catching Lightning by surprise. Pulling away, Fang smirked.

"Don't hit me this time, yeah?"

"Y-yeah…" Lightning felt a slight blush creep to her cheeks. '_Did I just…?'_

"I'll be back first thing in the morning. Goodnight, sunshine. Sleep well."

"I…" She sighed. "You too, Fang."

* * *

**There ya go. Enjoy the update. New chapter will be up soon.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy XIII. Square Enix owns it. I do not own anything. Do not sue me.

**Authorial Notice:** Thank you SO much for the favorites, alerts, and reviews over the past month. I do apologize for the belated update. You guys made this possible for me to update. For those of you who have added me to your alerts and favorites the last couple of days, you made me want to continue this. :) Thank you so much for sticking with me, guys. Special, special, SPECIAL thanks to **metacog **for the much needed edit. I'm excited for her story to come out! Check out her profile for updates! Yeah, **metacog**, I totally just pimped your coming story out. :D

**WARNING:** MAJOR OOC-NESS.

Lost Then Found  
_Chapter Eight_

"Love is not only something you feel, it is something you do."  
**- David Wilkerson**

XXXXXXXX

_Her soft lips touched mine. I felt her fingertips make their gentle way up my side, past my shoulder blades, then to my neck. I moaned her name as her lips left mine. I leaned into her, wanting more. I wanted – no, NEEDED – to feel her. My hands caressed her sides gently as I pulled her into me, eliciting a moan. I felt a tingling sensation flow through my body as her mouth made its way towards my jaw line, then to my neck, sucking a small inch of my skin. As much as my mind told me to push her away, my body was telling her otherwise._

"_Fang…" I whispered in her ear, causing her to go tense as a chill went through her spine. Did I have that effect on her?_

_My blue eyes locked with her emerald orbs. I sighed contently as her lips came crashing into mine yet again. She pushed me down on the bed gently, her knee in between my legs, pushing slightly. I moaned her name, her lips against mine._

_"Light…" _

XXXXXXXX

**Lightning's Apartment  
****0945 Hours (9:45 AM) - Friday**

Fang opened the front door with a quiet squeak. She put the apartment key in her pants pocket as she stepped through, closing the door behind her. She tossed her purse on the table by the door before making her way to the kitchen.

Her hand went to the medicine bottle and opened it, allowing two pills to fall into her palm. She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and strolled into the hallway, stopping as she saw a small form draped along the couch comfortably.

She smiled at Lightning lying on her back with her left arm above her head and her other arm draped across the pillow beside her. The fleece blanket was still draped along the back of the couch, leaving Lightning uncovered. She sat down on a small area by Lightning's legs and placed the pills and water on the coffee table. Her right hand went over and grabbed Lightning's hand.

"Light…" she whispered in an attempt to not startle the woman. '_She looks beautiful…'_

Fang moved her hand up to the woman's cheek, caressing it slightly before calling her name again. "Sunshine," she sang quietly, "wake up." Lightning didn't stir – only the quiet sound of her breathing filled the silence. Her fingers brushed against slightly wet hair as she pulled away. '_Must've taken a shower… Better leave princess alone. She might murder me when she wakes up._'

She reached for the blanket and placed it gently over Lightning before making her way over to the loveseat diagonally from the couch. The television flickered as some paid programming showed the latest trend in kitchenware. She reached over for the remote and turned the volume up slightly before changing the channel to a talk show. Every other minute, Fang caught herself looking away from the television and to the face of the woman who had stolen her heart.

She sighed. She wished it was HER who had gotten hurt. She knew Lightning was stubborn. She couldn't help but hate the fact that she had to look at Lightning in so much pain. She knew it would pass, that she'd get better in a matter of weeks, but that didn't stop the fact that it hurt _her_. She knew that Serah would kill Fang for not telling her Light was hurt, and that she'd kill Lightning for _getting_ hurt. '_Sunshine's going to wish that blast _did _kill her…_'

The dark haired woman chuckled at the thought of the younger Farron trying to inflict pain upon someone. '_Like she could… She couldn't even kill that fly at the annual barbeque…_'

She felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She reached in and pulled it out, noticing a text message from Vanille.

_**Hey hun! How's Light?**_

Fang pushed the buttons on her cell phone to reply. _**She's fine, but she's still asleep. I'll call you when she wakes up.**_

She turned her phone off before tossing it on the soft chair across the room. She looked at the clock above the television. '_Light needs to eat something… she didn't eat much last night…_'

Making her way to the kitchen quietly, she grabbed a few pans that were dangling over the stove by the metal rack. She walked towards the refrigerator, only to notice the scenery out the large window. She remembered hearing on the radio on her way to Lightning's, that there would be a major storm coming in from Palumpolum. It was likely to hit Bodhum later on in the day.

The clouds were dark gray, flashing with lightning in the distance. She could see the people on the beach gathering their belongings to head to shelter.

From what Vanille told her, the storm in Palumpolum caused power outages throughout the city. Most likely it would do the same to Bodhum, which made Fang uneasy.

She shook it off, sighing whilst deciding to just finish making Lightning's breakfast before the outage _did_ come.

XXXXXXXX

Lightning's eyes fluttered open as the smell of something cooking overloaded her senses. She licked her chapped lips as she sat up slowly, biting them as a sharp pain came from her shoulder. She turned her head to see two pills and a glass of water waiting for her. '_Fang must be here…_'

As she reached over with her left hand, picking the pills up with shaky fingers, she couldn't help but think of the dream she had of Fang. She popped them in her mouth before reaching for the cup of water, sipping it ever-so slowly, flushing the pills down her throat with ease. A few questions flooded her mind as she remembered what she tasted, felt, and smelled in that dream…

"Mornin', sunshine."

She jumped as Fang popped her head from the kitchen, smirking slightly. "I told you to not call me that," Lightning half-smiled. '_She looks beautiful… wait….'_

"Just admit, you don't mind it. You like the attention," Fang said before turning her attention back to breakfast.

"I'm not too sure about that…" Lightning mumbled as she (struggled for a moment to get up from the couch and limped her way into the kitchen. "What are you making?"

"Omelets. Figured you'd be hungry after barely eating last night. What time did you get up?"

"A few hours ago…" She replied as she sat on the bar stool across from Fang. "When did you get here?"

"Not too long ago. Thirty minutes maybe. How did you sleep?" Fang asked, as she flipped the omelet. Lightning looked at her, confusion in her eyes. "I mean, with your shoulder and everything."

"I slept okay," was all Lightning said. Fang nodded and, once again, turned her attention back to the omelet. An awkward silence filled the room as the dark haired woman left the stove to get Lightning a glass of orange juice. "Don't you work today?" Lightning inquired.

"I called in my vacation time. Boss-man was _more_ than happy to give it to me," Fang said, a tone of something Lightning couldn't distinguish in her voice.

"'More than happy'?" The sergeant repeated.

"'More than happy' meaning he wasn't too happy. He said he needs me. But I explained it – told him I had to babysit a 21 year old sergeant who got herself blown up."

"I didn't-"

Fang smirked, interrupting Lightning's thoughts. "You did get yourself blown up. Just not to pieces." Mumbling slightly, she heard the sound of a plate hitting the counter, being pushed in front of her. A nicely made omelet was sitting in front of her. "Well? You going to eat it?"

"Did you poison it?"

"Oh. Yes. Poisoned it with some TLC," Fang joked as she sat down next to Lightning.

"'TLC'?"

"Tender Loving Care, sunshine."

"Right…"

The two ate their food in silence. Just as they were finishing, a flash of lightning appeared followed by a loud boom. Lightning jumped slightly as she turned towards the window. "Scared?" Fang found herself smirking at Lightning's sudden movement.

Lightning glared at Fang. "_No_. It took me by surprise… that's all."

"For a girl who nicknamed herself _Lightning_, you sure jumped high – kinda like a… like a scared cat," Fang teased.

Lightning pushed her plate in front of her, standing up as she made her way to the sink with the said plate in hand. "I'll do dishes."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Fang said, motioning to her shoulder. Lightning sighed and nodded, walking into the living room. Another crack of thunder caused the lights to go out, making Lightning curse loudly.

"Yep, she's scared."

"I am not scared!" Lightning yelled from the living room.

'_Sure she isn't…_'

XXXXXXXX

Nighttime had hit them quicker than they had thought. The power outage put a damper on Fang – causing her to become restless. She hated storms – when they hit, they caused the power to go out, which made things 'boring', in Fang's opinion. Vanille had dropped by a few hours after the power went out to keep the two women company, as well as herself. When the thunder finally stopped, the pitter patter of a soft and steady rain lulled Lightning in and out of sleep throughout the day, which had caused Fang to force her to her room for a much needed sleep.

However, Vanille's chirpy voice caused her to awaken. She walked towards the living room but had stopped to listen in on the conversation between her two friends.

"When do you think she's going to wake up?" Vanille asked, voice perky as usual.

"It's hard telling. She's been asleep for a few hours so maybe anytime now," Fang said as she took a sip of the beer she had 'borrowed' from Lightning's refrigerator.

Vanille nodded and smiled, leaning forward to light the remaining candle. "Have you told her yet?"

"Huh?" Fang could feel the high the alcohol gave her – she definitely wasn't driving Vanille and her home. "Tell who what?"

Through the flickering of the candles they had managed to find because of the power outage, Fang could see the look on Vanille's face. Her eyes were lowered, as if telling her 'you moron! You know what I'm talking about!'

"Tell Lightning you like her, silly," Vanille answered. Fang grew silent. She continued sipping her beer. "Come on. We all know you're madly in love with her."

'_She likes me?_' Lightning mentally kicked herself. '_Of course she likes me…_'

"I do like her – hell, I love the damn woman. It's just… _complicated_ right now. She won't let me in," Fang said sadly. "If I could gather up the courage to tell her I do love her, she'd probably slap me – just like when I kissed her at the wedding."

"You kissed her?" Vanille gasped. "Oh, this is _so_ good."

"And afterwards, she slapped me. The thing that confuses me though…" Fang stopped to take a large swig of her beer, "is that she kissed me back."

"She does like you, Fang. I can tell. Just tell her… you might be surprised."

"How can you tell?"

"The way she looks at you when she thinks no one's looking. She has those eyes."

Lightning thought for a moment. '_She really does like me… Thing is – I like her too but…_'

"Forget it, Vanille. We're just going to be friends. Nothing more," Fang said, voice stern.

"Okay. Well… I'm going to go back home. Just… think about it, okay?"

Lightning heard the front door shut as she felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. An overwhelming sadness went through her as she thought of those last words Fang said. '_Friends… nothing more.'_ Would things have been different if she hadn't slapped Fang that night at the wedding? If she had opened up more?

Lightning thought it would be a good idea to finally make an appearance and she walked into the living room. "You owe me a beer…" she joked as she pointed to Fang's right hand.

"Did you crack a joke?" Fang gasped. "My, Eden. You must've had a good sleep."

"Well, Vanille kind of woke me up, but… it's okay," Lightning smiled half-heartedly. "Are you drunk?"

"No. I've only had one. It's warm though – kinda gross. So technically, you owe me a beer," Fang smiled as Lightning sat down next to her. "Did you take your medicine I put on your nightstand?"

"Yes… thank you," Lightning said as Fang took another sip of the bitter beer. "I um…"

'_Should I tell her I heard them talking?_' She questioned. She wasn't sure what she should do. "Fang."

"Out with it, woman!" Fang laughed. "What do you need?"

"I don't _need_ anything…" Lightning bit her lip. "I heard your conversation with Vanille…"

The beer Fang had been drinking was halfway to her mouth. She had the 'deer in the headlights' look on her face. '_Oh Eden…'_

The room was silent. Only the sound of heavy rain filled the uncomfortable silence that plagued the two women. Fang couldn't stop her heart from beating erratically as her thoughts went into overdrive. '_She heard? What exactly did she hear? Everything? How long had she been standing there? What do I say? What do I _do_?_' She tried, with every ounce of _whatever_ she had in her body to keep her breathing steady as she finally managed to speak. "What… what did you hear?" It came out crackly, not steady like she had prayed for.

Lightning's bruised left hand played with the string on her sweatpants. "Everything." While Fang was mentally abusing herself, Lightning was doing the same. '_This is not going to end up good…_'

"Oh," was all Fang managed to say. '_Damn it, Vanille…_' She wondered why she blamed Vanille. Vanille hadn't done anything but… '_She woke Lightning up…_'

"Fang… This is just as awkward for you as it is me. But I think we need to talk."

"That never turns out well…"

Lightning knew she had feelings for Fang – but she didn't know how to act on them. She never knew how to act on her feelings. Ever since her parents died, she had to take care of Serah. Nothing else came before that. She never had a love life, or a social life for that matter…

"Light, I'm sorry."

Why was she apologizing?

"For what…?" Lightning asked quietly, her voice indicating she was somewhat confused at Fang's sudden apologetic demeanor. '_She never apologizes.'_

"We're different people. I was being selfish that night at the wedding. I kissed you. I _kissed_ you, Lightning. Then you slapped me. I know I crossed the line that night. I had no right. But, damn, Light," Fang said, putting her beer on the coaster. "I care for you so damn much. That scares me. I've never felt this way around anybody."

"Fang," Lightning started, but was interrupted.

"But over the past couple years I've known you, those feelings… I kept them inside. I'm… sorry that I invaded your space that night. I really am. I've fallen for you, Lightning. _That_ scares me more than anything. That's why I…" Fang bit her lip before continuing, "that's why I'm here. I was scared to death the other day. I thought I had lost you. You could have died. You could have died without knowing how I felt about you. Even then… I couldn't tell you. I knew you'd react like this."

"Like what?" Lightning asked as Fang stood up. '_Am I reacting?_'Lightning followed suit as Fang started walking towards the door. "Fang," Lightning grabbed Fang's wrist weakly, turning her around to face the sergeant. "Fang. You don't think it scares me…?"

"What do you mean?"

Lightning found herself moving closer to Fang. Her breath hitched in her throat as her bruised fingers played with Fang's for a moment, intertwining them. Fang found her left hand moving up to Lightning's neck gently. The sergeant then closed the gap between them, placing her lips upon Fang's.

Fang pulled Lightning closer to deepen the kiss. She place a gentle hand on the small of the smaller woman's back, but Fang couldn't help but wonder.

'_Should I get used to this…_?'

XXXXXXXX

**I know. I'm a horrible person. I was gone for a month and left the chapter like this? Finally THE KISS and NOTHING. Hmmm… Should I continue sooner this time? What do you think is going to happen next? Review and let me know. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy XIII. Square Enix owns it. I do not own anything. Do not sue me.

**Authorial Notice:** ZOMG! UPDATE! Hehehe... I am so sorry. Please forgive me for the belated update. Family life has been hard for a few months. This chapter is nearly double the others, I think… So… Here ya go. :) Special thanks to **Haruka-Chan 212**. If it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't have wrote this. She did dialogue, while I did description. It sure helped me out! Thanks!

Lost Then Found  
_Chapter Nine_

"Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desire."  
**- Robert Frost**

XXXXXXXX

**Lightning's Apartment  
****2016 Hours (8:16 PM) - Friday**

The rain continued to pour. The thunder outside beat in a rough rhythm. No one pulled away. No one _pushed_ away. To Fang, it felt right, like she was meant to be there – holding Lightning, leaning down slightly. She felt Lightning's left hand reach up and pull her in closer, if that was even possible.

'_This… I should stop this before it goes further. She's hurt and…_' before she could even finish her own thoughts, Lightning pulled away slowly. They were mere centimeters apart, lips touching ever so slightly. She was taking in the taste of Lightning's soft lips. What did it mean? Why did Lightning initiate it? So many questions went through Fang's mind, but she wouldn't get an answer from it. She needed to know – from the one who started it.

'_Lightning_.'

"Fang… I…" Lightning couldn't speak. She couldn't find the words she wanted to say. In a way, she felt like she had made a mistake by kissing the taller woman. This wasn't Lightning. She knew it. Lightning wouldn't start something like that – it's just not her. It was out of character. "Fang…" Fang somewhat feared a slap, a punch even. She opened her eyes, noticing Lightning still had hers closed. "Fang… I'm-"

"Don't… say sorry," Fang said as she allowed her right hand to caress Lightning's cheek. "You have nothing to be sorry for…"

Lightning bit her lip, looking down at the ground. Was she embarrassed? Or just aroused? She wasn't sure. "I don't know why…"

"Don't worry about it, Light. I… liked it," Fang said as a finger trailed down to the sergeant's chin, lifting it up. She then closed the distance between them once again.

She wouldn't admit it, but Lightning liked it too.

She cupped Lightning's cheek, pulling her in even closer, if that were possible. She felt the woman's tongue run across the bottom of her lip and smiled. Fang obliged, allowing it to gain entrance. Her tongue was soft, tender, and tasted of honey.

The loud clatter of the thunder broke them apart.

XXXXXXXX

**Lightning's Apartment  
****0850 Hours (8:50 AM) – Saturday**

They had fallen asleep on the couch that night. The couch was large enough for the two of them in a lying down position, allowing Fang to hold Lightning in her left arm protectively. Fang hadn't been able to sleep as much as she would have liked.

For two, maybe three years, she had wanted the elder Farron. She didn't know why but something about her intrigued her. Maybe it was the selflessness when it came to her work. Maybe it was her prowess to keep herself in perfect shape. Who knows?

Another reason Fang couldn't sleep… well, she basically wanted to enjoy it. For the first time ever, Lightning Farron was in Oerba Yun Fang's arms. She was _holding_ the woman who had stolen her heart.

She was comfortable. Never would she have thought, in a million years, that she'd be holding Claire 'Lightning' Farron in her arms without losing them both. The feeling of her sleeping, relaxed form against her own felt amazing. They fit together, like a perfect piece of a puzzle. Her hand stroked the sergeant's hair gently. '_If only she knew-_'

Underneath her, Lightning stirred – interrupting her thoughts. Fang lay still, waiting for more movement from the woman next to her. As if on cue, Lightning groaned and tensed.

She cursed under her breath and tried to sit up, but failed miserably. She took a moment to breathe in a few times in an attempt to regain her composure. The sweet scent of Fang's perfume helped her to relax some. The soldier then placed her hand on Fang's thigh and tried to push herself upright, only to crash back against the raven haired woman's shoulder when her arm buckled.

"Need help…?" Fang whispered. Not even waiting for a response, she moved slightly and helped Lightning to a sitting position carefully. "On a scale of 1 to 10, how bad-"

"20," Lightning mumbled between gritted teeth.

"Where does it hurt?" She asked. Lightning just grumbled in reply, causing Fang to chuckle. "I can't help ya if ya don't tell me what hurts, _dearie._"

Lightning ignored her, struggling to stand on her own. "I'm going to take a shower."

'_Great, our little ball of sunshine is pissed off.'_

"Light, what hurts?" Fang repeated. She helped Lightning stand but she pulled away roughly.

"Everything…" She managed to say between ragged breaths. Fang paused, trying to think of a reason she'd be in _this_ much pain. It clicked.

"Probably from how we slept," she said as Lightning made her way towards the bathroom. "Do you need any-" the door slammed shut, "-help…?"

'_What did I do now?'_

Behind the door, Lightning was looking at herself in the mirror. The night prior was one of the best nights of her life. She hadn't felt more comfortable and secure than last night. Her healing fingers went up to her lips, touching them gently. "Why… did I kiss her…?" she whispered to herself, "why can't I control myself when I'm around her…? What is it that… makes me want to throw myself at her like some love-struck teenager?" She sighed and attempted to remove her shirt, with no success. She cursed.

_**Knock Knock**_

"I have your medicine, sunshine," Fang said through the door. She ignored her though, still fidgeting with her shirt. Another knock came. "Do you need any help in there?"

"No!" She cleared her throat, "no. I'm fine. I just… I want time alone. Could you leave…?"

'_Yes… yes, Fang. I do need your help. I need your help. Just your help…_' Lightning thought.

"Why do you want me to leave so badly?"

Lightning sat down on the toilet. She fought back tears. She didn't know if it was because of the pain she was in because she hadn't taken her meds, or if it was because she felt hopeless. Probably a bit of both. "Because I'm fine."

"It sounds to me like you need some help, dearie," Fang's muffled voice observed.

"I'm fine, really," she sighed. She reached over and turned on the water as a distraction. '_Please, Fang… just leave. I've never been more confused than I am when I'm near you…'_

"Alright, sunshine. I'm coming in."

"No!" Before Lightning could get up, the door opened.

"Next time, if you want to keep someone out, lock the door first. Though… that might not have stopped me. I'd of kicked the door down," Fang smiled, the two of them locking eyes for a moment. Lightning looked away first.

"Why don't you ever listen to me?"

"I already told you," Fang closed the door behind her, "I care about you…" she walked a little closer, "I'm not going to let ya push me away again," she smiled.

All Lightning did was sigh, '_I always did like that about her…_' she shook herself free of the thoughts and locked eyes with Fang. "I'm. Fine."

"Well. I. Don't. Believe. Ya," Fang mocked. "Now swallow your damn pride and let me help." Lightning fell silent. "It's not like it's something I haven't seen before." The sergeants' head shot up.

"_Excuse _me?" She glared.

"Oh come off it. Remember the tub? Right after your teammates tear gassed you?" She smirked, "What were you doing in there?"

Lightning blushed, "I was _relaxing_!"

Fang laughed as she walked over to Lightning. She tensed up as she felt delicate fingers touch her hand, her arm being pushed through the sleeve ever so gently. "You had a look of pure bliss on your face…" Then the hand was on her stomach, pulling the shirt up.

"I told you," Lightning started, pushing Fang's hand away, her blush slowly turning to crimson, "I was relaxing."

She steps closer to Lightning, their lips barely a millimeter apart, "Relaxing… how, exactly?" She grinned. '_Oh, how I love torturing her…_'

'_This is too much…_' the strawberry blond haired girl thought, "Fang… Last night…"

"Yea…?" Fang coaxed her to continue with a hand sliding further up her torso, pulling the shirt up just under her breasts.

"I…" Lightning struggled, but then whispered, "Never mind," before pushing her lips against Fang's.

Fang, though taken by surprise, did not falter. Her hands let go of the shirt, placing them softly on her stomach. She took in the softness of Lightning's skin, the softness of her lips, the needfulness of the kiss. But as soon as it had started, it ended.

As they pulled away, Fang leaned her forehead against Lightning's. "What… were you going to say…?"

Lightning swallowed deeply, "I… didn't want to stop…" Her eyes stayed shut, both of them still trying to regain their breath.

"I didn't want to either…" Fang said as she eased Lightning out of her shirt, "but… it would have hurt you, way too much." It came out as a whisper, neither of them making eye contact.

"I don't… I don't want to move too fast."

"I don't either… Slow is good…" She placed her hands on Light's shoulders, turning her around softly, not wanting to hurt her.

"Yes…" Lightning swallowed again, "slow… is good…." Her heart was beating wildly. '_What… will Serah say? What would the others say? I don't even know what I'm doing with her, for Eden's sake! I just want to scream! … At her! For making me feel this way…!'_

'_What's… wrong with me…? Oh Etro… she looks…_' Shakey fingers traced the small cuts and bruises, eventually making their way down to Light's ribs, stomach, and back. '_She's so beautiful._' She removed the smaller bandages from deeper cuts and threw them in the garbage can.

Fang's hands were on the waistband of Lightning's sweatpants. She stopped Fang abruptly. "I can… I can get it from here…" She said, body tense.

"I understand," she smiled, walking towards the door and closing it behind her.

Lightning immediately found herself gripping the counter. She opened her eyes for the first time and looked at herself in the mirror. Just as before, her fingers reached for her lips, caressing them gently. She could still taste Fang. It… '_is nice…'_

She shook herself out of it, managing to remove the remainder of the clothing in the process and stepped in the shower. "What just happened…?"

In the living room, Fang had been cleaning up. She folded the blankets and moved the pillows back to the closet. As she sat down, she didn't know whether or not to smile, or frown. "What just happened…?"

About a half hour later, Lightning had managed to dress herself without any help. She looked up at the clock above the door and furrowed her brow. '_Saturday… What was supposed to happen on…'_

"Oh, shit!" Fang heard Lightning scream from the bathroom. She rushed towards the bathroom but the door swung open, revealing a fully clothed Lightning. "We have to go to the train station. Now. I forgot, Serah and Snow are coming home today." Lightning limped past her, reaching for her keys. "We have to go now," Lightning demanded.

"Why don't you stay here and I'll go pick them up? I'd rather have Serah murder you in private, not in public," Fang said, as she grabbed the keys from her. "She still doesn't know that you're hurt. If she sees you like this at the train station, she'll kill you, sunshine. I'll let her down easy."

"Fang…"

"Look, I'm doing this for your own safety."

After an internal debate with herself, Lightning caved. "Fine…"

"I'll… see you soon then, yea?" Fang asked, leaning down towards Lightning, kissing her softly. She pulled away and grabbed her purse, leaving the apartment.

'_What… is this… between us, Fang?_'

XXXXXXXX

**Lightning's Apartment  
****1000 Hours (10:00 AM) - Saturday**

"Now, Serah…"

"No! Don't, Fang. _Oh_, she gets me so mad sometimes! She's such an idiot! And why didn't anyone call me? I checked my phone for voicemails _every_ morning. Why didn't you call me and tell me?" Serah had been fuming since they left the train station.

"Serah, trust me. Sunshine's pretty much learned her lesson. She'll be fine. She doesn't want you to be-"

"Mad at her? Well she's _damn_ sure of that. I'm not _mad_. I'm _FURIOUS_!" Serah yelled.

"Serah, honey-" Snow tried to interrupt.

"Shut it, Snow," Serah said, teeth gritted. "Oh, I'll be nice. I'll just brush it off like nothing ever happened! Like I don't even give a shit!" Snow's eyes widened as he heard his wife curse. "No, I'm not going to do that. She's going to learn her lesson," She finished, opening the car door in a hurry, slamming it with a loud bang.

"… I think she's mad," Snow said softly as he and Fang grabbed their bags.

"You think?" Fang rolled her eyes. "You know what, here," she threw the bags at him, which he caught messily. "I gotta make sure Little Sis doesn't murder Big Sis. See ya."

Fang hurried up the stairs. She could already hear the yelling. She sighed and opened the door. "-amn it, Claire! Why couldn't you have just let it go?"

"Sera-"

"No! I'm sick of worrying about you all the damn time! You're selfish! You're the only family I have left and you're willing to throw it all away for that damn… what's his name? Bedlam? Belum?" Serah had been pacing back and forth in the kitchen. "Is What's-His-Face more important than me and the others?"

"Serah…" Lightning was leaning against the kitchen counter, rubbing her temples.

"I don't… I don't want to lose my sister…" Serah had finally broken down. "Don't make me lose my sister. The sister I used to play house with – the sister who always beat the boys up who hurt me… don't make me lose that." Tears were now flowing freely. Lightning walked up to her sister and pulled her into a hug – a sloppy one because one of her arms were occupied by a sling, but a hug no less. "You work up to 80 hours a week. You get off work and you go out and get drunk. I can't deal with that anymore…"

"Don't cry, Serah…" Lightning said uneasily. "Look… I know my job upsets you…" She pushed Serah away slightly to look at her in the eyes. "I know it does. But I got this job to protect you, okay? It's stressful. Once we catch this guy, I'll be home more… I promise. In two - maybe three years, I'll be working as an instructor. The pay is higher and I'll be home every night. It's a six to three job. It'll be fine. I'm _protecting_ you, Serah."

"How can you protect me when you're like… _this_," Serah asked, teeth clenched while motioning to Lightning's healing body. "You can't protect anyone like this… This is why you need… you need to be more careful."

"I know… I'm sorry…" Lightning pulled her sister into her as Serah cried freely. "I'm sorry if I ruined your honeymoon."

"You didn't. It was already ruined. It rained all week. It's okay though… The best part of it was coming home to you and my friends."

"If it rained all week that means…" Serah giggled. "Oh Eden… That's… never going to get out of my mind. Ever…"

"Light…?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," she said, wiping her tear stained face.

"I love you too, Serah. Now stop crying and help me put away dishes," Lightning smiled.

Fang had witnessed the whole thing. "That was sweet," she said, walking into the kitchen. "So sweet I think I need to go to the dentist."

"Fang. Shut up," the sisters said in unison.

"Hey, some help here?" The girls heard Snow yell from the front door. "Fang!"

"Comin'," Fang winked at Lightning and walked away to help Snow with the bags.

"What was that…?" Serah asked with a sly smile, putting a couple of plates away.

"Nothing," Lightning said monotonously. "So… is Snow living here now?"

"For now. We'll be gone soon though… He needs to find a decent job. We're going job hunting tomorrow. It's hard for him to get a decent job."

"I know. It'll be fine. Stay here as long as you can but… keep it quiet at night. I don't want to have to kick his ass like I did a few months ago…" she cringed as she remembered walking in on Serah and Snow having sex. That was horrifying.

"Don't worry about it. I think we're worn out," Serah giggled.

"I'm gonna kill him," Lightning started limping towards the hallway but was stopped by Serah.

"I was kidding, Light. Don't worry about it…"

"Right…"

**XXXXXXXX**

**Well… I figured I'd reward you guys for your patience. I appreciate it. Thanks, guys and gals. Reviews make my world go 'round. :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy XIII. Square Enix owns it. I do not own anything. Do not sue me.

**Authorial Notice:** Once again, special thanks goes to **Haruka-Chan 212 **for the help. :) I'm getting better in my updates! Anyway… Here ya go. OH! By the way, there's several scene changes. The story's gonna end soon. I don't want to drag out 2 months of nothing. :) Anyway, enjoy.

Lost Then Found  
_Chapter Ten_

"Most people have a harder time letting themselves love than finding someone to love them."  
**- Bill Russell**

XXXXXXXX

**Lightning's Apartment  
****1845 Hours (6:45 PM) – Wednesday**

**(Two Months Later)**

"Snow, if you say another word, I'm throwing you in the oven at 400 degrees," Lightning said, sipping her water. Snow, Serah, Fang, Vanille, and herself had been drinking for the last hour. The constant chatter was giving her a headache.

"Oh come on! It's funny! Especially when you-"

"Snow! I mean it," Lightning said harshly. "I'm gonna go get another beer… I'll be right back." She stood up on wobbly legs and made her way to the kitchen. As she reached for the beer in the refrigerator, she felt a hand on her lower back.

"He's just kind of drunk. You know how he gets when he's drunk. He doesn't listen," Fang said lowly into her ear, causing Lightning to shiver. Fang noticed this and moved her hand a little lower.

"He never listens." She paused for a moment before speaking again, "Fang… I have to talk to you. Can we go out back?" Lightning asked softly as she took a sip of the bitter alcohol.

"Sure thing," Fang said as her eyebrow rose. As they walked towards the door, Fang held it open for Lightning. It made the sergeant smile softly. She had recovered well. The bruises were gone. Her ribs weren't bruised up, the cuts had disappeared, and her wrist had healed. She didn't need the sling anymore. She physical therapy had been rough, but she could now move her shoulder without wincing in pain ever five minutes.

They sat down on the bench. It was a clear night, stars littered the sky. The moon was full, causing Lightning's face to light up. Fang thought it was beautiful. "So… what did you want to talk about…?"

"What is this?"

"What is what?" Fang asked, wanting her to clarify.

"This…" she said, motioning between the two of them. "What are we? I mean… I don't know…"

"We're whatever you want to be, Lightning," Fang said seriously. She took Lightning's hand and caressed it gently. "What I do know is… I want to be more than just 'this' with you."

'_She wants to be with me…?_' Lightning thought. It was hard for her to comprehend what the woman was saying.

"I want…" she pulled Lightning closer, "I want to be with you, Light. It's been nearly two months since that night in the bathroom… I've been doing _a lot_ of thinking and..." Fang paused, thinking of what she wanted to say, "… okay. Hypothetically…"

"Is that word even in your dictionary?" Lightning asked, voice completely monotone.

"Did you just make a joke? Wow…" Fang played along. "Yep. It sure is. Anyway… hypothetically speaking. If someone were to ask you out on a date… what would you say?"

Lightning thought for a moment, "Well… it depends on who it is. Who is this 'someone'?"

"What… about me?" Fang asked, stumbling over her own words.

"What about you?" She asked, trying to hold in the smile that wanted to break free.

"Don't play stupid, Light," Fang said, leaning closer to Lightning. "How about it? You and me? Friday night?" When Lightning went to open her mouth to answer, she interrupted, "if you don't have a good time… then we can just be friends."

'_I don't think we'll have a bad time, Fang…'_ Lightning thought with a smile. "Okay."

"Light," her voice was softer than usual, and it didn't have a sarcastic tone to it, "I want to do this right."

"Do what right…?" Lightning inquired, finally allowing her head to rest on Fang's shoulder.

"Us. I don't want this to be like any other relationship… that I've had… I want this one to be…" Fang stopped, as if trying to think of what to say next. The sudden pause caused Lightning to lift her head, and stare at Fang.

"Be what?"

She looked into Lightning's eyes as she spoke. "Perfect." She leaned in closer and placed her lips upon Light's. Her left hand came up and rested on Lightning's neck. To Fang, she tasted so good – her lips were soft and gentle. Fang pulled away slightly to move towards Light's neck.

"Hey! Light! Fang! Where are you?" Serah called from the living room. Upon hearing her voice, Lightning pulled away from Fang. She stood up and looked at her.

"What time Friday?"

"Uh… Anytime you're free," Fang answered, feeling a little surprised at the sudden loss of contact.

"Well… I'm going to be taking Serah out for the day but… I'm free after," Lightning said as she started to walk back inside. "I'll call you…"

"I'm looking forward to it," She smiled. "See you then."

"Right… see you then," Fang smiled back. '_I… am taking Lightning out on a date? Oh Etro, what did I get myself into…?_' The smile grew wider when she realized, '_Whatever it is… it's going to be good._'

XXXXXXXX

**Bodhum Mall  
****1200 Hours (12:00 PM) – Friday**

"Serah, remind me again why I agreed to this?" Lightning asked as she was being dragged through the Bodhum Mall.

"Oh, you didn't agree to it. I made you do it," Serah laughed. "Come on! The _Big Sale_ is today and I'm not going to miss it because my sister's _too lazy_!"

'_I hate Clearance Friday…_' Lightning groaned and continued walking. "Fine, just don't spend all my money, okay?"

"No promises there, sis," Serah smiled.

"That damn husband of yours needs a job. I can't afford to keep up with your shopping addiction," Lightning said over the noisy civilians crowded in the clothing store.

"I told you he's looking!" She grabbed Light's hand and pulled her into a store and through the crowd of people. Serah pulled out a shirt and put it against her. "What do you think?"

Lightning grabbed the shirt and looked at the tag. "You're making me go through this just to save 2 gil? Serah!"

"Come on, Light! Pleee-ase?" Serah pouted. "You said my limit is 1000 gil! This shirt is only 198 gil!"

Lightning sighed, '_It's still expensive…' _but then she smiled. "Alright."

"Hey, Serah! Over here!" A perky voice called from the other side of the store they were in. It was Vanille. Fang was just behind her with the same look that Lightning had just moments earlier. Before she had time to react, Lightning was being dragged through the crowd of people, yet again, and was now face to face with the two 'sisters'. "Heya, Light!"

"Hi," was all she said. "You going through this torture too?" It was directed to Fang, who just nodded, rubbing her temples.

"Why don't us grownups go get some coffee while the children go have fun? It's win-win," Fang said, handing Vanille a credit card. "Limits 2000 gil. Don't go overboard, Van."

Lightning did the same to Serah and gave her the credit card. "Have fun and _please_ don't spend it all…"

"Okay!" Serah and Vanille went off in the other direction. Fang grabbed Lightning's hand and forced their way out of the crowd and into a small empty coffee shop.

"Thank Etro… I thought the crowd wouldn't let up!" Fang said, taking a seat in a booth. Lightning followed suit and sat down on the other side of the booth.

When the waitress came over, they ordered two coffees, one decaf for Lightning and one regular for Fang. "So…" Fang started.

"So…" Lightning repeated, tapping her nails on the table. She looked away for a moment when the waitress came back with their coffee, "thanks," then back at Fang. "I'm thinking about helping Snow get a job…"

"Aw… I knew ya had a soft spot for the boy!" Fang replied with a smile.

Lightning scoffed. "It's not that… I want Serah to be happy. I want her to go to school. And maybe Snow getting a job will help speed things up in the 'finally moving out' department…"

"What is he good at?" Fang asked, scooting closer.

"Being ignorant… but other than that, I think he'd make a good security guard. I mean, he fits the profile. He's huge. He's intimidating to others. He obeys the law," Lightning added, "and he'd do anything to protect his family."

"Like you?"

"Are you calling me fat?" Lightning glared.

"I meant the 'protecting the family' part, Sunshine. Didn't you say it the day Serah came home from the honeymoon?"

"Yeah… I guess," Lightning mumbled.

"So… how have you been feeling? I haven't really asked you that lately…" Fang said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Better… Thanks. Doctor says I can go back to work in a few weeks," she said. "How about you…?"

"I'm better… now that we're going out tonight," Fang chuckled. "You never told me what you did in the bathroom that day."

"Fang…" Lightning warned. "I'm serious. I was just relaxing."

"If you say so, sweetheart," Fang smirked. "Did you tell Serah that we're going out tonight?"

"No. If I told her she'd either flip out, or she would give me some type of 'makeover'. That's the last thing I want. She'll find out when you pick me up…" Lightning said as she used the stir straw in her coffee to stir some of the milk that she poured. "Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise. You'll enjoy it though. I promise," she winked.

"Any specific dress code?"

"Dress nice," was all Fang said. She reached over from under the table and grasped Lightning's hand on her lap. "Nothing too fancy though, just a nice pair of slacks and a shirt would be good."

"Okay…"

The only thing Lightning could think of was how good it felt to hold Fang's hand.

XXXXXXXX

**Lightning's Apartment  
****1830 Hours (6:30 PM) – Friday**

"And why are we looking like a woman tonight?" Serah asked from the bathroom door, smiling at her sister who was only in her bra and a pair of baggy shorts. Lightning returned the gaze with a glare.

"I'm going out. Is that a problem?" Lightning asked, putting a few curls in her hair.

Serah gasped. "You… you're going out? It's not for some undercover _I'm a prostitute_ thing again, is it? Because… that was scary – seeing you in skimpy stuff like that… I still haven't gotten over it."

"No," Lightning said, biting her lip gently. "Um… I have a… a _date_."

"What? With who?" Serah asked, plopping on the bathroom counter.

"A friend," Lightning answered.

"Do I know this friend?"

Lightning grumbled, adjusting a few of the curls in her hair. "Yes, you do."

"Who is it?" Serah begged.

"You'll find out when they get here – move your ass," Lightning said with a smile as she pulled her sister from the counter to grab a few bobby pins. _'Now go away.'_

"What time is _the date_?" Serah asked innocently.

"7. Why?" Lightning answered.

"I just want to make sure whoever it is, isn't late…" Serah said. Lightning rolled her eyes and cursed.

"God damn hair… How do women do this on a daily basis…?" She moaned.

"Here," Serah grabbed a can of hairspray and put a hand over Light's eyes. "Hairspray was a great invention, Claire. You should try it sometime," she smiled as she sprayed. "There. Better?"

"… Yeah… Thanks," Lightning turned around and leaned against the counter, crossing her arms.

"Something wrong?"

Lightning looked at her sister, "Serah. When was the last time I had a date?"

"I lost track, sis," Serah said, her eyes locked with Lightning's.

"Exactly. I have absolutely _no idea_ what I'm doing… How am I gonna make this work if I don't know what the fuck to do?" She looked down and rubbed her temples. "I really want to make this work."

"Just relax and have fun. I think you still know how to relax… right?" Serah asked as she leaned against the counter near her sister.

"Yes, Serah. I know how to relax. I'm not _that_ uptight," Lightning answered with a glare.

"Sometimes you can be," Serah said as she took Lightning's hand, dragging her into the elder Farron's bedroom. "We need to find you the _perfect _clothes to impress him."

Softly, Lightning answered, "… _her_, Serah."

With a smile, Serah asked, "would this '_her'_ happen to be the one you talked about before you walked me down the aisle?"

Raising an eyebrow, Lightning looked at her sister, "do you always have to know everything about me?"

Serah pulled out a white buttoned up half sleeve and held it up to her sister. "Yes, yes I do. You know everything about me."

"Fine," Lightning caved, "yes, it's the same woman I talked about that day." She snatched the shirt out of Serah's hands. "I'm pretty sure I can dress myself."

"Claire, you asked for my help. And I'm helping," Serah said, grabbing the shirt from Lightning.

"When did I ask for your help? I seem to remember telling you to 'move your ass' and 'get out of my way'," Lightning said, pushing her way through Serah to her closet. She started digging through shirts.

"If you had your way, you'd wear sweats and a t-shirt on this date," Serah laughed, "who is it anyway? You still haven't told me." As soon as Serah finished, she pulled the shirt off of her head that Lightning had just chucked at her.

"Would you just leave me alone? I'm stressed enough as it is. You'll find out when she gets here," Lightning grumbled as she threw a pair of black slacks on the bed. "Why don't you go bug your husband? You know, the one you married two months ago?"

"He's helping Lebreau with the café. She's doing some renovations. He should be home any minute," Serah walked over to the bed and picked up the slacks. "You need more color in your life. I swear, if you pick out a black top I'm gonna smack you."

Popping her head out of the closet door, she glared at Serah. "I never knew you were deaf… I'll wear whatever I damn well please tonight."

Serah smirked. "The way you're stressing, I don't think you planned on wearing these clothes for long."

"… Serah? Shut up," Lightning walked towards Serah, who just leaned against the front of the bed. "Get… Out. Now."

Serah crossed her arms. "Is someone PMS'ing today?"

"No. Someone's getting a little sick and tired of her little sister right now…" Lightning grabbed the slacks that were in Serah's hands and put them on. She then walked up to her closet and pulled out a dark red buttoned up shirt. "Make yourself useful, find me a tank top that matches this."

Serah did as she was told and Light looked in the mirror. She sighed and grabbed a black belt, looping it around the slacks hoops and buckling it. "Oh!" Lightning jumped as Serah ran out of the room.

"What the fuck…?"

"Here," Serah emerged a few moments later with a white camisole.

"Serah… You know your tops are too tight on my chest."

Serah grinned. "Well, that's the point. Maybe you'll have a good time and get laid."

Lightning sighed as she adjusted the camisole. "I'm not going out just for sex." She blushed at the thought. '_Though… that would be nice. Wait, what am I thinking?'_

"Well, maybe she is. And if you like her as much as you say you do… How could you deny her?" Serah winked.

"Serah, do yourself a favor. Go out in the living room, and wait for her. Please."

There was a knock at the front door. "OH! She's here!" Serah ran out and slammed the bedroom door. "Oh… OH!"

'_Must be Fang.'_ Lightning then counted. "Five… Four… Three… Two… One… Now." The bedroom door opened slowly, as if on cue, and in came a shocked Serah.

"Your date is Fang?"

"Yes, it is," Lightning buttoned her crimson top halfway and turned around. "How do I look?"

Serah smiled. "Well… if I wasn't your sister-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll kill you," Lighting stepped closer. "Also… tell your husband about this and you're both dead."

"Honey! I'm home!" A loud voice came from the living room.

"Too late. I'm sure he'll figure it out, sis," Serah smiled as she ran out of the room.

"Ok… here goes."

Lightning turned off the light in her room and walked out into the living room. "Whoa…! Light! Lookin' good!" Snow called from the kitchen.

"Haven't you learned by now to keep your comments to yourself, you big oaf?" Lightning asked. She turned her head and saw Fang leaning against the counter in the kitchen. She blushed slightly. "Hey…"

"Hey. Do I have to keep my comments to myself?" She smirked, one side of her lips curved upward.

Light's eyes grew wide as she came face to face with her date for the evening. She was absolutely stunning. Breathtaking if you will. Starting at the top, Fang's naturally curly, messy hair was tamed; it flowed smoothly down to the middle of her back. Her pendant necklace rested atop her baby blue blouse. She wasn't wearing her usual beaded necklace that evening. Lightning's eyes continued down, taking in every last one of Fang's luscious curves. Her tan slacks hugged her hips and flared out as they reached the ends of her legs. On the taller woman's feet, Light could see a pair of black heels, nothing too high though.

"You're fine…" Lightning smiled slightly.

"You ready?" Fang asked as she walked towards Light.

"Yeah. I am."

"Alright. 'Night, guys," She told Snow and Serah as the two walked out the front door.

"So… where are we going…?" Lightning asked as the two drove off.

"You'll see."

XXXXXXXXXXX

**So? Thoughts? You'll get a cookie if you review... just sayin'. I'm not like... trying to bribe you or anything. *WINK WINK*... *WINK***


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy XIII. Square Enix owns it. I do not own anything. Do not sue me.

**Authorial Notice:** Sorry it took a little while to update. I've been a little busy. This chapter was kind of hard for me to write – maybe it's because I REALLY need to go on a date…! Lol. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. As always, special thanks to **Haruka-Chan 212 for the help**! Now, I am going to go pop some more heads on Fallout 3. Peace! :D

**WARNING:** There are some sexual scenes in this chapter. You have been warned. And no, I'm not making Lightning 'easy' but, hey, it was bound to happen!

Lost Then Found  
_Chapter Eleven_

"I'm ready to fall in love tonight / Ready to hold my heart open wide / I can't promise forever but baby I'll try / 'Cause I'm ready to fall in love tonight."  
**- "Ready To Fall" by Meredith Edwards**

XXXXXXXX

**Bodhum Beach  
****1730 Hours (7:30 PM) – Friday**

"Where are we going, Fang?" Lightning asked, leaning back against the car seat.

"You'll see. Stop being impatient," Fang smirked.

Lightning sighed and rested her head on the back of the seat. Fang pulled into the parking lot a few feet away from the pier. She got out and hurried to the other side of the car before Lightning could open her door. She opened it for her and held out her hand. Lightning hesitated before taking it. She stood up and Fang closed the door, then led her onto the pier.

The air was calm and there was a slight chill that night. "Fang, where are we going?" Lightning pushed. Fang squeezed her hand and pulled her a little closer.

"Stop being so impatient," she repeated for what seemed like the tenth time that night.

They turned the corner and walked towards a small restaurant.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but we're full," The young host said as he stared aimlessly at his book.

"We have a reservation," Fang said, irritated, "under Yun Fang."

"I wasn't aware that we had any reservations for tonight," he said as he looked at his book. "Oh…" His brow furrowed and he cleared his throat. "I am terribly sorry ma'am. Would you like to come back later? I do apologize for the inconvenience. We could give you a free bottle of champagne if you like," he offered.

Fang cocked her head to the side. "I made reservations at the beginning of the week."

"Ma'am, I do apologize. As I said, I could go grab a complimentary bottle of champagne for you and your-"

"Save it," Fang grumbled, glancing at Lightning momentarily. "What's the point in making a reservation if you jackasses don't even look at your books?"

Lightning, in an attempt to calm her date down, grabbed Fang's hand. "Fang… calm down. It's okay. Let's just go."

"We should have a table available shortly, ma'am."

"Keep your damn table and your bottle of champagne. You can shove them both up your-" Before she could finish, Lightning pulled Fang away from the restaurant and back up the pier. Fang's head fell slightly as she sighed. "I just wanted tonight to be perfect and-"

"I'm sure we can find something else to do. It's still early," Lightning said. '_It's always perfect when you're here.'_ Light was still gripping Fang's hand gently.

After a few moments of walking, Fang leaned against the side of the pier. "Hey, sunshine…" She pulled Light into her, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" Lightning asked.

Ignoring her, Fang continued, "how come you slapped me at your sister's wedding?"

"What kind of question is that?" she asked, looking up at Fang.

"One that's been buggin' me since you did it," she answered.

Lightning thought for a moment. Why did she slap Fang? There wasn't really a reason… Scared, maybe? Stressed? Who knew? "You invaded my space then."

"And now…?" Fang asked softly.

"Do you want me to slap you…? Because… I'm not sure that's a good idea on a date…" the corner of Lightning's lips twitched.

"Actually… it's kinda hot when you're angry," Fang smirked.

"So that's why you're constantly teasing me."

"Yep. It's cute. When I do it… you don't realize it, but you blush – a lot," Fang said, reaching up to put a lock of hair behind Lightning's ear.

Lightning's smile finally broke through, "oh shove it, Fang," she joked, trying to push away. Fang pulled her in closer and placed her lips directly upon Light's. It was tender, sweet, and sensual. She was taken by surprise at first but soon relaxed into Fang's embrace. Her hand reached up and cupped the back of Fang's neck.

She pulled away, hand still on the back of her date's neck. "Fang…" her voice was barely above a whisper. "I was… scared…"

"What…?" Fang asked, still reeling from the kiss.

Lightning sighed, "are you deaf now?" She smiled. "I said…" she took a breath, "I was scared."

"… Of what?" Fang asked. '_She's not scared of me… is she?_'

"It's been a long time since I've felt like that… - felt like _this_."

Fang laced their fingers together and started walking again, Lightning beside her. "Felt like what?"

"Like this…" she sighed and lifted their joined hands up, "about someone else."

Fang grinned. "Like what exactly?"

She glared. "I'm not saying it because you know damn well what I'm talking about."

"Tell me…" With their fingers still laced together, Fang lifted her arm and wrapped it around Lightning, causing the shorter girl's arm to wrap around her chest. Lightning felt… content.

"To… like someone. Like this," She stumbled over her words. She was thankful it was dark and Fang couldn't see the blush that had managed to creep its way to her cheeks.

"Don't worry," Fang whispered, pulling Light closer. "I like you too.

She decided it was time for a subject change, so Light cleared her throat and asked, "what are we going to do tonight?"

"Well, since that dickhead just ruined dinner… how about a movie instead?" Fang offered as they reached the car.

"Serah said that the movies in the theaters right now 'suck'," she used her free hand to make a quotations gestures. "And she's a movie freak," she joked.

"Ah, but you haven't see my movie collection," Fang chuckled. "I'm sure we can find something in there to watch."

"What about Vanille?" Lightning asked when they got in the car.

"She's with your sister. She doesn't really like to be home alone on a Friday," Fang said as they pulled out of the pier.

A few moments of silence went by as they made the drive back to Fang's. Lightning looked at her and said, "you know. You looked incredibly hot when you went off on the host."

"Oh, really?" Fang chuckled. The sergeant didn't answer, just looked out the window. "Light? Come on, you can't say something like that and not elaborate on it! What was the hottest part about it?" Lightning was holding in a smile. "Come on, tell me!"

"The temper, the fire in your eyes," she finally answered.

Fang smirked. "I'm still in a little bit of a shock that you said I was hot."

"Shut up, Fang… I'm not good at this kind of stuff," Lightning wrapped her arms around her own waist.

Fang half smiled and chuckled, "you know, you're actually pretty good at it. You can make a woman swoon over those words, you know?" Light found herself smiling slightly.

"Tell me something, Fang. How long did you practice this 'showering of compliments' on Vanille?"

Fang cleared her throat and tilted her head slightly, "until she yelled at me that I was ready."

Lightning laughed, "didn't think you needed practice to be honest. You never really think before you speak."

"Yes, I do, actually. I'm a very… quick thinker. Very adaptable to a situation. Like that time when I-"

"Drop it, Fang," the sergeant warned.

"-walked in on you in the-"

"Fang…"

"-tub," Fang grinned, but in return, got a smack on the arm from Lightning.

"Why can't you just let that go?" She blushed.

"Because I liked what I saw," Lightning glared at Fang.

"What exactly did you see?"

"Enough."

"Fang!" Lightning blushed heavily as she looked away.

"You've got nothin' to be ashamed about, sunshine," Fang said seriously.

"That's not the point. You were ogling me like some horny teenage boy," she said as she looked back at Fang.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not teenage boy. Teenage girl. There's a huge difference," Fang corrected as she turned into her apartment parking lot.

"You left out the 'horny' part," she mumbled.

"What was that?" Fang asked as she turned the car off.

"Nothing," Lightning smiled as the two got out of the car.

Fang laced their hands together as they made their way to Fang's apartment. "Make yourself at home, I'll go order some food," she said as they entered the apartment. The first thing that Light noticed were walls that were covered with pictures of the group of friends – Vanille, Fang, Light, Sazh, Hope, Dajh, Serah, Snow… Lebreau, Gadot, the whole gang.

"You guys sure like your pictures," Lightning commented as Fang stared to dial the number in her phone.

"Vanille took half of those. She misses all of us hanging out like we used to. Her favorite's the one when we all went camping and you pushed Snow off the cliff and into the lake because he called you sis. If you look close enough, you can see the look on his face is priceless," Fang chuckled before placing their order.

Lightning smirked. "Yeah, good times."

"Forty five minutes? Alright. That'll work. Thanks," Fang said as she hung up the phone. She walked over to the movies and turned to Light. "What do ya wanna watch?"

"It doesn't matter," Lightning answered, sitting on the couch. Fang grabbed a movie and put it in the DVD player. She made her way over to the couch and sat down, wrapping an arm around Light's shoulder. The sergeant leaned into Fang and curled her legs under her. '_This feels so… right._' As the movie started to play, Lightning's stomach dropped. "Isn't this that horror movie that won a few awards a year ago for being, as they put it, 'epic'?"

"Yep. You'll like it."

'_Oh, shit…'_

A few minutes into the movie, Fang found herself making small circles on the woman's arm, sensing the discomfort. "Are you okay, sunshine?"

"Who, me? Why wouldn't I be?" She answered, her eyes glued to the TV. "I'm fine."

"If you say so," Fang knew exactly what was going to happen next. It would be another ten or twenty seconds before the intruder came through the door. The girl was backing into the closet, camera following her every move.

Fang suddenly gripped Lightning's arm, screamed and shook her, causing the woman to jump out of her seat. Fang started to double over in laughter when Lightning realized it was Fang. She turned and hit Fang on the chest multiple times. "You asshole!"

Fang continued to laugh. "Aw, Sergeant Farron is scared of horrors! How cute." As Light was about to hit her again, she grabbed her wrists and held them above the elder Farron's head. "What got you spooked, sarge?"

"I'm not spooked!"

"Why'd you jump then?" She was still laughing.

Struggling against Fang's grip, she answered, "if I ruptured your eardrums and shook you half to death, you'd jump too!"

"Just admit it. The thought of someone busting down the door with a chainsaw scares the shit outta ya."

Lightning fell silent as she looked at Fang. "Let me go."

Fang grinned. "You don't really want me to."

The woman glared and pulled at the grip. "Let. Me. Go."

"You could get out if you want to… grips not that bad," she pulled Light closer, their lips inches apart. "But you want me to protect you from the big scary chainsaw wielding man."

"Whatever," Lightning tried to not look at Fang. The thought of being alone with Fang, this close to her, made her stomach jump. There would be no interruptions. Just the two of them.

"Why are you blushing…?" Fang asked, leaning closer.

Lightning looked up at her, crashing their lips together, then pulling away only slightly. "You…"

"Me, what?"

"You make me blush."

Lightning trailed from her lips, down to her jaw line, then finally to her neck. Fang pulled Lightning up onto her feet. She never parted the distance between to two, leading them towards the hallway. She unzipped the woman's jacket, throwing it haphazardly in the bedroom as the duo struggled with each other's clothing.

"Fang…" Lightning breathed as she felt the brunette's lips below her ear, nibbling and suckling slightly. Fang's hands fumbled with Lightning's bra, finally unhooking it and allowing it to fall to the floor. She gasped as she felt Fang caress a nipple in between her fingers, flicking it slightly. "F…Fang."

Lightning couldn't take it anymore – she needed to feel Fang against her, skin on skin. She needed to. She _had_ to. She captured Fang's lips with her own, unbuttoning the woman's top as their tongues danced.

Within moments, the two found themselves on the bed with no clothing whatsoever. Fang found her hand trailing Lightning's body as their lips never left each other.

Fang teased her entrance. As much as she wanted to pleasure the woman beneath her, she wanted it to last. She wanted to take everything she could in. "F…Fang. More…" Lightning mumbled, bucking her hips towards the touch. She pushed the tip of her finger inside of her. She moaned in pleasure from the little touch and Fang knew she needed more. "P…please, Fang… Please."

And she obliged. She pushed the digit into her, all the way. Fang pulled out, pushing into the woman in rhythm. Lightning rolled her hips as Fang pushed into her slowly. She wanted to see her – every distortion of her face as she pleased her, ever noise, every wrinkle, _every_thing. "Light…" She leaned down and placed her lips on the sergeant's, pulling away slowly. Pushing another finger into her, Lightning cried out.

"Faster, Fang… Please!"

It was desperate – needed. Fang did as she was told and moved faster in the woman below her.

She was tight, and continued to get tighter as her orgasm came nearer and nearer. Lightning buried her head into Fang's neck as she cried out, moaning Fang's name over and over again. She knew Light was getting close to the peak of pleasure. She needed to hear her hit that point. She had waited so long. "Fang… Fang!" Fang maneuvered her thumb to Light's bud, she cried in pleasure and her walls tightened around her. Fang moved her lips towards Lightning's, somewhat muting the cry of bliss that she had just witnessed. She slowed as Lightning rode out the wave of pleasure that Lightning had succumbed to, never removing their lips from each other.

Once she was sure that Lightning's orgasm had passed, Fang pulled out of her. She placed gentle kisses over Light's lips, jaw, chin, neck, and cheeks. "Are… you okay…?" She finally managed to ask when she laid next to Lightning, pulling her into her arms.

Without an answer, Lightning pushed her lips into Fang's, straddling the woman who was now under her.

It was going to be a long night.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**I hope you enjoyed that last bit. Now I'm going to go continue to rest my knee because it's hurtin' a bit. See ya!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy XIII. Square Enix owns it. I do not own anything. Do not sue me.

**Authorial Notice:** **I know that the last couple of chapters have been lame, and I apologize for that. I've been trying to get back into my muse but unfortunately, it hasn't been happening… I'm afraid to inform you that after this story, I will be retiring from writing. When I was in High School, even Junior High, I was a huge writer, used to write and even wanted it to be my occupation… but I lost it. I apologize. I will be posting one-shots every once and a while, and, hell, might even write another chaptered story such as this one. Just bare with me through this. I promise you that I won't abandon this story. It's almost over. Three or four more chapters left. Thank you.**

**Special thanks to Haruka-Chan 212**

Lost Then Found  
_Chapter Twelve_

"Love is the master key that opens the gates of happiness."  
**- Oliver Wendell Holmes**

XXXXXXXX

**Fang and Vanille's Apartment  
****0730 Hours (7:45 AM) – Saturday**

Lightning woke up to her phone beeping. She sighed and ignored it, pushing herself back a little so she was closer to Fang, whose arms were around her. "Aren't you going to answer that?" Fang pushed her lips to the back of Lightning's neck.

"Whoever it is can wait…" Lightning's voice cracked slightly.

The room was still dark, courtesy of the dark drapes. She was unsure of the time, though she didn't really care. She was where she wanted to be. Fang's left hand was in Lightning's, caressing the back of it with her thumb. "What time is it?" Fang asked. Lightning lifted up her head and looked at the clock on the nightstand.

"Why anyone would call this early is anybody's guess," Lightning said, melting back into the soft bed.

"Probably your sister," Fang said, pushing herself into Lightning, if getting closer was even possible.

Lightning turned around as Fang wrapped her arms around the woman. She pushed her lips into the brunettes, allowing her hand to come up and cup her cheek. Fang returned the gesture and pulled away, resting her forehead on Lightning's. "You're beautiful," Fang said, causing a slight blush to creep its way to Lightning's cheek. She pressed her lips back onto Lightning's and trailed her tongue across the sergeant's lips. Lightning reached down between them and placed a teasing hand between the brunette's legs, smiling slightly into the kiss. Her index finger traced the woman's inner lips. "Stop teasing," Fang whispered.

The motions stopped when they heard the shower going across the house. "Can you be quiet?" Lightning asked, pressing soft lips against Fang's neck.

"Can you?" Fang challenged with a smirk.

"We'll see…"

XXXXXXXX

**Fang and Vanille's Apartment  
****0845 Hours (8:45 AM) – Saturday**

"No I haven't heard from them either, Serah. I got home late and just woke up, myself," Vanille said as she sipped her coffee in the kitchen, listening to Serah worry. "Yes, I know they did. I helped Fang get ready. I don't know. I'll go get her. Hold on," Vanille hopped off of the stool and skipped to Fang's room. She knocked and turned the knob. "Fang? Why is your door locked? Serah's wondering where Lightning is. She's worried. Apparently she didn't go home last night."

In the room, Fang grumbled, snuggling closer to the woman sleeping beside her. "Go away, Vanille."

"Fang, come on! Open the door!"

Lightning stirred from her sleep, cuddling further into the blankets. She mumbled something incoherent. "Shhh…" Fang said as she continued to hold the woman.

"Fang? Who was that?"

"No one, Vanille."

She heard something shaking the doorknob – '_fuck I forgot I had a key above the door… Ah well._' Before she had time to cover the woman next to her, Vanille had emerged into the room.

"Fa-oh, Maker…" Vanille blushed crimson and turned around, trying to hide the giggle that had come out. "Well, I think we found her…"

"Wass goin' on?" Lightning mumbled tiredly. She looked up and saw Vanille smiling. "Oh, _shit_…"

"Vanille, go away. Go get some coffee from down the street or something," Fang said through gritted teeth. "Now?"

"Hehe, right. Have fun, you two…" She left the room just in time, as a pillow was flung from the bed, aimed at her head.

Lightning sighed contently, melting back into the bed as Fang pulled her closer. "You feel so good," The brunette whispered into her neck as a hand ran lightly across Lightning's side. She pressed her lips to the back of Lightning's neck, causing the woman to shiver.

"Fang… Vanille's in the next room," Lightning said as Fang's hand started to wander downwards.

"That didn't stop us earlier, now did it?" Fang whispered just below the quivering woman's ear. Her hand moved lower, moving over Lightning's sensitive area gently. She made a small moan in the back of her throat.

"Fang…" she breathed. '_After last night… I think I'm going to be sore for a while. I lost count after a while… But if she keeps this – oh…'_ Fang pressed harder, causing Lightning to let out a throaty moan.

"FANG!" Vanille called. "Get your booty out of bed and come help me! But… Wash your hands first, please!"

Fang sighed and stood up, grabbing her robe from the bathroom door. "I'll be back." Lightning followed suite and grabbed a few articles of clothing.

"I should probably go. Serah's worried and all that…" She said awkwardly.

Fang nodded and walked over to Lightning, who had already managed to put on her pants. "I'll distract Vanille so you can slip out without being questioned." She gave Lightning a peck on the lips.

"Saves the interrogation for home only. Sounds good to me," Lightning smiled, keeping their lips together.

"G'luck with Serah," The taller woman joked, voice husky, causing Lightning to sigh.

"Don't forget about Snow, too."

Fang chuckled, pulling Lightning closer. "Promise me you won't kill him?"

Lightning scoffed. "No promises in that statement." She pulled away slightly to put her bra and shirt on.

"I'll call you later?" Fang spoke, making it sound more like a question then a statement.

"I look forward to it," Lightning smiled. The brunette gave her one last peck and walked out of the room. '_What have I gotten myself into?_'

XXXXXXXX

**Lightning, Serah, and Snow's Apartment  
****0930 Hours (9:30 AM) – Saturday**

Lightning stepped through the door of her apartment, combing a hand through her soft hair. "It's about time!" Serah said as she stood up from the couch. "How was your _date_?" Lightning quirked a brow, shook her head, and headed to the kitchen. "Don't ignore me!" Serah whined. She caught up with Lightning, who was pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Did you actually _sleep_ any?" The sergeant turned around to glare at her before turning her head back to her coffee. "Just a question, since it looks like your date went… wonderfully." She grinned.

"Serah, for once – for your sake and Snow's sake – shut up," Lightning said, sitting on a bar stool.

"So was it good?"

"Serah. I'm warning you," Lightning muttered through gritted teeth, rubbing her temples slightly.

Serah just laughed. "You know ya love me, sis, besides…" she brushed Light's hair to the side, "based on the bruises, someone loved it." Lightning just ignored her, pulling her hair back to where it was before – covering the 'bruises' on her neck.

"Where's the idiot?" Lightning asked, wanting desperately to change the conversation.

"He had an interview this morning…" She sat down next to her sister, "So… my tank top did the trick then, eh?" She giggled.

Lightning sighed and looked at her barely finished cup of coffee. She stood up and put it in the sink. "It's none of your business, Serah," she headed to her room, but her sister was shortly behind her. Lightning stopped at her door and turned around. "Don't you have something you should be doing? Like cleaning? Going to the store? Leaving me alone?"

"I know what you'd like to be doing," Serah giggled. "Or rather, _who_."

"I'd like to sleep."

"Should have told Fang that last night."

"Go. Away," she started to shut the door, but Serah's held the door open.

"I hope you know, that if you sleep now, I'm going to ask even more questions when you wake up."

Rolling her eyes, she pushed Serah out of the doorway. She shut and locked the door before Serah could force the door open. Lightning leaned against the door and closed her eyes. '_Shower or sleep_?' She looked from the bathroom door to the bed. She started to unbutton her shirt, collapsing on her bed in relief. '_Sleep sounds good…_'

XXXXXXXX

**Lightning, Serah, and Snow's Apartment  
****1045 Hours (10:45 AM) – Saturday**

"What do you mean you're 'under qualified'?" Serah asked, putting her school book down on the table. "It's a cashier at the convenient store, Snow."

"She said I need math skills – and I kinda don't," Snow said sadly as he grabbed a beer from the fridge. "I don't know what I'm going to do, baby. If I can't get a job as a cashier, what _can_ I get a job at?"

"Put that beer away and grab a soda, it's too early and I don't want you turning into an alcoholic. Besides, that's Claire's beer."

"This _is_ the only thing I'm good at, Serah."

"That's not true. You're good at a lot of things. A lot of people aren't good with math. Claire was really bad at it in school," Serah answered as she stood up. Snow put the beer away and grabbed a soda.

"Name one thing then," he challenged. Serah paused for a moment to think. "Exactly."

"No. You're strong. You're athletic…." Serah trailed.

Snow threw his hands up in the air, "so what? A football player then?"

"Let's not get over ambitious, babe…" Serah reasoned. "There has to be something you're good at. I know there is."

"Then _what_? Lightning already thinks I'm a no good bum! She'd do anything to make sure I'm out on the streets!"

"She'd never kick either of us out, no matter how much she hates you…" Serah said softly as she gave him a soft hug.

"Look at how much effort she's put forth to split us up already…"

"Another thing you're good at is protecting me, even protecting Lightning, and the others too," she stopped to look up at him. "You're a wonderful husband. And even though she won't admit it, you're a great brother-in-law. You'll find something out there."

Her words were more than a reassurance, they were a promise. He squeezed her gently and kissed the top of her head. "You're right." Serah smiled and pulled away. He reciprocated the action and gave her a peck on the lips. "I'll continue searching tomorrow…" He looked around for a moment, noticing how quiet it was. "Where's Light? Did she get back yet?"

"Yeah, she did. I think she got laid," Serah said monotonously as she sat back down to do her work. "She had that look on her face. She's sleeping right now though." She giggled, before tilting her head up at Snow. "I think she had a long night."

The only thing he could do, was chuckle. "I'm sure she did…" The two of them jumped when they heard the shower start. "Looks like sleeping beauty is awake… Do you think she'll be in a good mood?"

"She probably is, but I'm probably going to ruin it. I have a lot of questions," Serah said with a smile. "I'd make sure you're in the other room when it happens, baby…"

"At least let her wake up a little before you start the assault," Snow begged.

"It's her own fault she didn't sleep last night… well… hers and Fang's."

Snow just chuckled and shook his head. "Alright, I'm going to go watch TV in our room then." He started to leave the room, but turned around momentarily. "Just for the record, when she starts strangling you, you're on your own."

"What? Are you scared of her?" She joked.

He paused for a second, "when that girl's angry, I try to keep my distance."

His wife giggled. "Aw, you _are_ scared of her!"

"You've got to remember, sweetheart… she won't hurt you. She will, however, attempt to murder me in my sleep for your actions."

"That's true… I'll try to go easy on her," Serah reassured.

"Thank you. Come get me when you and Light are done," he walked over and pecked her lips before walking towards the bedroom.

XXXXXXXX

**Lightning, Serah, and Snow's Apartment  
****1100 Hours (11:00 AM) – Saturday**

Lightning sighed and walked out of her room, towel drying her hair. She knew Serah would start asking questions as soon as she entered the room. She looked up and saw her brother-in-law walking past her. "Snow…" Snow just nodded before vanishing into his room. She lifted a brow before continuing towards the kitchen. As she turned the corner, she could see Serah sitting at the dining room table with a few books open. "Could you guys have been any louder?" She asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Why?" She tilted her head before realizing what she was talking about. "_Oh…_ You wanted to sleep?" She grinned from ear to ear, still writing the essay that she had been working on since she woke up.

Lightning glared at Serah. She lifted the cup to her mouth and took a long sniff, taking in the smell before taking a sip. "You know damn well I was sleeping."

"You should have done that last night. Ya know, most people sleep at night."

Lightning sighed and sat down across from Serah. "I know they're coming, just start already."

Her sister looked at her, a confused look on her face. "Know what is coming?"

Lightning sat back in her seat. "Don't play dumb with me. The questions. Might as well get it over with now."

Serah put her pen down and closed her books. "Do you love her?" She heard Lightning grumble.

"It was just one date," she reasoned, shaking her head.

"So? How long as this been growing?"

"Has what been growing?" Lightning sat back in the chair, crossing her legs.

"This… _thing_ between you and Fang."

"It was just a date, Serah," Lightning said as she sipped her coffee.

"It was since the accident, wasn't it?" All Lightning could do was blush. "I should have seen it earlier! Oh, my goodness! All the signs were there!"

"It was the wedding," Lightning blurted.

"And – wait, what? What happened at the wedding?" Serah leaned in closer.

"I slapped her," Lightning smirked.

"Wait, you slapped her? And… that caused the date?" Serah rubbed her head in confusion. '_This is complicated…_'

Lightning shook her head. "Well, I slapped her for what she did to me."

"What did she do to you?" Serah was excited. "Stop teasing me!"

"Why are you being so nosey anyway?"

"Because I love you and want to see you happy."

"… Fine…" Lightning took a breath. "Fang kissed me at your wedding. My mind kinda… went haywire."

Serah took a moment to collect her thoughts. "You love her, don't you?" She asked softly.

"What? N-no. I don't. Stop assuming I do," Lightning said with a slight tint of red on her face.

"You wouldn't be so defensive if you didn't, sis. So you two must have really… _bonded_… when you got yourself blown up," Serah said with a smile.

Lightning grumbled. "I didn't get blown up…" she muttered under her breath. Serah glared at her. "She took care of me, even thought I rejected everything she did for the first day or two, we had no choice but to bond. It was forced."

"So was last night… your first time?" she whispered.

"Serah!" Lightning glared.

"It was! That is too cute…" Lightning blushed more, but stayed silent. "Then you love her."

"I do_ not_ love her."

"The last person you slept with, you were in love with. And I remember you telling me, very distinctly, that you won't do it again unless you know it's 'the one'."

"I do care for her, and she means a lot to me, but that doesn't mean I love her."

"You're scared," Serah said monotonously.

"I do not get scared," Lightning chuckled.

"You're terrified. You're terrified to love her," Serah whispered.

Was she terrified? She wasn't sure anymore. She was terrified when their parents died. She was terrified on her first mission. She was terrified when Serah announced that she was dating Snow. She was terrified when she announced they were going to get married. She knew what being terrified meant. But… was she terrified to love Fang?

She shook her head of the thoughts and stood up to refill her coffee cup. "I am not."

"You're either afraid to love her, or you don't know what love is…" The elder Farron turned around abruptly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, sis," Serah challenged.

"Well, I don't know if Fang's 'the one'…"

"So you lied to me then?"

'_What am I going to do…?_' Lightning rubbed her head. Her head was starting to hurt from all these thoughts going through her mind. '_I mean… yeah… I like her, a lot but… do I actually love her?' _She took a sip of her coffee. "I can't seem to get her off my mind…"

Serah smiled. "From what you're saying, you're falling in love with her."

"I am NOT!" Lightning growled.

"Fine then. Keep telling yourself that. But I know otherwise. You're in denial. It's either that, or you don't know what love it. Maybe you don't know how to love," Serah packed her belongings up and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Lightning alone.

'_Do I love her…? … Maybe I am in denial…_'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**I apologize for the constant skipping around. Forgive me.**


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE Please Read

Okay, I never do this. It's an author's note. I have never written an Author's Note as a chapter so give me a break here.

**Why I haven't updated since October:**

First, my external hard drive, which has all of my stories (and the completed new chapter) crashed. It was COMPLETELY done and it just crashed... so I was devastated. I couldn't afford the three hundred dollars to fix it and get all of my pictures, 10,000 songs (I'm a music freak), and all of my stories (fanfiction and english essays from high school/stories).

Second, I've been extremely depressed. I hadn't been able to find a job and everyone else around me was bitching about their petty problems and I just got pissed (held it in though, you don't wanna know me when I'm mad).

I know it's like I'm just making excuses, but I'm really not. It's just life. But good news.

Finally, I got a job. Like... on Friday. Only going through orientation right now. Retail is a pain in the ass. But!

**What to expect in the next week or two:**

Expect a new chapter by the end of either this week or next week. I'm working on it RIGHT NOW even though I have to wake up at 8:30 AM to get ready for work. It's almost 10:30 PM right now and I'm going to write until I'm at least half done with the new chapter rewrite. And then I gotta send it off to Haruka to see if it's any good.

Thank you so much for those who have reviewed the last couple months. You don't know how much it means to me that people still read the story. It actually made me want to rewrite the chapter - make it better than the previous. If you have any ideas at all, send me over a message or write a review for this Author's Note and I'll see if I can incorporate them into the story. There's not many chapters left, but I am thinking of a sequel. It's a big maybe, but it's also a big thing for me because I haven't written a sequel to anything before and I just wanna make it better than the original.

Thank you,  
Capri (since I can't do the dots on here because is kind of special that way xD)


	15. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy XIII. Square Enix owns it. I do not own anything. Do not sue me.

**Author's Note: **So... a year since I started this story and it's not done yet. I really need to stop doing that. I know it's kinda crappy but I gotta get something up for you guys. When the story is done, I'm going to edit all the chapters... Anyway, I have to get ready for work now. I'll talk to ya'll later.

**Special thanks to Haruka-Chan 212**

Lost Then Found  
Chapter Thirteen

"And I've lost who I am / and I can't understand / why my heart is so broken / rejecting your love..."  
- **Trading Yesterday **"Shattered"

XXXXXXXX

**Lightning, Serah, and Snow's Apartment  
****0745 Hours – Monday**

She cursed as she fumbled with the tie. She was going to be late. She groaned, finally setting the tie in place. She reached over her head and pulled the lose hair tie out of her hair, allowing her hair to fall graciously around her shoulders. After looking at her wrist watch, she grabbed her jacket and headed out her bedroom door – only to collide with the younger Farron.

Lightning glared and tilted her head to the side. "Did you sneak into my room and unset my alarm?"

"You should find another job, Lightning."

"Serah, move. I'm going to be late."

Lightning tried to move to the right but Serah followed suit, blocking her path. "Serah, seriously. I have to be there at eight. Please move."

"No. I have to talk to you."

The sergeant glanced at the clock and groaned. "It can wait. I'll be back at four tonight. I'll take you out for dinner. Just please move." Lightning tried to push Serah lightly but the younger Farron kept her footing, now allowing her older sister to go through. "Serah!"

"Hey, Light." Lightning stopped trying to get by when she heard the accented voice. It was Fang. "We wanted to talk to you," the dark haired woman looked at Serah, "you were right when you said you needed back up. She looks…" Fang looked Lightning up and down, trying to hide a smirk, "intimidating."

Lightning glared at the dark haired woman, the piercing gaze nearly drilling through her. "This is my job. I've supported you for years with this job. I'm supporting you and _Snow_ for this job. I have to go. Now move," she demanded to her sister.

"No. You almost died, Claire! If you won't quit, at least take a few more weeks off, please. You're not ready to go back."

"I was given a three month paid leave. That was an extra month than was needed for recovery. Besides, when everything happened I was off duty and went after those bastards without thinking. It was my mistake. I'm not going to _not_ go to work. Officers get hurt every day in this job. If it makes you feel any better, I'm not working on the field for another month," Lightning explained as she tried to force herself through the two women but was pushed back.

"Yeah, but most of the officers that get injured like you were retire, Claire. They don't go back to work after three months!"

"Aaalright girlies," Fang stepped in between the two, pushing them apart with both hands. She let her touch on Lightning linger slightly before turning to her. "Listen to your sister."

"Excuse me?"

"Light, you're still wincing every time you move your left arm," Fang pointed out.

"How exactly is Serah right? And why in the world are you on her side?" Lightning felt slightly hurt that Fang had taken Serah's side over hers.

"Yet Serah…" She turned to Serah, "Light has a point too. She can't just quit her job on a whim."

"See?" Lightning sighed. "Look, I have to go. I'll be back at four. I promise dinner tonight." Serah didn't move from her spot. The elder Farron leant against the bare wall. "Move."

"Serah, sadly you can't stop her…" Fang tried to reason.

Lightning looked at Fang. "Thank you. And no, she can't. And she's already made me late."

"Good, then don't go in!" Serah exclaimed.

"Serah, do you _want_ me to get fired for not showing up?" Before the younger sister had a change to answer, Lightning held up her hand. "That wasn't an offer. Fang. Do something before I kill her." Lightning once again tried to get past her. "Serah, I really don't want to hurt you."

"Alright, Mini-Sunshine. Time to let Claire get to work before she kills you, and possibly me." Fang wrapped her arms around Serah to lift her out of Lightning's way.

Serah frowned as Lightning walked past her. "Claire…"

"I'm going."

"I know… can I… at least get a hug?"

Lightning stopped as her hand went to put the car keys in her pocket. She turned around to see tears in Serah's eyes. She saw the little girl inside of her sister. The tears that barely grazed her eyes. The sergeant walked up to her sister and wrapped her arms around her. "I'll be fine. It's only desk work. No field duty for at least a month."

"I guess that's all I can take… plus dinner. We can invite Snow and Vanille… and your girlfriend."

Lightning pulled back and let go of her sister, crossing her arms. "She's not my girlfriend." She glanced back at Fang, who had raised an eyebrow. Serah only giggled.

"Well, she's a girl and we all know how… _close_… you two have gotten-"

"We're not having this conversation right now. I'll see you at four…"

Lightning turned around and walked out the door. Fang followed her briskly and caught up with her just as she was heading down the stairs. "I'm not your girlfriend then?"

"We've only been on one date, Fang…" Lightning said with no emotion. '_Please don't start… I'm already confused…'_

"We slept together, Claire." With that, Lightning scowled slightly before pulling Fang aside and lowered her voice.

"I'm… aware of what happened that night, Fang…"

"You… don't regret it… do ya?"

"No, I don't regret it for a second, but I wish we'd waited."

"Well… if I remember correctly, you're the one who started it."

On the other side of the door, Serah's ears perked up. She was shocked. Lightning started it? She started fires, not sex with… '_Oh gross…_'

"I have to go to work… I'll call you."

"Lightning, with you…" Fang felt slightly annoyed, "its one step forward three steps back! I don't know what to do. I don't know how to approach you when you're acting like that…" Fang was hurt, annoyed, frustrated… She didn't know what to do. That night was one night that she would never forget. It was the best night of her life.

Lightning knew. She knew that Fang was hurt. "I'm sorry… I, um… I have to go to work…"

"Fine…" Fang turned and walked back into the apartment. "She's so frustrating!" Fang expressed. She walked into the Farron's kitchen with the younger following. She poured a cup of coffee and sat down at the dining room bar. "I don't know what to do with her."

Serah bit her lip. "Um… there's something about Claire that you might need to know…"

XXXXXXXX

**South Bodhum Police Station  
****0830 Hours – Monday**

Thankfully Amodar wasn't too upset about her being late. He understood that Serah would be upset. One less thing off her mind…

She sighed and opened the first file. She couldn't keep her mind off of her conversation with Fang and Serah. She knew that the two women were right. She was in denial and was pushing away. Could you blame her? '_Maybe Serah's right. No… no. I don't love her. I can't. I just can't. Not again._' She shook her head to try to rid herself of the oncoming flashback but it didn't help. It was coming. '_I can't love another since… him._'

_**Two years ago…**_

_Lightning couldn't have been happier. It had been two days since Clark proposed to her. She had a hard time keeping her eyes off the diamond ring that now occupied her left hand. People at work had noticed the different demeanor in the woman since the proposal. She wasn't as stoic as she had been since she started. She still needed to tell Serah._

"_Clark, I'm home. I brought dinner too," She put the two bags on the kitchen counter and called out again. "Clark? Are you home?"_

_No answer. _

"_Clark?" She heard shuffling from the back of the hallway. Her brow frowned in confusion as she made her way down the hallway, taking off her tie as she walked. She unbuttoned the top of her shirt to give her neck some much needed air and walked through their bedroom door, only to see a half naked woman and Clark. "What is this?"_

"_Claire…"_

"_Don't you dare call me that. Who the fuck is this?" Lightning felt the painful sting of tears in her eyes, something Clark had promised long ago that she would never have to feel. "And in MY bed?"_

_She knew why it had happened… "Light…"_

"_Light? What kind of name is that?" The brunette slut said as she held in a chuckle._

"_Shut the fuck up and get the FUCK out of my house," She turned to Clark. "And you have one hour to pack your shit and leave."_

"_Lightning! Are you home?" Lightning turned to the living room, seeing her sister looking at her from the hallway. "What's going on?"_

_The cheated woman looked back at her ex-fiancé. "Get your shit and leave, Clark… I never want to see you again," She pulled off the ring and threw it at him. As he reached for her, she punched him, knocking him into the fragile desk, breaking it in two. "Get… out. Now."_

_And he did. Quickly._

XXXXXXXX

**Lightning, Serah, and Snow's Apartment  
****0830 Hours – Monday**

Serah sighed as she refilled Fang's coffee cup. "Yeah… that's what happened."

"Wait, she really made him break the desk?" To be honest, it didn't surprise her. When Lightning's mad, she could make Eden fall out of the sky.

"I tell you how Lightning had her heart broken and all you focus on is the desk?"

Fang did feel bad – really bad… for Lightning. No one deserved that – especially her. Lightning had a hard exterior, but the inside was softer than anything she'd ever seen. The night Lightning and her had sex, it was something she had never felt from the sergeant…. She cleared her throat, "If I was her, I would have killed him."

"And she would have," Serah continued, taking a sip of her coffee. "But I pulled her away before she got the chance."

"So he's lucky ya got home when you did… What happened to that girl he was sleeping with?"

"Lightning punched her too. She kept making cracks at her name. Claire pretty much had enough."

"Does she know why he did it…?" Serah only nodded as her teeth clenched. She hated him for hurting her older sister. She hadn't seen him since. It was a good thing too… Two angry Farron sisters is a deadly combination. "Well? Why did he do something that stupid?"

"Because she wanted to wait for marriage… She wasn't ready and he found it somewhere else," Serah took a sip of her coffee before continuing. "I told her that he was a pig… but Claire was stubborn and didn't listen."

"But… she slept with me… we only went on a date once."

"She loves you. She won't admit it, but she does. She loved him too but I actually don't think she was 'in love' with him. There's something about you Fang, that makes people trust you – even Lightning…"

"I still don't understand…"

"Fang, it's not that hard. Claire loves you. She's _in_ love with you. She just has a hard time accepting it because she's afraid of getting hurt again, which I understand… she was supposed to marry Clark. She wanted to wait until they were married but it didn't work out… To be honest, I don't think she's ever loved anyone more than she loves you," Serah said with complete honesty.

'_She loves me?_' Fang smiled on the inside but kept her face neutral. "How do you know she loves me?"

"I'm her sister. I've known her my whole life, Fang. She's always been stubborn when it comes to her emotions. But I can read her like an open book. The day after your date, she avoided the topic. But she didn't get angry about it… which means she was hiding something. Besides, she told me at my wedding that there was someone she had her eye on… That someone is you. I have a sinking suspicion that she's had her eye on you for a while now." Fang felt herself smile inwardly at that new information. "And I can tell you love her too… don't hurt her."

Fang looked at Serah in the eyes. "I wouldn't dream it of." And she meant it.

"Good, because I think she might actually kill you," the sister joked.

"And I wouldn't fight back at all. Ya don't have to worry about it, Serah…"

'_I love her too.'_

XXXXXXXX

**So there you have it. Lightning was cheated and hurt, and yet she trusts Fang. :) Fang does seem trustworthy. I know I'd give her my... yeah, not going there. Read and review.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy XIII. Square Enix owns it. I do not own anything. Do not sue me.

**Author's Note:** Yay! I'm on a freakin' ROLL this week! It's been TWO DAYS since I posted. That's gotta be a record... for me anyway. Thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy the chapter, gals and guys. Lightning seems a bit bipolar in this chapter, but don't worry. I didn't put it in there for no reason. :) Final draft isn't beta'ed.

**Special thanks to Haruka-Chan 212 for helping me out by writing out Fang's lines. I still have a hard time writing her. Lol.**

Lost Then Found  
Chapter Fourteen

"Just don't give up / I'm workin' it out / Please don't give in / I won't let you down / It messed me up / Need a second to breathe…"  
- **Pink **"Whataya Want From Me?"

XXXXXXXX

**Lightning, Serah, and Snow's Apartment  
****1530 Hours – Monday**

Fang couldn't stop thinking about her conversation with Serah earlier. Who would hurt Lightning? She knew that she could never hurt her like that. Why would she? She's practically liked the woman for two years. She looked over to see Vanille, Serah, and Snow looking for job openings in the newspaper but most of them required licenses. Fang wasn't paying any attention to them. She was too anxious to see Lightning.

"I'm going to go outside. It's stuffy in here," Fang said as she stood up.

"Alright," The three answered.

"What about this one?"

"… License."

Fang shook her head and walked outside, sitting on the porch chair. She leaned back as Lightning pulled into the driveway. Her heart raced as she saw the woman step out of the car and get closer with each step. One. Two. Three. Four.

"Hey, Light."

"Hi. Um… Can we talk?" Fang's ears perked up as Lightning took a seat on the adjacent chair. All she did was nod her head. She wouldn't lie – she was nervous. Her heart pounded in anticipation as the sergeant twiddled her thumbs on her lap.

"I'm sorry about earlier. Serah had already gotten me in a bad mood-"

"I know," Fang interrupted.

"-and I was nervous about my first day back-"

"It's okay, re-"

"-and I knew that if-"

"Light! Really, it's alright. I understand," Fang let a soft smile cover her features.

Lightning sighed before looking down at her hands. "Where are the others?"

"Inside tryin' to find Snow a job. But most require licenses."

"Speaking of that, I talked to James at the bank today when I got off… I got him a job interview."

Fang nearly choked on her own tongue. Lightning helped Snow? Oh, this was rich. "Where?"

"There's a job opening at South Bodhum Community Bank. No license required. All he has to do is security. He's twenty one and qualified. I'm going to tell him after dinner."

Fang held in a smirk. "Really? Wow… Serah's got a sister in law enforcement and a husband in security at the bank."

"I know James really well. He said Snow's got the job but he still has to go in for an mandatory interview."

"You had to have spoken highly of Snow…" Fang joked. "That never happens. What did ya say about the 'blockhead'?

"Shut up…" Lightning blushed.

"Ya act like ya hate him. But deep down, under that rock hard exterior, ya love the guy, dontcha?"

"Love's pushing it a bit. It's not like I really have much of a choice. I have to live with the guy…" Lightning grumbled as she loosened her tie.

Fang raised a single eyebrow at the sergeant's actions, somehow finding it incredibly sexy, but pushed it from her mind. "You're hoping to get them out of your house, aren't ya?"

Lightning couldn't help but scoff as she finally got her tie undone, unbuttoning the two buttons near her neck. "Like that'll ever happen. Snow can't be lazy about work. He has to go every day and prove himself… He has to be good at-for something."

"He's good at pissing you off though," Fang smirked. Lightning gave her a half-hearted glare.

She sighed and stood up. "I'm going to go take a shower then we can leave."

"I'll try to not walk in on ya, Sunshine."

Hiding a smile, "Shut up, Fang."

XXXXXXXX

**Lightning, Serah, and Snow's Apartment  
****2050 Hours – Monday**

It was when they got home that Lightning broke the news to Snow.

"Are you serious?" Snow asked, his jaw nearly dropping. "You aren't serious, are you?"

The room fell silent from the happy chatter between the friends and family. They stood there, staring at Lightning. She wasn't sure if it was shock or fear. Well… fear from Snow. He didn't have anything to repay her.

"Yeah. You start next week but you have to go in for an interview tomorrow at eight. Don't let make a fool out of me."

"I won't, Lightning. I promise," Snow said as he resisted the urge to hug her – or tried to anyway. He went up to her and hugged her, causing her to stiffen her body.

"Alright, big boy. Put her down before she kills you," Fang said as she took a seat on the couch next to Vanille.

The house was soon full of laughter and jokes, even a few card games. Lightning didn't participate of course – she never did, but she became the referee for Snow and Fang's competitive antics. "I need air. You guys are acting like children." Fang watched as she grabbed her beer and went through the kitchen. She sat down at the deck swing and curled her legs under her.

The crisp summer chill bit at her skin. She wrapped her arms around her chest. She didn't even realize she had done it until Fang had spoke. "Hey, sunshine. You cold?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Hi." Fang sat down next to her, causing Lightning to move uncomfortably on the swing.

"It, uh, was a nice thing ya did for him," Fang said as she took a sip from her beer.

"I can't afford this house plus the food on my salary. I get paid to support Serah and I, but not the three of us."

"You keep making excuses."

Lightning glared at her, then turned back to her beer. "No, I'm not. It's getting to be too much. Do you know how much that blockhead eats in a day?"

"Light… I didn't come out here to fight with you…"

"Pft… Could've fooled me."

"You're pushing away."

"Excuse me?"

"Before dinner we had a nice conversation. You apologized for being a complete bitch this morning and I accepted. Ya even sat by me by your own will. Now all of a sudden you're pushing me away… Light, it hurts."

"Fang, I'm like this with everybody."

And she was.

Ever since Clark, she'd pushed people away. She'd get close but then her walls came up as they fell. It wasn't something she could control. It just happened. It was instinct. She wished it wasn't like that. She wanted to be with Fang more than anything. She wanted to let Fang in but she couldn't. They say time heals all wounds, but time had just caused them to open up more.

She dove so deep into her job to keep the pain from getting worse but…

"Serah told me…"

Lightning felt her heart stop. "About what?"

"You were cheated, Lightning. You don't want it to happen again. I think you slept with me because you didn't want me to hurt you the way he did…"

Lightning swallowed heavily and took a long gulp of her beer. "She shouldn't have told you about that."

"She saw how you were pushin' me away."

If the moon wasn't shining on them, the tears in Lightning's eyes wouldn't be noticeable. They didn't fall; they just barely grazed the bottom eyelid. "You're right…"

Fang rose a brow, not understanding. "About…?"

"Being scared… I'm terrified."

"Of what?"

"You. I'm terrified of you, Fang. It's not something I can control… I want to let you in but I can't. I… I don't know if I can do this with you…" Lightning took a staggered breath, "I'm sorry."

Lightning stood up. She wasn't walking away because she wanted to, she was walking away because she was guarding herself – guarding her broken heart. '_Please stop me. Force me. Anything…'_

Fang followed her movements, as if reading the woman's mind. She took the beer from Lightning's hands and set it back down on the table. Using her other hand, she wiped a stray tear that finally fell from Lightning's eyes. "Don't cry, Light…"

She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the woman's lips. She prayed Lightning would kiss her back. She prayed that she could change Lightning's mind. Relief fell through her body as she felt Lightning do so – moving their lips together in a slow passion. Fang reluctantly pulled away.

"You can do this," Fang whispered. "We can do this."

That caused her walls to come crashing down, breaking into quiet sobs and tears into Fang's chest, she tried to speak. "I don't know how…"

Fang wrapped her arms around Lightning protectively. She could see Serah with concerned eyes in the window beside them. Fang shooed her away and continued holding the sobbing woman in her arms. "It's alright, darlin'," Fang whispered in her ear. Light continued to tremble as she listened to whispered endearments from Fang. It had been years since the last time she shed a tear over emotions. "Come on, let's go inside," Fang found herself saying quietly.

Lightning lifted her head off of Fang's chest. "No. I don't… want the others to see me like that. You go I'll…"

"Come on, you have a second walkway to your hallway, remember? The other's won't even know you're inside." Lightning nodded as Fang led her inside. They quietly went inside and made their way towards Lightning's room. She kept the lights off when they entered the room, figuring Lightning would just fall asleep. She helped Lightning in bed and laid next to her, pulling the ruffled blankets over them, holding the woman closely. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Goodnight, Fang… thanks…"

Fang pressed her lips against the back of Lightning's neck. "Don't mention it, sunshine."

XXXXXXXX

**Told you she seemed a bit bipolar. I don't work for another 6 hours so I'm going to see how much I can write between now and then. If you guys have any ideas for a sequel or new fic, let me know. :)**


	17. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy XIII. Square Enix owns it. I do not own anything. Do not sue me.

**Author's Note: **Damn I've been on a role. :)

**Special thanks to Haruka-Chan 212**

Lost Then Found  
Chapter Fifteen

"So maybe it's true / I can't live without you / And maybe two is better than one / There's so much time / To figure out the rest of my life / You've already got me coming undone / And I'm thinking two is better than one."  
- **Boys Like Girls feat. Taylor Swift **"Two Is Better Than One"

XXXXXXXX

**South Bodhum Police Station  
****12****30 Hours (12:30 PM) – Tuesday**

"Farron, can I speak with you for a moment?"

Lightning looked up from the paperwork that was piled on her desk, seeing Amodar standing by her door. She nodded. "You don't even have to ask, sir. What do you need?"

He sat down in a chair in front of the sergeant and frowned. "I got a call from your doctor an hour ago." He paused, taking a breath. "He thinks it's best you don't do any strenuous work. We've all noticed you've been favoring your shoulder a bit and I think it'd best if you don't come back to SWAT, Lightning." Lightning felt her heart drop. "However," He started, hoping to lighten the mood, "I talked to the Chief today. "We've had our eye on you, Lightning. I want to promote you to SWAT Instructor. It's an easy job and in emergencies, you'll be in the field. In simple busts, you'll be on the radio to your team instructing them on their objectives."

"Sir, that's your job. I can't take it from you."

He chuckled, "Lightning, I consider you my daughter. I practically have been like a father to you and Serah ever since your parents died... I would be honored to have you working with me side-by-side. You know this job better than everyone here combined. You're my most trusted officer and I hope you take the offer."

"Take it, sunshine."

She looked above Amodar and saw Fang standing in the doorway with a visitor's badge on her work shirt. "Fang, what are you doing here?" She caught herself standing up in greeting. "Is Serah okay?"

Fang smirked. "She's fine. I'm on my lunch break so I figured I'd come by to visit ya. I kinda am in the building just next door, ya know."

"Right…"

"Come in, Fang. How have you been?" Amodar asked as he stood up to shake her hand.

"Takin' care of sunshine over here after she got blown up was a chore. Stubborn as she is," The woman laughed.

"Alright, if you two are going to 'poke fun' at me, get out of my office please."

"Ah, lighten up, Farron!" Amodar laughed, but it faded quickly. "Think about it and let me know by the end of the day so I can start the paperwork."

"Yes, sir."

Amodar left the room as Fang brought in flowers. "Got ya these. Wasn't sure if you were a flowers and chocolate kinda girl or-" Before she was able to finish her sentence, Lightning sneezed.

"Ah, so there IS a kryptonite for Superwoman, eh?" Fang smirked.

"Just put it by the window. I'll be-" with that, she sneezed again. "Fine…"

Fang chuckled and set them by the window on the far side of the room, away from Lightning. She sat down in the chair previously occupied by Amodar. "You should take the job."

"It pays more… and it would be safer… And it would make Serah happy," Lightning said, furrowing her brow. "Um… thanks for the… flowers."

"Didn't know ya were allergic. Sorry 'bout that. Glad ya like them though. You wouldn't imagine how many looks I got while I was standing at your door."

"Wait…" Lightning's breath hitched, "Are you saying you told the secretary you're here to see me WHILE holding the flowers?"

"Uh, yeah. How else would they get here?"

Lightning groaned. "I'm never going to hear the end of this…."

"So let them think you have a heart," Fang smiled softly.

'_That belongs to you…_' Lightning cleared her throat. "Thanks, Fang."

"Anytime, sunshine. My breaks almost done, so I should get outta here. Wanna… go out tonight?" She asked as she stood up. Lightning followed, leading her to the door.

"Sure. That'd be nice," Lightning tried to hold in a smile.

"Good," Fang leaned in and pushed her lips against Lightning's softly, but it ended just as quickly as it started. She chuckled and walked off. "I'll be over at your place to pick you up for DINNER at EIGHT." She said loudly to make sure the others heard it. Lightning rolled her eyes as she received whistles and remarks from the men inside the station. "Might stop by earlier too. I'll see ya later."

"Bye." She watched Fang turn the corner to the lobby and Lightning looked at the men. "Shut up before I kick your asses."

They all smirked and turned back to their own work.

Lightning closed the door to her office and shook her head. '_For once, I think I'm truly happy…_' And it scared her.

XXXXXXXX

**Lightning, Serah, and Snow's Apartment  
****1630 Hours (4:30 PM) – Tuesday**

Lightning walked through the front door of her apartment when Serah bombarded her with questions about the previous night and what she had witnessed. "It was nothing important," Lightning kept telling her. "Mind your own business," She also said, but knew her little sister was a bit protective of the eldest. "Serah, seriously. It was nothing. Can I just relax? I want to talk to you anyway. It's about work."

Serah followed Lightning into the kitchen, where the officer grabbed a beer from the refrigerator before sitting at the counter bar. "What is it?"

"My doctor called Amodar today. He told me that I have chronic shoulder pain and I can't be with SWAT anymore."

"Really?" Serah asked, a little too excited. "What will you do now though? A desk job?" To be honest, she couldn't picture her big sister sitting in a chair filling out paperwork."

"I'm being promoted to SWAT Instructor. I'm only going on the field in emergencies, but for basic stuff like drug busts, I'm briefing them."

"Good. Means I don't have to worry about you so much anymore."

Lightning scoffed, taking a sip of her beer. "Only you would be happy with me having shoulder pain."

"It means you won't be on the field as much… And I don't have to get that phone call."

Lightning's features softened. She knew her sister was worried about her, more so since she got 'blown up'. "I have a set schedule. I'll be home every day by four thirty. I promise," She reassured. "Besides, you'll be outta here soon enough, right?"

"Yeah… but I'm not gonna move far away from you, sis. Maybe a few apartments-"

"NO!" Lightning blurted out, but soon cleared her throat, "you and Snow find a good place. I've had my fair share of Snow to last ten lifetimes."

Serah giggled. "Too bad, you're stuck with him. You did give him your blessing, sis."

"I did it for you, and the sake of the family. You know that when you're upset you hold it over my head like a ten ton boulder. You won't let anything slide," Lightning told truthfully. "Besides, he's a good guy for you. Maybe getting the security job at the bank will help him mature a bit…"

Serah shook her head and giggled. "So… what's up with Fang? Did she-" As if on cue, the back door opened, revealing a tired Fang. "Fang!" Serah shot up out of her chair and dashed over to Fang.

"Excited to see me, sun- OW!" Serah's hand collided with Fang's cheek, the slap echoing throughout the house.

"Serah, what the hell?" Lightning and Fang both yelled at the same time.

"You took advantage of Lightning, didn't you?"

"Serah, all we did was sleep," Fang defended, rubbing her cheek.

Lightning got up quickly and pulled Serah away to prevent her from slapping Fang again. "You need to calm down," she said, looking into Serah's eyes.

"But you were weak last night, Claire! She took advantage of you, didn't she?"

"Just 'cause I woke up in her room don't mean we did anything but sleep. And damn, you hit hard…" Fang sat down in a chair by the dining room table.

Serah blushed and tilted on her toes. "Light taught me to defend myself…" She said softly.

"I didn't teach you to assume things, Serah," Lightning tried to hold in a grin and a laugh. For some reason, it was odd seeing her sister act like that.

"If you wanna be technical, you were defending your sister, not you… and damn that hurts…" Fang continued rubbing her cheek. Lightning walked over to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack before placing it on the left side of Fang's face.

"It won't bruise. It'll just be red for a while."

Fang reached up and held the ice pack, her hand on top of the sergeant's. Lightning let the touch linger for a moment before pulling away. Serah noticed this and smiled. "I'm gonna go… see Vanille. Claire, can I borrow the car?"

Lightning reached into her pocket and threw her the keys. "Don't wreck it."

"Don't worry. See ya!"

When Lightning was sure Serah was gone, she took a seat next to Fang. "Here, let me see," she grabbed the ice pack and pulled it away. The red spot was still there, but a few scratches were appearing. '_She even used her nails?_' Lightning laughed a little. "You're gonna have a few slight scratches in the morning, but you'll be alright. It'll fade in a few days."

"So people will think ya abuse me then?" Fang joked. Lightning scoffed and hit her gently on the arm, causing Fang to yell, "Abuse!" Lightning rolled her eyes and frowned.

"I was thinking… how about for our date tonight I take you out instead?" Fang tilted her head in confusion. "You took me out last time, so how about I return the favor? Despite what Serah says, I am a good cook and maybe we can just have dinner here. I have all the ingredients and-"

"Light, stop…" She leaned forward and took the ice pack, placing it on the table. She reached over and grabbed Lightning's hands, "you're rambling, sunshine."

"I know… I'm just…" She took a breath. "I'm trying, Fang…"

Fang nodded, "we can take this however slow or fast that you want. We can move at your pace, Light. I'm not going to push you into anything. I really care for you and I want to show you that."

"I know you care, Fang. I'm sorry about everything before. I was just scared. I really care for you too and you can show me that you care by coming by for dinner tonight."

Fang leaned towards Lightning and placed a soft kiss upon her lips. "What time?" She whispered, their lips barely touching. The sergeant's breath hitched by the gentle action.

"Now?"

Fang couldn't help but smile.

XXXXXXXX

**There ya go. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	18. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy XIII. Square Enix owns it. I do not own anything. Do not sue me.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the belated update. Work has been hard and I can get an 8:30AM-5PM shift and the next day I get a 12:30PM-9PM shift. And it's kinda stressin' me out. BUT! Here you go. Story is finally completed. I'm sorry if it's not up to par but it's the best I could do with my job/stress. If I wasn't for Haruka-Chan 212 I wouldn't have completed the story. So... Enjoy. OH! I'm writing a new one soon. It's going to be my version of FFXIII-2. It'll be located in the FFXIII page, not the FFXIII-2 page.

**Special thanks to Haruka-Chan 212; she wrote the 'sexy times' scene. THANKS!**

Lost Then Found

Chapter Sixteen

"Not talkin' 'bout a year / No not three or four / I don't want that kinda forever in my life anymore / Forever always seems to be around when things begin / But forever never seems to be around when things end / So give me your forever / Please, your forever /Not a day less will do / From you."

- **Ben Harper **"Forever"

XXXXXXXX

**Lightning, Serah, and Snow's Apartment  
****0850Hours (8:50 AM) – Friday  
****Two Months Later**

"Happy birthday, sis!" Serah exclaimed, jumping in bed with her once slumbering sister. "Get up! Fang and Vanille are here!"

Lightning pulled the covers up over her head and groaned. "Let me sleep some more." It was her day off. Amodar made her take it off. He said it was his birthday present to her. To be honest, she would have rather been at work. "Go away and stop jumping on my bed. You're making me sick."

"Ah, come on, sunshine. Ya gotta get your sexy ass up so we can celebrate," Fang said, appearing in the doorway with a smile. That was a good way to wake up, but not good enough.

"Really?" Lightning groaned again. "I really don't wanna."

Fang crossed her arms, and walked closer to the bed. "I'll get her up, Mini-Sunshine. Go make a pot of coffee or something."

"Alright," Serah smiled. "Make sure she gets up."

"Oh, no worries there," Fang smirked. When she was sure Serah was gone, Fang got in the bed, under the covers and wrapped her arms around Lightning's thin waist. "Get up," She whispered, pushing a lock of hair behind the woman's ear.

"If you think this is gonna get me up," Lightning snuggled closer to Fang, taking the hand used to push the hair behind her ear and locked her fingers with it, "you're wrong."

"If you don't get up, ya won't get my present," Fang said as she rubbed the back of Lightning's hand. "And I think you're gonna want it."

"Blow me," Lightning mumbled into her pillow.

"You'd enjoy that too much, wouldn't ya sunshine?" Fang whispered as she kissed the back of her neck.

"Go away, Fang."

Fang sighed and got up, "fine." The woman in bed pouted at the lack of contact. But she soon found the covers being ripped away from her hands and herself being thrown over the other woman's shoulder.

"FANG! Let me go!"

"If you're not going to get up, I'll dump you in the shower myself."

"Put. Me. DOWN!" Lightning couldn't help but use her fists on Fang's back, her only way of defending herself. After all, she didn't want to hurt her… _girlfriend_? What were they anyway?

Serah, quickly running into the room, couldn't help but smile when she realized the noise was coming from her enraged sister, who was currently over Fang's shoulder. "Need help?" She asked innocently.

"NO!" Lightning yelled. "She doesn't!"

"Sure, mini-Light. Go turn on the water." It was a demand that Serah followed through with. She giggled and ran into the bathroom, turning the knob to cold.

"You should've gotten up when she told ya to, Claire."

As Fang put her in the shower, Lightning tried her best to hold onto the railing, attempting to pull herself away from the water. "NO!" But her hand slipped upwards, causing her to land feet first in the cold shower. "Damn it!"

Fang smirked while Serah giggled. "You're so sexy when you're wet."

Serah walked out of the bathroom just her sister took her shirt off and throw it at Fang's face. "Bitch…"

Everyone could hear Vanille laughing in the background. Despite the morning so far, Lightning knew she was going to have a good day.

When Lightning finally managed to get out of the shower and dressed a half hour later, she looked at herself in the mirror. She had been in the same position no more than five months ago. Back then she looked at herself in the mirror and noticed how tired and unhealthy she looked. But now? She looks like she did at eighteen. Healthy and glowing.

As she opened the door to go into her bedroom, she saw Fang sitting on her bed. "What are you doing in here…?" Lightning asked softly as she started buttoning up her top.

"Thought I'd wait for my little ray of sunshine," Fang smirked.

"Charming."

"I try."

"Where's Serah and Vanille?"

"They left," Fang stood up and took a few steps closer to Lightning, stilling her hands from buttoning up her top.

"Where'd they go?" Lightning asked softly. Why was her mind not thinking straight?

"Mentioned somethin' about getting' a birthday cake and dinner for tonight," Fang leaned in closer as she started to unbutton the shirt. Their lips grazed together as the shirt came open.

"What're you doing…?" Lightning breathed. Without an answer, Fang pushed her backwards, causing the back of Lightning's knees to hit the foot of the bed. "Fang…" It wasn't a demand to stop, and Fang was thankful. Her lips traveled lower, kissing down to Lightning's neck. Her hands moved to Lightning's bare waist, pulling her closer. She needed to feel Lightning against her.

Lightning laughed softly as Fang pushed her down on the bed, causing her shirt to fall open. Before she had a chance to pull it shut, the other woman put both hands on the shirt, pinning it between her and the bed. Fang smiled as she leant down and placed a much needed kiss on Lightning's lips. She let her lips drift lower, above the woman's covered breasts. Lightning felt the arousal float slowly down to her core. Was she already ready for it? Her mind was telling her yes.

"Fang…"

Just then, Lightning's home phone rang. "Ignore it," Fang demanded, placing another kiss on Lightning's lips before she had a chance to protest. The noise instantly faded from her thoughts. The only thing she was concentrating on was how soft Fang's lips were and how much she needed the woman hovering above her.

"_Hey, Light! If you and Fang are together, that explains why neither of you are answering the phone. Pick up! I wanna know what kind of beer you want!"_

"Well that just ruined the mood," Fang said as she got off of Lightning. The ex-sergeant groaned in frustration as a shaky hand grabbed the phone.

"What?" She huffed into the phone.

"_So I take it I was right?_" Serah giggled. "_Anyway, what kinda beer do ya want?_"

"You know what I drink, Serah."

"_Maybe you wanted something special today, instead of that cheap stuff that you always get,_" Lightning could hear Serah rustling with something in the background. "_Anyway I'll let you and Fang finish whatever you were doing. See ya!_" Click.

Lightning sighed and put the phone back on the nightstand. "So you're tellin' me she just called to find out what ya wanted to drink?" Fang asked, the woman near her just nodded. She couldn't help but sigh and lay down on the bed next to her girlfriend, who stood up quickly to button her shirt. Fang smiled at that and let out a breath. "Why don't ya come lay down?"

"Why?" Lightning whispered, finishing up the last button.

"Because knowin' Vanille and Serah, they'll be gone for a few hours. We can nap."

After the rude awakening she got an hour prior, a nap sounded good to her. She walked back over to the bed and laid down slowly, Fang's arms enveloping her. The feeling of being held by the woman before her was something she could get used to. They hadn't had much alone time since that last dinner two months ago. She missed the woman's touch, sexual or not. "Sleep tight, sunshine."

"Mhm…"

XXXXXXXX

**Lightning, Serah, and Snow's Apartment**

**1130 Hours (11:30 AM) – Friday**

"I can't believe that bakery girl spelled 'Claire' wrong."

"Well, if you think about it, Serah, you kinda went 'eep Claire' because your cell phone vibrated on your boob."

"… Right."

The two giggled and set the groceries on the sink. "Claire, we're home!"

"Where's Fang at?"

Serah's brow rose as the two made their way from room to room to look for the two women. Vanille was slightly ahead of her, about to check Lightning's room. Without knocking, the perky redhead opened the door happily and squealed. "Aw!"

The younger Farron poked her head through the door and giggled at the sight. Lightning was curled into Fang's side – or was anyway, until she shot up at the sound of Vanille's squeal. With an angry look on the ex-sergeant's face, the intruded woman said, "go away!"

"But it's so cute. Why don't you ever act like this around anyone else?"

"I said… Go. Away," Lightning told her sister.

"Never pictured you as a cuddler, sis," Serah said, quickly ducking as a pillow came her way. She giggled and walked out of the room with Vanille.

"You shouldn't throw things at your sister," Fang said as she sat up.

"_Your_ sister needs to learn to knock," Lightning retorted.

"Good luck on that one. I remember one time, Vanille walked in on me-"

"DON'T… wanna hear it, Fang."

"-while I was-"

"Fang. Stop."

Fang smirked, "why? Are ya getting' jealous?" Lightning said nothing. Sure, she was, but would she admit it? No. Fang pulled Lightning down on the bed and held her. "Who'da thought you'd get jealous?"

"I'm not…"

"You are, and it's absolutely adorable…"

"Save it," she pushed her lips into Fang's, taking her by surprise. She soon melted into the kiss, pushing the woman into the bed. Lightning let a small groan escape her throat as her arms slid around Fang's neck. They both completely forgot about Vanille and Serah in the next room.

"Would you two hurry up already? We would like to eat."

Fang chuckled, shifting her weight to roll them over. "So would I." She moved her lips down to the elder Farron's neck, sucking gently on the pulse point there. Lightning let a small gasp escape her as Fang's hands moved lower, caressing the navel piercing.

"Would you two get out of bed already?" Serah's voice came through the kitchen.

Lightning groaned, "five minutes, is that so hard to ask for?"

"It only takes you five minutes?" Fang found herself smirking, earning a glare from Lightning.

"Why don't you shut up and let's find out," she pulled her back down into a kiss, her hands fumbling with Fang's shirt. The dark haired woman pushed her hips into the elder Farron as the shirt half came off.

"Oh, Etro. Gross!" Serah ended up walking into the room, but immediately regretted it. "You should have told me to shut the door!" She walked out and mumbled, "now I need to disinfect my eyes…"

"I'm about to have one less sister here in a minute," Lightning stood up quickly and chased her sister down the hall. Serah looked behind her to see what the noise was and saw her sister running towards her. She squealed and darted off towards the kitchen, and eventually through the back door.

"Claire! You're getting slow in your old age!" Serah called out as she jumped the small railing and towards the beach.

Fang and Vanille followed behind the two sisters, chuckling to themselves as they walked. "Hey Fang. Who is she and where's Lightning?"

"Oh, that's still Light," Fang answered as she finished the last button, straightening her shirt out. "Just a very… very sexually frustrated Light."

"Oh… OH!" Vanille covered her ears, "Didn't need to know that."

"Hey, you asked."

As Lightning caught up to Serah, she picked her younger sister up and started towards the water. "Claire! Stop!"

"Paybacks a bitch," was all Lightning said before she tossed her sister into the freezing cold water, causing Serah to scream loudly.

As Lightning stood there, watching her sister, Fang and Vanille showed up. "You satisfied, sunshine?" Fang asked, knowing Lightning would get the underlying meaning.

"Yes, actually." She smirked.

XXXXXXXX

Later that night, the friends were in the backyard relaxing around the little campfire they had made. Everyone except Lightning, who had just stepped inside to get away from the noise to answer her phone. As soon as she said 'hello', it's like her mind was somewhere else and she went inside. "Who do you think it is?" She all but snapped at the person on the other line.

The rest of the conversation was a bit of a blur to her due to her current blood alcohol level. The moment she hung up the phone she opened up the back door. "Guys!" Lightning called, "Get your asses in here," she finished, holding the phone to her chest. The group of friends stood up and hurried inside and followed Lightning into the living room. "Begum was caught. SWAT raided an underground warehouse."

"Are you serious?" Serah had a big smile on her face.

"Yeah…" Light said breathlessly. "Apparently they've had an undercover agent in Begum's gang for a few months now."

"Alright!" Snow said as he clasped his hands together. "Justice has been served."

"Yeah…"

"You sound disappointed, sunshine," Fang said as she walked up to the woman.

Lightning thought about it for a moment before sighing. "In a way, _I _wanted to be the one to get him. I mean… he almost did kill me. I guess I wanted revenge."

"Aren't you the lead interrogator? I mean, you have been on the case for months," Sazh said as he took a sip of his soda as Dajh played with Chocobo.

"I am. But it's not satisfying enough."

"So an eye for an eye then?" Fang asked as Snow handed her a beer, quietly thanking him.

"What do you mean?"

"He almost blew ya to bits, so ya wanted to return the favor, didn't ya?"

"Well… no, not really," she mumbled.

"You wanted to torture him?"

"What? No! It's just-"

Vanille hopped forward and shoved a cold beer into Lightning's hand. "Alright! Enough of that good news, now let's go back to celebrating! The capture of Begum and Claire's birthday!"

As the group of friends went outside, Fang spoke. "Now there's no more risk of sunshine getting blown up again."

"Shut up, Fang," Lightning said as she took a sip of her beer.

"Hey, at least one good thing came from that," Serah said as she leaned against her elder sister.

"And what was that?"

Fang grunted, "well. Ya got yourself hurt. And who was there to take care of ya?"

Lightning smiled softly and agreed, her head nodding slightly. "Yeah…"

"See!" Sazh grinned widely. "I knew there was a heart somewhere in there!"

Lightning glared at him. "Who asked you?"

"And there she is…" Snow countered, quickly dodging the full beer bottle Lightning threw at him. He silently thanked Etro that she was drunk. Everyone laughed and shook their head.

"That's a waste, Claire!" Serah commented.

"Yeah, it was," Lightning agreed, "'cause I missed and now I'm gonna go get another. I'll be right back." She turned around and walked towards the kitchen. Fang lowered her eyes and followed, sneaking away from the group.

Catching Begum was probably overwhelming for the elder Farron, and the fact that it wasn't her to catch him probably made it worse. That had been her duty for months and it was ripped from her in a flash. Fang knew that Lightning would get over it soon, hell maybe that night. It was something that Lightning would be happy about Begum's capture later. Then she could go on her life and maybe her and Serah could be a family again.

Fang smiled as she saw Lightning bend into the refrigerator to get a beer. She smirked silently and wrapped her arms around the elder Farron, causing her to jump. "There you are…" she whispered.

"Etro! You scared me."

Fang chuckled. "Sorry about that. Figured you'd want an escort." The blond leaned into the embrace.

"Good," Lightning started, pulling away, "now you can help me."

"Anything for you, sunshine."

"You're so whipped."

"And you're so drunk. It's kinda cute.

"You're lucky I love you," Lightning said as she put the beer back in the refrigerator.

Fang loosened her grip on the woman's sides and turned her around. "Wait… what?" She admitted, she was surprised to hear those words come out of Lightning's mouth. Extremely surprised, actually… It wasn't an 'I love you, Fang' but it was good enough for her.

"I said… you're lucky I love you. I know that… we haven't spent much time together lately but I find myself thinking about you all the time and…" Fang pushed a finger to the woman's lips.

"You talk too much."

"I'm trying to pour my heart out to you and you have the nerve to sto-" The dark haired woman kissed Lightning, pushing her body against Lightning's smaller frame.

Lightning's breath caught in her throat when Fang's lips quickly moved from hers to her neck. The combination of alcohol in her system and Fang's body so close to hers made her feel like she was on fire. "What about the others?" She was barely able to voice through heavy breaths.

"Forget the others." Fang pressed the Instructor against the kitchen counter, raising her left thigh to rub roughly against her center.

And she did. Lightning completely forgot about the people who were by the fire in the backyard. Celebrating her birthday. They surely wouldn't miss them if they stayed inside for a few minutes. Most of them were too drunk to even stand up. "Fang please."

"Please what Sunshine?"

Lightning didn't respond to the question. Instead she sat down the six pack she'd been holding, grabbed Fang's hand and led them both down the hallway. Halfway to their destination Fang's arms wrapped around the slightly shorter woman's waist and picked her up bridal style. "Fang!" When the Pulsian didn't respond to the protest, Lightning leaned in to close her lips around the skin of Fang's neck.

"Keep doin' that and I might drop ya."

The blonde ran her fingers through Fang's wavy hair, allowing her nails to drag along her scalp in the process. "If you'd hurry up." She hissed into the Pulsian's ear. "I've been waiting all day." Truth of the matter was, she'd been waiting ever since their first encounter for Fang to touch her again.

Using her right foot, Fang kicked the door shut once they entered. "You're such a tease." She whimpered when the nails of Lightning's hands traced a path under the back of her shirt.

"You should put me down then."

"Gladly" Fang crawled onto the bed before gently laying her girlfriend on the blankets. "There, I put ya down, now what?"

Lightning couldn't help but laugh at the woman above her. "Come 'ere." She slurred together before grabbing the front of Fang's black tank top and pulling her down against her.

Their lips crashed together in a heated passion that had been building since early that afternoon when they were interrupted by Serah, not once, but twice. Lightning's hands quickly moved from the front of the obstacle to the hem. She tugged impatiently at it until Fang got the hint and pulled away, allowing the Instructor to pull it over her head and throw it haphazardly to the floor.

"Someone's impatient." The brunette chuckled, but allowed the elder Farron to have her way. It was, afterall, her birthday. Hell, even if it wasn't her birthday Fang knew she'd allow Lightning to have anything she wanted, with or without directly asking for it.

The birthday girl just glared up at her lover before snaking her fingers through her wild mane and pulling their lips together once more. This time she allowed her tongue to drag along Fang's lower lip. She couldn't help the moan that rumbled deep in her throat at the taste of mixed alcohol on them. She was only allowed a few seconds to taste before her own mouth was invaded by Fang's strong, nimble tongue.

"Fang please." Lightning broke their kiss first before arching her back slightly off the bed. It was a silent invitation to Fang to relieve her of her shirt. An invitation that Fang didn't hesitate in taking. The Pulsian sat up just enough to allow Lightning to follow her and pulled her tank top over her head. She threw it over her shoulder in the same general direction that her own had flown. Before allowing Lightning to lay back down, she reached around behind her to unhook her bra.

"Please what?" She spoke near Lightning's ear before dropping her lips to the skin just below it and sucking gently.

The blonde's fingers dug into Fang's bare shoulders, as she held onto her for dear life. She fears that with the mixture of alcohol and arousal, she wouldn't be able to hold herself up for long. "Make me yours." She whispered against Fang's ear before turning her head and meeting Fang's lips yet again.

Fang ripped her lips away from Lightning and allowed the tip of her tongue to drag down the slightly salty skin of her neck. She enjoyed being in complete control of the younger woman. Her neck arched away from the blonde when her fingers dug into her spine. Fang took it as a silent command to speed things up. Something she quickly did. She shifted her body further down the Instructor's and sucked one of her nipples into her warm mouth. This caused a soft curse to escape Lightning's lips and her back to arch up, pushing more of her breast into the Pulsian's eager mouth.

Lightning lifted one of her hands to play with the other breast that Fang was ignoring. It only lasted a few moments before the brunette pushed her hand away and replaced it with her own. The sensations were almost too much to handle in Lightning's heightened state of arousal. She'd been denied for too long, and she planned on making up for it that night. Another silent command came as she lifted her hips in an attempt to grind against Fang's thigh. But the strong leg wasn't quite close enough to her.

"Patience love."

"Don't have any." Lightning shifted her weight and rolled them over, now satisfied to be on top. She lowered her fingers to undo the front clasp of Fang's black lacy bra. As soon as the offending garment was out of her way, her lips descended to the already erect nipple. Fang's throaty moan sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine. Instinctively she allowed her hips to grind down against Fang's muscular thigh.

Fang, on the other hand, had other ideas for her and quickly reached between them to undo the button that kept Lightning's shorts fastened around her waist. As she struggled with the button, Lighting's hand moved lower to help Fang discard her own shorts. "Why did ya have to wear these bloody things?" Fang grumbled before forcing herself to sit up completely, causing Lightning to lean back, just so she could use both of her hands.

"Cause you thought they were hot." Lightning's voice slurred some. She succeeded in opening her girlfriend's shorts and sliding her fingers inside. The blonde gasped when her fingers made contact with Fang's dripping center.

"Ah hell." Fang shifted her hands to the waistband of Lightning's shorts and tugged on them. The blonde got the idea and stood up to relieve herself of the rest of her clothing. She remained standing for a few moments, until Fang got the hint and discarded her own clothing.

Lightning laughed out loud when she was forcibly pulled back onto the bed, then pushed into the mattress as Fang straddled her hips. The laugh, however, quickly faded when she felt a strong thigh press against her heated center. "F-Fang.." She swallowed thickly before her hips grinded against the invading leg.

Fang allowed her own hips to slide freely along the top of the Instructor's thigh. Between gasps for air their lips met. Mouths opened and tongues danced freely between the joined lips. Fang made the first move. She barely traced her fingertips down between Lightning's bare breasts. Her back bent and her lips soon started to follow the trail her fingers made. The only difference is they made a side trip to each of the blonde's erect nipples. She spent several moments sucking, licking, and flicking each of them in turn. Each action caused incomprehensible words to spew from the writhing woman's mouth.

"Please Fang."

"Please what love?"

Lightning grumbled angrily at the woman above her before grabbing her hand and moving it down to where she needed it the most. "Oh." Her eyes slammed shut as a new wave of pleasure rushed over her body. "Need…more." Fang obeyed all of her commands. She used two of her fingers to slide away from Lightning's tiny bundle of nerves to push into her heated passage.

It took all Lightning had not to go over the edge right then and there. But none of this was fair in her eyes. She couldn't be the one to get all of the pleasure. Her hand snaked down along her own thigh to reach between their bodies. What she found was the tell-tale signs of Fang's own arousal covering her thigh. She wasted no time in sliding two of her own fingers into Fang's core. She wanted the woman she loved to feel the same pleasure she was feeling. "Light… F-fuck." The brunette woman's breath caught in her throat.

The pair built up a fast, but uneven pace. It wouldn't be long for either of them. Not with all the pent up sexual frustration they felt for one another since their last encounter. The fact that they had been cut off from love twice today didn't help with their fly-away hormones. Lightning's eyes opened as she thought about the others they'd abandoned on the beach. That thought only lasted for a split second before Fang pushed a third finger into her and curled them just enough to hit her most sensitive spot. "So close." She panted against Fang's ear before curling her own fingers. She was a woman on a mission. She wanted Fang to experience her release with her.

Their rhythm began to falter as each of their bodies started to tremble. "Light…Light…" They chanted one another names in unison as their impending orgasms overtook both of them at the same time. Neither one of them stopped the thrusting of their fingers. Both intent on bring the other the most pleasure possible.

"Fang. I-I can't." Lightning gripped the older woman's hand, forcing her to stop her actions as she stopped her own. "Damn." She breathed out between heavy pants for air.

Fang pulled her fingers free of Lightning's clenched walls and brought them to her lips to lick clean. The simple action caused a low moan to escape Lightning's throat. "Happy birthday Light." She whispered just before taking the spot next to the blonde on the bed and encircling her in her arms.

"I love you." Lightning whispered after she turned to face the other woman. Her hand reached up to brush aside sweat matted hair before she leaned in to give her a slow, lingering kiss.

Fang couldn't wipe the smile from her face. It was the first time Lightning had said the three words to her. Granted she'd told her she loved her, but hearing the phrase, was different then hearing it in the middle of a rant. "I love you too Light." She kissed the forehead of the woman in her arms. The woman who'd held her heart in the palm of her hand for ages. "I love you too." She whispered again when she realized the blonde had fallen asleep in her arms.

"Aww! It's about damn time ya told her!"

Fang lifted her head to look in the direction of the doorway. In the doorway she saw a very familiar silhouette. Vanille. "Fuck off Vanille!" She threw the closest thing she could reach in the direction of the door.

"Don't think Lightning would appreciate you throwing her underwear at me."

The older Pulsian groaned loudly before burying her head in the crock of Lightning's neck and closing her eyes. Ignoring Vanille was the best way to get rid of her. "Good night Vanille."

"I'd tell you good night too, but it looks like ya already had a _'good'_ night." She giggled before closing the door and skipping down the hallway.

"That girl's gonna be the death of me." Fang spoke aloud to herself.

"You and me both." Lightning's groggy voice responded. "Please sleep with me."

Fang couldn't help the chuckle that left her lungs. "Already did that Sunshine."

The Instructor's head popped up and she locked eyes with the brunette. "Go. To. Sleep."

"Gee, I love you too."

"You're hopeless."

"But you still love me." Fang pulled Lightning's body into her own and smiled when she felt the birthday girl sigh with content.

"Yes. Yes I do." She closed her eyes and allowed sleep to overtake her.


End file.
